


Stand by Me

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 50s setting, Casual Sex, F/M, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, No Strings Attached, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, POV Petyr Baelish, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Shameless Smut, flushed out characters, it was supposed to be a one-shot but then it went a totally different direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Petyr has it all, a good job, money and a lavish lifestyle that would make any man jealous. He thinks his life couldn't get better until the day he meets Sansa Stark, and then she tears down his brilliant fascade to reveal the man he truly is. What Sansa doesn't realize, is that it can go both ways?





	1. The Great Pretender

The coastal view really was magnificent, a blushful blue sky hovered over a brightly lit sea. I leaned my hand over the ledge of the car, and tapped at the end of my cigarette as I turned the steering wheel with one hand. The leather steering wheel fit perfectly in my hand, adding to the luxury of my pearl white convertible. I jabbed my cigarette back into my mouth and let my eyes wander over the coastal line that had many of its palm trees swaying in the soft summer breeze. _This is what heaven must be like,_ I thought, though it could have been infinitely better. My hand gripped harder on the steering wheel as I made a sharp turn, not wanting to plummet down the rocky cliff because of my own distracted thoughts.

My radio was blasting _Teenager in Love_ in front of me, making me feel like the good old days had passed me by. In spite of my own dark thoughts I turned the speaker up louder, and then pulled the cigarette out my mouth to let another leisurely puff of smoke escape my lips.

The road was empty on either side, it was the long weekend and people seemed to occupy their time more wisely than traveling down the main highways in California. _Gives me a little extra room to speed,_ I thought, and let my foot fall over the peddle more heavily as a the deep sonorous voice of of Nat King Cole eased his way through my speakers. The sleeves of my crisp white suit jacket flapped in the wind, blowing it upwards to cool off my hot skin. I let my hand wave up and down in the wind as I steered the car downwards, feeling the cool sensation bristle over my overly heated hand to find some relief. I had to stop it, however, when it was time to take out my cigarette again; the smoke looked so strange in the dim lighting of my dark sunglasses. I couldn’t help but smile at the sighting, and then let my eyes linger over the rocky cliff side after I rounded another bend.

 _Vroooommm,_ rushed in the air behind me, and I looked in my rear-view mirror to see three cars barrelling down the road behind me. “What the fuck!” I cursed, and tossed my cigarette out the window to hold onto the steering wheel tighter. “Don’t they know it’s one-way lane?”

The first car behind me in a hot pink honked their horn at me, telling me toget out the way.

“Fuck you!” I shouted into the wind, and looked over my shoulder to show I meant business.

Another honk blared loudly at me, while _Mack the Knife_ annoying trumpets blared through my speakers. “Shit, he’s gonna get us killed,” I moaned aloud, as I had to focus all of my attention on the road as we made another sharp right turn. The horn blared at me for the third time, never letting up not even for a single second. I responded by sticking my middle finger over my head, knowing the convertible would let him see it clearly.

The hot pink car suddenly swerved into the opposite lane, slamming down on the pedal as he burst past me at over eighty-five miles per hour. “Shit!” I screamed, as he swerved into my lane, barely dodging the oncoming car coming from the opposite direction.

Another honk sounded behind me, a dark blue car that was far too expensive for the young boy to be driving. “Oh, another fucker,” I murmured under my breath, and simply honked my horn back in reply.

The car in front of me, slowed down, waiting for his friends. “For the love of God,” I cursed, seeing the other lane was too busy to even try and escape there. There was no curb on this side of the road, nothing but a metal gate to block off any drunken drivers that would likely plummet over the edge of the cliff. _And its to early for these guys to be drunk, so what’s the deal?_

The horn honked behind me, and I swore I never held my steering wheel so tight before. _I just might kill him._

The blue car swerved to the left, speeding up quickly before the opposing car could get to the area first, it was too close, he slowed down and darted back into my lane with an angry horn. I was half tempted to stop the car right then and there, but it would only cause an accident. _I love my car too much to do that._ I shut my stereo off, hearing nothing but the whipping wind and the occasional horn behind me telling me to get out the way. _Where the fuck am I supposed to go?_

I made sure to memorize the license plate in front of me and then the one behind, chanting it under my breath so I’ll never forget it. _Take away their god damn license,_ I thought, and let out an angry sigh once I heard honking from behind again. I stuck up my middle finger, and then saw the blue car dart over to the left to go in the opposite lane for the second time. He sped past me, making sure all four of the boys in the open convertible shared their own middle fingers in kind before they barrelled down the empty roadway. The final car in a sunny yellow slammed down on the pedal, placing the front of his car right on top of mine. It swerved to the left, entering the opposite lane and then I heard the engines roaring as he pressed down on the pedal as hard as he could. It was stupid, we were just taking a sharp left turn, and who knew if there was a car on the other side. “Fuck!” a truck came into view, its horns shrilling as loud as it could as it saw the yellow car coming its way. The driver panicked, turning a hard left turn to get out of the way and slamming the front end of its vehicle into the rocky wall. The truck roared past it, smacking the tail end of the car harder into the wall. “Oh, shit,” I cursed, seeing how crumpled the car was after the impact. There were no cars behind me thankfully, and with the truck that stopped in such a way to nearly block off his end of the road, I turned my indicators on and slowly steered my vehicle into a safe place in front of the yellow sports car.

I locked my car and darted out of the convertible, to run over to my tightly sealed trunk. “Come on,” I murmured under my breath, while lifting my sunglasses over my eyes so I could see it more clearly. First-aid kit was still there, and I grabbed the heavy bag with both hands before I ran over to the scene of the crash. The truck driver was following me, though his heavy frame with an enormous beer belly made him walk a lot slower than myself.

“It wasn’t my fault!” a girl cried out, as the man beside her was currently beating her over the head.

“You stupid bitch!” he screamed, and then smacked her face with the back of the hand just before I could stop him. I leaned forward to unlock the girl’s door, and pulled her out of there before she could be hit further.

“That’s enough,” I warned in a dark voice.

“I should be the one hitting you,” a deep voice said behind me, and I realized it was a driver with a shot gun in hand. “Get out, or I just might fire this.”

The boy grunted through gritted teeth, but it was clear the damage to his side of the car made it nearly impossible to get out. “I can’t,” he wailed, and then whimpered in pain once he realized his legs were trapped at the bottom of the car.

“We need the police,” I told the truck driver.

“There isn’t a phone out her for miles.”

“I’ll call them.”

“You better come back, you’re my witness.”

“Here,” I pulled out a business card from my suit jacket. It was only when I looked down at my sleeve that I saw it painted with blood, and saw that the young woman’s right arm was shredded on the front side. “She needs medical attention,” I observed. “I’ll take her with me.”

“NOOOO!” The blond haired boy screamed out, but once the truck driver leveled the gun at his chest the boy managed to shut up.

I cleared my throat to get the truck driver’s attention. “We'll be back.”

“You better hurry. I don’t have the same amount of patience as you.”

I almost snickered in front of the man, but instead I heaved the first-aid kit a little higher to my chest and then told the young girl to follow me. She was too weak, however, so I used my arm to stable her and let her lean the side of my body over my once crisp white coat. _Oh well,_ I thought, and took pity on the girl who was currently sniffling under my arms. “You’ll be alright,” I promised her.

“No, I won’t.”

“You will,” I breathed out softly, and then opened the car door wide enough for her to get in and look somewhat comfortable. I then leaned across the open door to wrap bandages over her open wounds, and once that was done I took off my suit jacket to lay it over her shoulders to keep her safe and warm. “You’ll be home before you know it,” I promised her, and then closed the door softly so it wouldn’t startle the girl. “Is he your boyfriend?” I asked, once I started the engines to my car. The girl simply shrugged her shoulders and then turned her head out to the open window where cars were struggling to pass by. “Well, you’ll be safe now,” I assured her, as I looked at the dark blemish slowly spreading across her face.

I flashed on my indicators, and looked through the rear-view mirror to see if the area was clear. “My name is Petyr by the way.” I was met with no response, so I simply eased my hand on top of the steering wheel and steered the car into the opposite lane so I could take her to the police station. _Stupid kids,_ I thought, and turned on the speakers again to hear the local radio station.

“When the night has come, and the land is dark,” sung through my speakers, so I eased up the volume a little bit higher and then settled my back comfortably against my white leather seats.

“You mind if I smoke?” The girl didn’t answer me, and let her gaze fall over the open sea. “I’ll take that as a yes,” I joked, and then opened my small box compartment that just so happened to be over the tops of her thighs. “Sorry,” I quickly muttered, after it flapped open and laid over her knees. “I just need a new pack, that’s all.”

I shut the casement quickly, and then used one hand to jab at the opening until I could pluck one out. “These things are addicting,” I voiced aloud, and then found her silence oddly discomforting. “You’re friends are real ass holes, I hope you know that.”

The girls fingers fidgeted with her lime green dress, that was much to bright for her lightly tanned skin. _I would have made her wear a more natural shade,_ I noted, though, her bright auburn hair seemed to be the only remedying quality at the moment. “I’m glad to see your okay,” I expressed with sympathy. “It was a really bad crash.”

I darted the corner of her eye in her direction, seeing her body language had hardly changed from the minute she sat down in the car. I eased off the pedal slightly, seeing I was nearing the ramp that would take me off the highway. The police station should be ten minutes away if memory served me right, though I haven’t been near this part of downtown California in a while. I let one hand slip off the steering wheel, and used my fingers to comb back my dark hair away from my face. _It’s so hot,_ I thought, and wished there was some wind blowing off the coast from where I was. There was a truck on my right that blocked off both the wind and view as we inched down the steep ramp. “So…” I leaned backwards in my chair, and turned my body to face her. “Are you going to say anything this whole ride, or…”

She shrugged her shoulders in response, and then turned her head downwards in something of shame.

“You won’t get in trouble, you know.” I batted my eyelashes at her softly, wishing she could at least look up in my direction. “It was his fault.”

She scratched the outside of my suit jacket, showing her wounds were bothering her. “You want me to take you to the hospital once we’re done?” The girl simply shook her head, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes when I looked away from her. _It’s like talking to a mute._

The traffic began to ease forward, so I placed the unlit cigarette between my lips and quickly searched for my silver lighter in my pant pocket to set it on fire. _I’ll need this more than she knows._ I rounded the car away from the long stretch, and positioned myself in front of the trunk so I could get off the highway ramp faster. _I’m already running short on time,_ I remembered, and hoped I had enough time to make it to my appointment. A quick glance at my watch and I had an hour and a half left. _So, much for grabbing a drink before hand,_ I thought, and decided to visit my favourite bar along the sea coast another time. _Duty calls,_ I reminded myself, _although this business involved some sort of pleasure for once._

“We’re nearly there,” I voiced aloud, pointing up ahead where the three-laned road would ultimately lead us to the police station. “Is there anything I should know before we speak to them? I just don’t want to get tied down to something illegal. I can tell you’re a sweet girl, but your boy back there… well, he’s something else.”

She turned her head in my direction slowly, and for once her pale blue eyes locked on to mine. She simply shook her head sadly, and then turned her gaze ahead to the traffic up ahead. _At least I made some progress,_ I mused, and struck the lighter against the tip of my cigarette to get in one last smoke this afternoon.

I found a parking spot at the back of the station, and then went out of my car to open the door for her. The coat was long down the sides of her, but I noticed the sleeves nearly fitted her perfectly. _We’re the same height,_ I realized, once she stood up tall beside me. I was so struck by this thought I didn’t realize I was blocking her in with one long arm, and then dropped it back to my side so she could pass me by. I slammed the door behind her, letting out a long puff of smoke as I stared at the back of her. She looked so sad even from behind, and a small part of me wanted to change that.

“Let’s go!” I shouted out from behind her, and then stretched out my legs so I could be in front of her. “I only hope they’ll make this quick.”

Fortunately for me, my wish had come true, and the administrative process was quick and painless on my part. They sent two police cars out of the station almost immediately, and then held the pair of us up, so they can have a through investigation. They took down all my information, saying they would call me for further questions since I was a prime witness. I grumbled back at them that the three sport cars should be impounded and the boys licenses should be taken away. The police lady took it with gracefulness, probably used to people sulking to her everyday about dangerous drivers. They were ready to send me on my way, but I told them I wouldn’t leave till I found out if the girl was okay. Sansa Stark, that was the name she used when she was asked to identify herself. Her voice sounded so strained as she spoke it, as if she would break down in tears at any moment. It grew worse once she had to identify the driver, and her obvious distress made the officers ask me to leave the room. _Not like I’ll go looking for the ass hole,_ I thought, as I paced up and down the lobby space. I was attracting attention, so I took a seat on a rather uncomfortable chair and picked up a newspaper to read the events that happened this past week.

“Well, now I’m depressed,” I grumbled under my breath, and tossed the paper back on the table once I read it from front to back. I looked down at my wrist, seeing I only had forty minutes till my appointment. “Christ,” I cursed, and rose myself from the chair to pass the rows of chair till I went to the front desk. “You guys have a phone I can use?”

“Pay phone, down the hall and to the right.”

“Right, thanks,” I muttered, and then followed her instructions till I found a girl already chattering on the phone with someone who sounded like a boyfriend. _This is going to take forever._

Another few minutes had passed before the girl became guilty, and hung up the phone with a look of apology. I grunted at her, and then lifted up the phone with a handful of change in my hand. “Renly?”

“Petyr.”

“Look, I know this is last minute but can you hold back that appointment for another hour.”

“I’m a busy man, Petyr.”

“I got caught up in a car crash and now I'm down at the police station as a witness. This is something that is out of my hands for once.”

“I know you’re a good friend, but I have a lot of buyers. The boat race is in two days, and the customers are really demanding.”

“I have the money, just hold off for another hour.”

“Petyr,” he said in a condescending voice. “I have other boats, you know.”

“I want that one.” I heard my full name being called out from the front counter of the office, and knew that girl was probably looking for me. “They are calling me back. Just give me another hour.”

“I might not be here for another hour. I have a life too.”

“Ren,” I begged.

“I’ll try, but I make _no_ promises. If you see the dock empty by the time you come, you’ll know I got a better offer.”

“You won’t.”

“Your not the richest person in California, Pete,” he taunted, before he hung up the phone on his end.

I heard my name being called out again, so I briskly walked down the hall until I saw Sansa Stark standing outside of the front desk with a male officer right beside her. The man gave me a look I didn’t quite understand, and then told us to follow him. We were led into a small room, that reminded me of an investigation room, but when he chose to lean against the shady glass window I knew we weren’t in trouble. “Petyr, right?”

“Yes,” I answered him, though I was almost certain he was the same person calling out my name a minute ago.

“We can’t get a hold of the girl’s parents. See’s they are out of town.” He crossed his arms as he turned his gaze to Sansa. “Her only relative in town is an Aunt, who she refuses to stay with. I can’t force her since she is legally an adult, but…” He turned his light brown eyes in my direction, letting it soften under my attentive gaze. “I was told you offered to take her back to the crash site.”

“I did.”

“We don’t think that’s necessary, especially when she filed a charge for assault. I understand you were a witness.”

“Yes.”

“Then you won’t mind, if we hold you back for a little longer to get a clear statement.”

“I actually have an appointment.” I licked my lips anxiously, hoping I could find a way out of this. “Something of urgent business.”

“The girl was assaulted, and you can’t even find time in your business schedule for that.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“It will take twenty-minutes at most, surely you can spare the time for that.”

I rolled up my sleeves to my dress shirt, feeling overheated in this tightly condensed room. “I can.”

“See, Miss. Stark,” the man prompted up, and turned his gaze to the girl who was still wearing my suit jacket. “The process will go a lot easier than you were expecting.”

“Will I get in trouble?” she asked in fear, suddenly looking so frail as she considered the repercussions for her actions.

“No, Miss. Stark, you won’t.” The man leaned off the glass wall, and then motioned for me to follow. I was led out the room and taken into another one where a man was waiting for me with a pen and pad of paper. “Answer the questions, and try to be as specific as you can,” he asked of me, and then turned on a tape recorder for us to begin.

Twenty-minutes passed, and I was taken back into the original room where Sansa was hunched over the table with a cup of coffee in hand. She was breaking off a shortbread cookie when she noticed my presence, and looked almost shy when I closed the door behind me. I took a seat opposite her, and offered her one of my warmest smiles to get her to relax. “You got coffee, lucky girl.”

“They didn’t have tea,” she muttered softly, and then offered me the faintest of smiles.

“You’re finally talking.”

“Yes.”

“I’m happy.”

I heard a noise bang across the front door, and the imposing officer walked back into the room with a clipboard in hand. “Looks like we are all done here!” He bellowed out. “If you ever need to contact me, my name is Officer Cooke. I arranged for a taxi to take you home, Miss. Stark.” He offered a smile to me as he added, “Mr. Baelish you are free to leave. Hopefully you have enough time for your appointment.”

“Just enough,” I lied.

The man offered his hand for me to shake, and then sent me off on my way without me having to say another word to the girl who was still a mystery to me.

* * *

I was just unlocking the door to my car when I heard my name being called out. “Petyr!” was called our for the second time, before I looked up and removed my sunglasses to see her running in my direction. She huffed out air by the time she was on the other side of the car, and leaned against the passenger seat without realizing it. “You forgot your coat!”

I pushed my sunglasses on top of my head, and then leaned against my car door bemusedly. “I thought you might want to keep it.”

She arched her eyebrow at me, unsure if I was hitting on her or not. “I got it stained with blood,” she mused aloud. “I don’t think the dry cleaners will be able to get it off.”

“No, not likely.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to worry about,” I assured her, as I unlocked the door. “But really, you can keep it.”

“I don’t need it,” she simply stated, and then began to slip it off her shoulders. "Ummmm…”

I stopped my movements, and turned in the seat of my car to get a good look at her. There was something at the tip of her tongue but she was too embarrassed to say it aloud.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t thank you for helping me back there.”

“You were startled,” I said with a sudden sternness to my voice. “It was understandable why you were so silent. I would never hurt you, you know.”

“I know.”

“Do you need anything?”

She leaned over my car door and outstretched her hand with my folded suit jacket for me to take. “Thanks.”

“Do you need anything?” I repeated, after I flung the jacket in the narrow space behind my car seat. The convertible was a two seater, something appropriate for an old bachelor like me.

“No, I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.” I puckered my lip funnily at her. “There is something else.”

“I don’t really have money for a cab.”

“You want me to take you home?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I have an appointment.” My eyes darted back and forth over the steering wheel as I tried to figure everything out. “Will it be okay if I drop you there afterwards?”

“Sure.”

I leaned forward to unlock the car door on her end, and she quickly flung off her side purse before she jumped into the seat beside me. “This is a really nice car.”

 _And very expensive,_ I thought, as I flicked my sunglasses downwards to steady it over the bridge of my nose. “The meeting shouldn’t be that long. I just have to inspect something, and if its satisfactory, I’ll give him a nice little check and be on my way.”

“What are you buying?”

“A boat.”

“Oh,” she spoke up with excitement, her blue eyes dazzling with light the longer she looked at me.

“I should go,” I deliberated aloud, and then reversed the car out of the parking lot to take us to the coastal area where my yacht should be waiting for me.

“So, you like to sail?” she spoke up, once we got onto the main road.

“A little.”

“What else do you like to do? Golf? Gamble?”

“What exactly are you trying to say?”

“You seem like one of those rich folks that have a lot of time on your hands.”

“I do not have a lot of time on my hands,” I remonstrated, with an annoyed look in her direction.

“Yet, you are out there buying yachts.”

“How did you know it was a yacht?”

“The same reason I see that expensive silver watch over your wrist,” she observed. “Or the fact that you don’t have one ring on your hand, but three at a time.”

“You are very observant.” We were at a stop light now, and I turned my head and shoulders in her direction. “Sure you are not a spy.”

“I used to read a lot of detective books,” she admitted to me with a lop-sided grin. “So, what’s this yacht for?”

“To impress a few friends, invite them over, have them donate enough funds to the company and then I’ll discreetly sell it off to the highest bidder.”

“So, its just for show?”

“Isn’t everything.”

“What exactly do you do?”

“Me?” I said in a sinister-like voice. “Oh, I work in finances.”

“Where?”

“You have an awful lot of questions,” I barked out. “Am I so interesting?”

“No,” she quickly answered, without thinking it through. She turned her body forward, staring out the clear window to watch the ongoing traffic. The roads were crowded, unfortunately, and I began to fear I would miss the appointment for sure.

“Do you think they’ll throw him in prison?” she asked with bitterness.

“Who?”

“Joffrey.”

“That annoying little bastard that hit you.” She grew silent after that, and I realized I should have said it in a more gentle tone of voice. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right. He’s an idiot.”

The road was too busy for me to look in her direction, but I wanted to now. _Shit,_ I thought, and turned on my indicator to go into a slower lane.

“I'll never hear the end of it, if he does.” She looked behind her, making sure the lane was clear before I slid through.

“You drive?”

“What?”

“Drive.” I let one hand rest on top of the steering while I added, “You are paying a lot of attention to my driving.”

“No, you’re a good driver,” she admitted. “I'm just nervous.”

“You’re in safe hands,” I assured her, as I cruised down the lane. “But you never answered my question.”

She laughed lightly, as she strung her fingers through her long hair. “Oh, you noticed, did you?”

“Yes,” I drawled out nice and slow for her to understand my meaning.

“Illegally, then yes.”

“So, you are just as bad as your friends.”

“No!”

“You are,” I chuckled aloud, and found it nice how easily I was able to speak to her.

“Well, no one said I was an angel.”

“No,” I drawled out, and couldn’t help but shoot her a flirty wink when I finally did look at her. Sansa sat in silence after that, leaning closer to the door so her red hair could whip widely behind her. I watched her hand wave in the cool breeze, waving in a pattern much like the waves of the sea. I glanced over to my watch and saw I had twenty minutes left, so I switched over to the faster lane to pick up the pace.

“What do you really want?”

“What?”

“You don’t really want that yacht. You only pretend you do. So…” She curled her hair into one hand, and held it tightly so it wouldn’t blow in the wind for once. “…what do you really want?”

“What makes you think I'll tell you that.”

“Nothing,” Sansa quipped. “But I thought it was worth a try.”

“I want everything.”

“No, you don’t.”

I puckered my lips with resentment, it was not the answer I was expecting from a girl as young as her.

She shook up her hair and let it blow into the wind again. I really was fascinated with her hair colour, it was a shade I was sure I had never seen before. “So?” she pursued, and rotated in her seat to face me fully.

“I want everything there ever was.”

“No.”

“You can believe what you want.”

“Oh, I will.” She began to scratch at the cloth bindings down her arm, and it was only then I realized I shouldn't let her out the car like that. _I might have some spare clothes in the trunk,_ I remembered, and only hoped it would fit her. “I can tell you what I want.”

“Oh.”

“Move out of this stupid city and go so far away everyone will forget me.”

“You want to run away?”

“Sure, call it that.”

“And go where exactly?”

“See, that’s a secret I can’t tell you.”

“Then why bring it up,” I said with exhaustion, since I was starting to wonder if the girl was crazy.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to run away?”

“From my problems, then no.”

“Cause you’ve never had the life I’ve had.”

I turned my gaze to her, and she instantly looked away from my profile. “Running away won’t fix anything.”

“No.”

I saw the store shop that I was supposed to go into, and pulled to the side of the road a few yards ahead. “Wait.” I removed my sunglasses and put it atop of my head before I opened the door. The trunk was open and I rummaged around the far end until I found what I was looking for. “Put it on,” I told her, and let the heavy leather jacket fall over her lap. “I know its hot, but I can’t let you go in there like that.”

“Got to keep up appearances.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

She winced slightly as she bent her wounded arm. “It’s exactly that, but you forget about my face.”

“Shit.”

“Hand me your glasses,” she demanded, and laid out her open palm over the side of the car until I caved in. She placed my sunglasses over her face, fluffing up her hair until it covered the side that had the purple bruise over it. “I’ll make sure to only show one side to them.”

“You’ve done this sort of thing before?”

She opened the car door on me purposefully, causing me to take a quick step back with my hand over my sore knee. “Should I tell them I’m your daughter?” she asked, as she continued to ignore my low groan. “No, that won’t work. How about a friend?”

“Sure,” I grunted through gritted teeth.

“They will never believe it.” She flapped out her leather jacket, and I found it odd how attractive she looked in my clothing. “I’m your girl.”

“My girl,” I echoed, as I tried to wrap my head around the idea. She reached into the car seat to retrieve her purse, and then leaned over the closed door to apply a fresh layer of lipstick. _Damn._

“Your girl,” she stated, and then puckered her lips at me. “You only met me this morning and decided to show me around.”

“Sure, just let me do most of the talking.”

“Any time, hun.” She winked at me, and then strutted her legs forward to walk over to the front of the shop. _There is no way in hell that girl is eighteen years old,_ I thought, and then had to snap myself back into reality to follow her.

* * *

Renly was just at the front door with his keys in hand by the time I swung open the door. “Hey Pete,” he guilty shouted out. “Gosh! I didn’t think you’d come.”

“You sold it, didn’t you?”

“He gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

“I wanted that yacht,” I droned out with bitterness. “You couldn’t wait-”

“-I can’t say no to Tywin Lannister!”

“But you can say it to me.”

“He’s the fucking Govenor, Pete.”

“I don’t give a fuck who he is! I needed that ship.”

“Look I got loads of other yachts I can sell to you. Come around the back and I’ll show you them.”

I swore I could have killed him at the moment, but Sansa suddenly pushed her hand against my rib-case and grabbed a hold of my arm. “Come on, babe, you can show me some.”

_Babe._

Renly smirked at me, suddenly taking in the two of us together. “Pete, you have a girl?”

_Babe?_

“Petyr is very attractive, why wouldn’t he?” she quickly responded. “I want to see the other yachts.”

 _The girl deserves a spanking,_ I thought, and bit down on my lip so I wouldn’t say anything I’d regret.

“Alright, I’ll show you around,” Renly said with sudden peppiness, and pocketed his keys into his pant pocket before he led the way. “I got a nice one that the two of you will like, its just your type Petyr. Stylish, sleek and fast enough for your taste. More importantly, it can have those big party you always like to throw.”

“Petyr, you’re a party animal?” Sansa asked, though I was still trying to get over the nickname she gave me.

“Petyr is a social butterfly. Everyone loves him!” Renly turned around so he can walk backwards down the hall. “I really am sorry about the yacht. I couldn’t say no to the old lion.”

“No, of course not. He is a Lannister,” Sansa said with bitterness, and that is when I realized she knew more about the man that I had originally thought. “I imagine he took it already.”

“No, its still in the dock. He will pick it up first thing tomorrow morning, and no I can’t sell it to you. He already gave me the cash- imagine that, a brief case full of cash.”

“You don’t have it on you,” I said in a menacing voice.

“No, I took it straight to the bank. Only came back to dismiss the store front clerk and lock up the door.”

“Too bad I had to show up.” Renly laughed nervously, and adjusted his watermelon printed tie before he turned around to walk the proper way again. Sansa caught my attention after she let her arm slip out of mine, and it felt odd to feel only the cold air brushing the side of me. _Hmmm, I was just getting used to it too._ I found my eyes turning into her direction, seeing a nervous smile cast in my direction before she looked away. I found my arm bending inwardly, and then nodded my head for her to place her hand inside of it. “We have to keep up appearances,” I lied in a almost a whisper, and her cheeks brightened a tiny bit before she placed her arm in mine.

“Okay,” Renly piped up, after he swung open the white french doors to show the long ramp that would lead us to his dock. “The largest one is Twyin’s.”

“Mine.”

“Pete.”

“I’ll give you more.”

He shook his head at me adamantly, knowing he it was only a losing battle. “I can’t.”

Sansa scanned the large white yacht, taking in the white sails flapping in the wind. It really was a nice boat, even if I didn’t know much about them. “Where is the other one you want to sell to Pete?” she inquired, taking up my preferred nickname as she turned to Renly.

“It’s just behind it.”

“Let’s see it.”

“Yeah, sure.” He scratched his short brown locks, and then pointed in the direction we would have to walk. “Just down here.”

I pulled Sansa into me, liking how she was taking charge. It was strange to feel my stiff leather jacket over her thin frame, seeing how well it fitted her with her long auburn hair streaming down the back of it. There was an alluring scent about her as well, which must have come from her hair; fruity, but I couldn’t decipher the exact scents just yet.

“You really growing in that goatee,” Renly prompted up, after he took a good look at me. “I really like it.”

I arched my eyebrow at him. “I’m sure you do.”

He bit his lip at me funnily, and then darted his eyes at Sansa nervously. “Its just over here,” he stammered out, and then picked up his pace. The ship lived up to its name, glossy white with streams of black lines flowing over the side. The deck was a light pine colour, and I liked the spacious look of it. “Its got a nice set up inside. Kitchen, small living space, all the things you’ll ever need. It is really quite homely, you want to take a look.”

“Love too!” Sansa piped up, before I could get in a word.

“Sounds great!” Renly shouted out, excited by the prospect that he might make two good sales in one day. He brought down the ramp, and then helped me climb up it first until I was safely inside of the ship. “Take a look around. I won’t get in your way.”

Sansa reached for my hand, tugging it forward so we could explore the ship alone. We walked around the yacht hand in hand, her eyes alighting by everything that came into her view with a series of “Ohhhss” and “Look at that!”. I felt young being around her, as if she shaved off twenty-years of my age with all of her excitement. I played it cool, looking around like it was something I had seen before. “Let’s go downstairs,” she suggested, and then led me down the narrow staircase with her hand in mine. The kitchen was small but comfortable enough to be used, and then there was the bedroom, where she lingered longer than necessary. “Its so big,” she laughed, and then plopped down at the foot of the bed with a hearty laugh. “I like it.”

“Are you going to buy it?”

“Me.”

“Yes, you.”

She let our joined hands swayed side to side, and then she gave me a terrible smirk before she pulled me into her. I crashed into her knees, and almost fell on top of her, but I caught myself just in time. “I don’t have too,” she teased, once she realized how close our faces were to each other. “I’ll just let you invite me over.”

“What makes you think I’ll invite you over?” I asked in a husky voice, finding this young woman incredibly attractive at the moment. My sunglasses were covering her eyes, but I knew she was daringly looking into my own.

“Because you will.” She pressed her hands down on my chest and then inched me away from her, as if something came across her mind. “Let’s look around some more.”

I closed my eyes as she walked past me, wondering what the hell just happened. _Am I reading this right, or is this girl just playing games with me?_ I looked at her retreating back, wondering if she was a gold-digger. I’ve encountered them before, but she didn’t seem to fit the bill. _And then she seemed to recognize the name Lannister…_

“Tywin?” I spoke up, as she looked out the small circular window of the kitchen. “You know him?”

“I know his grandson, he's the one you met this afternoon.”

“I don’t understand… is it Joffrey?”

“Who else?”

“You filed a complaint against Joffrey, and… you dragged me into it?” I asked, with my Irish brogue sounding stronger than ever.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she lashed out with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She turned around to face me, leaning against the kitchen sink as she added, “Did I ruin your perfect image?”

“It just so happens that I’m well acquainted with the Lannister’s.” I squinted my eyes close with stress, realizing I might have a dug a nice little hole for myself.

“And this is the reason why I kept it quiet for so long,” she voiced aloud. “No one would believe me, and even if they did, they won’t do anything about it. But then you came along, and I thought that maybe things would change.” She brushed her shoulder past me, as she walked out of the kitchen. “I was wrong!”

“Sansa!”

“Leave me alone,” she sulked, and then charged up the stairs without me.

I quickly followed her, jogging up two steps at a time until I got to the landing. She was leaning over the edge, her hands dangling over the side as she stared at the peaceful water. I quickly joined her, but made sure I leaned my back against the side of the yacht instead. “I’m sorry,” I hushed, and then laid a hand over her shoulder that only made her flinch. “I am.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“I was just overwhelmed that’s all.”

“I can ask the officer to take your name off the list, but if I do my case may fall flat.”

“Twyin Lannister is the Govenor of California, I’m afraid it already has.”

“Great,” she said with sarcasm, and then rolled up the sleeves to my leather jacket to show the creamy white bandages I wrapped around her arm.

“I’ll keep my name on the list.”

She nodded her head stiffly at me, while she bit down on her lip. She was trying to hold back a world of pain, and it made sense why she mentioned earlier that she wanted to run away. I tilted my body into her presence more, wanting to look at her instead of the lapping waves. Her hair billowed softly in the willowing wind, her skin taking on a warm tanned colour in the brightly lit sun. The creases of my black leather jacket showed traces of her form, and I let my eyes travel downwards to the rosy pink nail polish she was currently sporting. She was young, but old at the same time; I could see that now.

“I didn’t mean to lash out at you earlier. I was just mad.”

“Don’t worry. I understand.”

She licked her lips feebly, and then squinted her eyes into the sun overhead of us. I knew she was opening up to me, and it was rather curious for her considering we were practically strangers. Renly was no where in sight when I let my eyes scan the open deck area. I heard Sansa shifting beside me, and it was only then that I turned my head to see her staring at me. “What is it?” I asked of her softly, noticing a change in her demeanor.

“Nothing,” she said with a slight wince around the corner of her right eye. The sunglasses covered her true expression, so I was left to my own musings. “I guess we’ve seen it all.”

“You have, but I need a more through investigation.”

“For what?”

“To see if it could potentially fall into my plan.” I smirked at her as I added, “And if I need to sail away, because of someone’s wrath… a name that shall go unnamed…” She broke out in laughter after that, knowing fully well to the man I was referring too. “I need it to be good enough to sail across the border.”

“And where will you go?”

“Somewhere hot,” I quipped, and found myself leaning into her person more. “With palm trees and sandy beaches.”

“No.”

“No?”

“That’s not what you want.”

“Why would you think that?”

She let her gaze fall back to the cool blue sea, watching the gentle ripples dance across the water on such a hot summer’s day. “Because that is not who you are,” she answered me in a confident voice, and then let the lids of her eyes close softly as if she was trying to take in the scenery for one last time. “Tell me what you really want?”

And with that I opened my mouth ready for a quick reply, but the way she slid off my sunglasses and truly looked at me with the softest blue eyes made me want to reveal the truth.

 


	2. A Free Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is continually caught off-guard by Sansa's free spirited ways, but the thing that catches him off guard the most is her directness on what she wants from him.

I wanted to tell her I wanted to go back home. To see the countryside again; the rolling green pastures with the slow-moving white sheep all clustered around together. To take my dad’s car out, that rusty red van and take a turn down that steep hill again- the same one my father warned me never to drive on a cold rainy day. I wanted to visit that shady old pub, have a pint while listening to the same radio station the owner kept on playing for hours on end; watch the rain pelt the foggy window, swiping my hand across the cold surface to try and take a look outside.

I wanted to tell her that my life was a lie. The gel in my hair was only a way to hide the fact that I had short curly dark hair, so wild and untamed it was the only reason I kept a comb on me at all times. The fact that I was wearing white because people told me it looked good on me, but all I wanted was to dress from head to toe in a single shade of black. I was a sham- my life was a sham. The only reason I wanted to buy this yacht was for my clients, and to make myself look bigger than I actually am. I’m a showman and my life is a façade.

“Petyr?” she lightly asked, with a small crinkle in her forehead as she began to furrow her eyebrows together.

“Ireland,” I told her, and then darted my gaze away so I could look at the open sea again.

“Back home.”

“Yes,” I droned. I blinked slowly as I stared at the scenery, watching the ripples form along the lapping sea, catching the glimmer of the sunlight reflecting off it.

Her voice sounded distance as she uttered: “That sounds more like you.”

“Yes, it does,” I chuckled softly. “Doesn’t it?”

“Then go back.”

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can.”

“No, I have too much work to do here.” I eased myself off the side of the boat, and then stood up tall to my feet. “I’m going to have a look around, okay.”

I left Sansa where she was and scratched my fingers through my hair as I walked across the open deck. The entire yacht was rather posh looking, it was no wonder it was so expensive. I had the funds of course, but did I really want it. The boat race was in two days, I was hoping to show up and throw a large party- have some rich donors get drunk and offer to write me a cheque then and there. _I still have to hire some girls,_ I remembered, knowing the prospect of getting laid would increase my income rate ten-fold. I took a look downstairs again, finding it too homely for the party I wanted to throw. The yacht I originally wanted to buy would have been perfect, but the Lannister had to buy it before me. Damn him.

The stairs creaked softly behind me and I turned around to see Sansa halfway down the stairs. My leather jacket hung over her arm, and I could see the red bruises along her arm where the cloth bandages didn’t cover it. Her lime green dress was sticking to her skin, strays of red hair clinging to the top of her arm from the scorching heat. She just stood there on the step looking at me.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just checking on you,” she softly spoke, and then looked down at her wounded arm where she was currently rubbing her fingers across it.

“I’m just having a look around,” I sighed, and then found myself leaning against the kitchen countertop right next to the sink. “Its kind of small.”

“Its comfortable.”

“Too comfortable,” I complained. “Anymore than ten people and the place would feel cramped.”

“Then have no more than eight.”

“Sansa, honey, I will need a lot more than eight.”

She smiled at my words, and then tilted her head downwards as she descended the rest of the steps. “Renly called for me a few minutes ago. He says we got ten more minutes and then he has to lock up for the day.”

“He means ten more minutes so he can take the cheque and cash it in the bank before it closes for the day.” I looked over my shoulder to see the circular window behind me, a shimmering blue sea was all that I could see from my vantage point. I heard the soft footsteps of Sansa approaching, and soon she stood in front of me with an arresting stare.

“How old are you?”

“Why?”

“I’m just curious.”

“How old are you?” I countered with something of a smug.

“No, I asked you first.”

“And I asked you second.”

She laughed in front of me, and then took a few steps over to the side so she could lean against the countertop as well. My jacket was folded neatly and placed on the far side of the countertop and then she stared ahead at the abstract painting ahead of us.

“The painting is very colourful,” I observed, since the sunrise over the sea was blotted over with dabs of yellow and bright red.

“Too colourful,” she jeered, and crossed her arms at the sight of it. “I hate it.”

“You hate everything.”

“No, I don’t.”

I turned my head to her with a smirk, feeling like I was speaking to a child for once. “You do.”

“I don’t hate _you._ ”

“Oh, now that’s a first.”

She rolled her eyes at me and then turned her gaze away. “If you do end up buying this ship, promise me you’ll take that god awful painting down.”

“I will.”

“I’m growing sick of it.” She dug into her purse and then pulled out a wad of pink bubble gum. “Want some?”

“No.”

“It doesn’t really freshen your breath, but I like the way it tastes,” she explained, before she plopped the small cube into her mouth. “Sweet and fruity.”

“I prefer chewing on fresh mint.”

“That sounds gross.”

“No,” I said with a whimsical smile. “Its actually quite healthy.”

“No wonder you look good,” she spat out without realizing it. “For your age, I mean.”

I couldn’t help but seize this moment and leaned the side of my body along the countertop so I could face her fully. “You think I look good?”

“Yeah,” she said with confidence. “I’d…” Her cheeks turned a tinge of red, and then she began to chew down on the wad of gum harder. “Well, you know.”

“Do I?” I droned from the back of my throat.

“Funny,” she spat out, and then turned her head to attempt to blow a bubble. It popped within seconds, a thing that annoyed her greatly. “So, you going to buy this thing or not?”

“If he drops the price I will.”

“Fat chance of that happening.”

“Then I won’t buy it,” I informed her, and then walked past Sansa to get to the staircase. “You coming?”

Renly was walking along the dock, talking to a man I vaguely recognized from before. It wasn’t until he turned around and I saw that awfully pretty face that I recognized him at once. “Loras,” I exclaimed, and pretended I liked the man much more than I did. “What are you doing here?”

“Stealing Renly away,” he answered back, as he watched me descend the plank with Sansa close behind me. “I’m taking him to a party for Independence Day.”

“They have that sort of thing,” I laughed, after I helped Sansa down the rest of the way.

“Yeah, absolutely! The two of you should come.” Loras eyed the jacket Sansa was currently throwing over her shoulders, and to my surprise he exclaimed: “Nice jacket.”

“Thanks,” Sansa sweetly replied. “It’s Petyr.”

“Petyr,” Loras said with a smug. “You never told us.”

“That’s because I only met her today,” I explained, and hoped this sort of thing wouldn’t hit the rumour mill. I was perfectly happy with my title as wealthy old bachelor and I’d like to keep it that way for a little bit longer.

“Oh, I see,” Loras mused aloud. “That sort of thing.”

 _What sort of thing,_ I wondered, and then once I caught him doing a once over over Sansa’s entire frame I realized what he was referring too. _Great, now they think she’s a whore._

Sansa’s cheek turned a bright shade of pink, but she surprisingly held her tongue.

“Not sure what you mean by that,” I loudly called out. “We hit it off, and I thought I’d take her out for the day. So, unfortunately, I will have to turn down your invitation. Sansa and I have much better things to do.” My gaze directed to Renly amused expression and I added: “Sell that yacht to Tywin. Maybe Cersei will take the boat off him and if I’m lucky she’ll drown in it.”

I grabbed a hold of Sansa’s hand and led her away, too annoyed with Renly and Loras to think clearly anymore.

“Thanks for sticking up for me,” Sansa spoke up, after I slammed those flimsy French doors behind us.

“They were rude,” I grunted under my breath. “And even if you were, I see no reason for Loras to point it out like that.”

“No,” she said in an almost lost voice. “But people like that think they can say whatever the hell they want.”

“What people?”

“Your people,” she answered me, which made me stop dead in my tracks in the middle of the dimly lit hallway. “What?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Rich people always got that sense of entitlement.”

“You sound like you’re against anyone who is rich.”

“No,” she quickly rebutted. “I just see things different than you.”

“Clearly,” I said through gritted teeth, and then squeezed my hand tighter in hers as I led her to the front door of the shop.

It wasn’t until our feet hit the pavement and a blaring of a car horn could be heard that I actually turned around to look at her- she looked almost sad.

“Look, kid, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“No.” I let go of her hand and walked backwards till I could lean against the side of my car. “No, you’re an adult.”

“Thank you!”

“Look…” I waved my hands away from my chest and shrugged my shoulders slightly at her. “…I feel like I did something wrong back there.”

“You’ll never see things the way I do. You’ll never look at the world and see all the things that are _wrong_ with it-”

“-or right,” I interjected. “Life has its ups and downs, doesn’t it? Its not a song.”

She smiled at my words, and then lowered my sunglasses so I could see the dark bruising around the corner of her eye. “No, its not.” She reached forward to hand me back the glasses, and then looked like she was about to pull off her jacket when I stopped her. “I’m hot.”

“I’m not getting stopped by the police as I’m driving you home. Put it back on.”

“So, you really are taking me home?”

“Yes.” I raised my hand in front of her chest with my sunglasses offered to her, so she could put it back on. “Or you thought I wouldn’t keep my word.”

“No, I thought…” She accepted the glasses and put it on her face with some reluctance. “…I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Clearly, it does.”

She walked away from me to throw out her gum in a nearby trash can, and I noticed how slow her movements were when she was coming back to me. “Is there anybody at home?” I asked her, and she quickly shook her head with a sullen gesture. “You want me to take you someplace else?”

“Well, I’m kind of hungry,” she mused aloud. “But I don’t have a lot of money.”

“Then it’s a good thing, I’m here.” I watched her smile, and thought it made her look ten times more beautiful when she shined it at me. “What would you like to eat?”

“Oh, just about anything.”

“There is a nice spot near my place, I’ll take you there. Its about a twenty-minute drive down the highway, is that fine?”

“Sure,” she said with excitement, and side-stepped away from me so she could open the car down. It was locked, however, and she shot me a look of surprised to see it locked for her. “Come on, Pete!”

“Give me a second,” I laughed, and strolled around the hood of the car so I could unlock my door first. “Alright, sweetling, come in,” I told her, and waved my hand so she could come inside of my car. It wasn’t until she giddily put on her seatbelt that I started the engines and bolted out of the parking spot.

* * *

We were seated on a balcony, four stories high from a rocky cliff that hovered just over the ocean sea. Sansa was sipping on a strawberry shake, tilting her ruby red straw away from the fluffy whip-cream she had licked off her lips earlier. I was still replaying that scene, imagining what it would be like to kiss those lips of hers. She was talking, but I was getting lost with the words she was saying. Her light pink lips kept moving, her eyes as blue as the sunlit sea rested comfortably in mine.

“So, you see why I had to take night school,” she finished, and then looked guilty down into her milkshake with something of shame.

“At least you went back to finish your education.”

“I don’t know why I always end up in the wrong crowd. No, wait, I do.” She rested the long glass cup on the table in front of her, and then brushed her fingers through her hair to get it away from her face. “I kept pretending I’m someone I’m not. Its so easy to do, you know, and you don’t realize it until you look in the mirror one day and not recognize that person at all. It came to me the day I bought a brown die for my hair; I wanted to fit in, but you just can’t. You have to be yourself.”

“I’m happy you didn’t change it.”

“Yeah, well…” Sansa looked shy all of a sudden, realizing I was staring at her a bit too hard.

I looked away and lifted the menu to see if there was anything interesting for lunch. The waiter would be coming back at any moment, and I at least wanted to have something to tell him. I knew I couldn’t have my usual steak sandwich and wine, so it was time to try something brand new. “How hungry are you?”

“Starving.”

“You haven’t eaten?”

“A bagel and a coffee.” She placed her lips over her straw, eyeing me with a look in her eyes I couldn’t make out because of the sunglasses she had suddenly put back on. _For me no doubt,_ I realized, since the table next to us was suddenly occupied by a pair of business men.

I leaned forward to grab a hold of my pomegranate juice, hoping it would cool me off from the heat of the sun. Sansa caught me off guard when she asked what I had eaten for breakfast as well. “Smoked salmon,” I told her. “It was good.”

“Our breakfast is like night and day.”

“Yeah,” I chuckled, and then took another sip of my juice. “Do you know what you want?”

“They don’t have burgers here.”

“No, this isn’t that kind of place.”

“They have a chicken burger,” she read aloud. “Should I have it grilled or breaded? You would probably say grilled.”

“Why?” I asked, as I leaned back in my seat to take a good look at her.

“Cause you had your smoked salmon and your pomegranate juice. You’re like Mr. Healthy.”

“Mr. Baelish,” I corrected her. She made a face, something that caught my eye immediately. “What is it?”

“The way you said your name,” she answered me in a smooth tone of voice. “With that accent of yours.”

“And?”

“Nothing.” She pursed her lips and deliberately looked away from me, using the menu to block my view.

I decided to scan the menu as well and settled on a leg of lamb with grilled vegetables. “Find anything?”

“Everything is so fancy here.”

“You think?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders while she lowered the menu. “I guess I’m not used to these kinds of places.”

“I’m sure your _friends_ wouldn’t take you here.”

“No,” she harmlessly laughed. “We go down to that shop with the two-dollar burgers.”

My voice was overly sarcastic as I muttered out: “Sounds delicious.”

“Oh, it really is.” Sansa folded the menu and placed it on the table with a careless air about her. “Nothing beats the scenery though. I’ll miss the ocean when I finally leave this place.”

“Or you can go somewhere else near the ocean.”

“I could,” she deliberated aloud. “Will see.”

“Anyone ever tells you…” My eyebrow raised with slight amusement. “…you’re a free spirit.”

“All the time!”

I rubbed my fingers over my moustache and then let it slide downwards over my goatee till I reached the bottom of my chin. “I’m glad I am not the first.”

She smiled at me, and I couldn’t help but feel my lips return the same gesture and smile back at her as well. The waiter finally came to take our orders, and Sansa did her best to contain her laugher when I opted for the grilled vegetables.

“Old man,” she teased, once the waiter went away.

“I don’t know…” I looked over my shoulder to point at the waiter that just left us. “…I’m not losing my hair. I don’t have a beer belly.” I patted down on my flat abdomen to prove my point. “I think I look good for my age.”

“Yes,” she almost purred, which made my hand freeze over my stomach.

“Oh?”

“I already told you that before.”

“You did?”

She smirked at me, and then used her hand to cover her mouth in a flirty manner. When she finally dropped her hand all I could see was her biting down harshly down on her lip, and then she had to turn her gaze away from me again.

“So…” I leaned forward in my chair and let my elbows rest down on the table. “…you find me attractive.”

“Your enjoying this too much.”

“No.”

“You are,” she giggled, and then used her hand to cover her mouth again. “But I’m sure loads of girls tell you that.”

“Well…”

“And you enjoy every second of it.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“You and your lavish bachelor life.” She lifted her milkshake and began to suck on the straw again, but something with the way she was rubbing her finger up and down the straw seductively made me think of something else entirely. I fidgeted in my seat and licked my lips as I forced my gaze away from her. “But you’re not lonely, not really.” I heard her cup being placed on the smooth table and scrape away from her as she leaned forward in her seat as well. “Maybe you are?”

“I’m not lonely,” I lied. “What makes you think that?”

“Just intuition,” she suggested with a slight shrug of her right shoulder. “But I could be wrong.”

“I’m not lonely,” I informed. “And if I was, well, I must have gotten used to it by now.”

“I bet you have a big house with only yourself to live in it.”

“I…”

The waiter returned to our table to place down a bowl full of freshly made bread and a platter for butter that was whipped to perfection. None of us made a sound as he set up the table neatly, and only when he left did Sansa rest her chin over the palm of her hand. “You are, aren’t you?”

“I quite like my life the way it is.”

“But its sad.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Its so easy to lie, isn’t it?” she asked me. “It comes so natural now.”

“I’m speaking the truth,” I said through gritted teeth, but the deep tremor in my voice disproved that theory.

Sansa steadily lifted her drink off the table and began to sip at her milkshake again, feeling the need not to say anything else for the time being.

“You know, my mother used to say…” She waited for me to have eye contact with her before she continued. “That everybody needs somebody. I think what she says is true.”

“You seem to think that I’m some old lonely man, but I’m not,” I argued back. “I am happily content with my life and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Nothing?”

My voice was flat as I woodenly replied: “Nothing.”

She shook her head with disbelief, which annoyed me greatly. “Don’t you ever get tired of lying to yourself? Pretending that your someone you’re not.”

“You have barely known me for three hours,” I reminded her. “Do you really think you know me?”

“No,” she admitted aloud. “But you can’t tell me there is not some small part of you that wants someone- that _needs_ someone.”

“The only thing I need is peace and quiet,” I shot back, and then raised myself from my seat with sudden abruptness. “I’m going out for a smoke.”

She never had a time to reply, I strode off the balcony so fast you would have thought someone pulled the fire alarm. _If only that was the case,_ I thought, _maybe then I could really leave her._

* * *

By the time I returned to my table I did my best to look cool and composed, but the way she looked at me was like an arrow trying to chink into my armor. She said nothing as I took my seat, but she never let her eyes stray away from me. “Feel better?” she asked in a curt tone of voice.

“I feel wonderful,” I lied, and then lifted up my knife and fork to dig into my food. “That was fast. The food is here already? I wasn’t gone long.”

“I was only trying to help, you know.”

“I don’t need help, and if I did… I’d talk to a shrink.”

She lifted a french fry in the air and let it hover just in front of her lips. “You wouldn’t tell them a thing,” she deliberated aloud, and then took her first bite of her meal.

“No, I would lie to them.”

“You would,” she assented. “Were you always a good liar?”

“Were you always so good at being truthful?” I countered. “I’m surprised you don’t have a bible on you. Thump me over the head to get the golden dust spilling all over me.”

“No, I’m not that kind of girl,” she laughed. “I’m not perfect, never was.”

“Neither am I,” I answered her, as I carved my sharp knife into the tender leg of lamb. “In fact, I think I’m possibly the worst man you’ll ever meet.”

“Another lie.”

“No,” I drawled out slowly. “I was being truthful.”

“How many women have you slept with?” she suddenly asked, which made my sawing of the knife suddenly stop.

“What?”

“How many?” Sansa leaned back in her seat, and left her lunch just sitting on the table for a moment. “And you have to be honest, mind you. No exaggeration.”

“I lost count.”

“Oh?” she said with a bit of a smile. “I wish I could say the same, but I can can count them on both hands if you know what I mean.” She wore a curious grin as she added, “I’m good with my hands too.”

“Maybe I should test it out,” I answered lowly without looking at her. “Put it to the test.”

“I’ll pass with flying colours!” she laughed, which drew the attention of the table beside us. Sansa simply smiled at them till they looked away, and then leaned over to snatch at a green bean covered in butter. “Delicious.”

“You can ask you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Sansa squinted her eyes at me teasingly. “Can I try one?”

“You barely touched your own food.”

“I’m surprised you can still eat,” she remarked with a bored expression. “You know most men would have ordered the check by now.”

“I’m a very patient person.”

“Yes, you are,” she considered aloud. “And you have a plan too, I bet.”

“Eat your food, sweetling.”

She winked at me with pleasure, and then lifted her chicken burger so she can take the first bite. I called over the waiter to give us both a refill, and only when he left did, I catch her staring at me. “Sansa?”

“Nothing,” she said with a tiny smile. “I just…”

“Yes.”

“Its nothing,” she lied, and then lowered her gaze to move the food around her plate.

“One minute you practically tell me you want to sleep with me and now…”

“It was just a thought.”

“Okay, out with it.”

“Its nice to be taken care of, that’s all.”

“I’m a gentleman, Sansa.”

She reached for the salt and lightly sprinkled it over her fries. “I know you are, and it’s a nice change.”

“I feel a woman should be treated well, especially a pretty girl like yourself.”

“Where have you been all my life?” she laughed, and then let her chin rest over the palm of her hand again.

“I’ve been here and there.”

“Petyr?”

“Yes.”

“Will you take me back to your place once we’re done here?” I blinked at her, caught off guard by the woman’s directness. She was most certainly unlike any woman I’ve met before. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Well, I…”

“It’s pretty forward of me,” she shyly laughed. “But I thought… what the hell.”

“A spontaneous decision.”

“I do that a lot.” She tilted her head to the sea to watch the afternoon sun rest over the aqua coloured ocean. “You don’t have any plans, do you, Pete?”

“No.”

“Then you’ll let me come?”

“I’ll let you come,” I consented, though I had mixed feelings about the predicament.

“I promise I won’t fall in love with you,” she blurted out. “If that’s what your worried about.”

“I hadn’t even thought that far to be honest.”

“I’m attracted to you, and I get the sense you feel the same way. So, I thought… why not?”

“You do this a lot, I gather?”

“Only with the right guys,” she answered me, before she took to eating her burger again.

“And I’m the right guy, or at least fall into that category? I’m curious what you see in me.”

She chose not to answer and kept on eating her food.

“What makes you think I’d accept your offer?”

She took up a napkin to wipe the side of her mouth, and then looked around the table before she fetched a ketchup bottle. “The same reason you were willing to drive me home.”

“I was trying to be a gentleman.”

“No, you only pretend that to be the case.” She smiled over her food, and then took to eating the burger again.

“What other motive would I have?”

“Who knows.” She paused to swallow down her food. “I haven’t quite figured you out yet.”

“Then let’s keep it that way.” I looked over my shoulder to see the waiter approaching our table with freshly made drinks. “Finish your food and I’ll ask for the bill.”

“And then you’ll take me home?”

“I’ll take you home.”

 


	3. Turn the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's boldness catches Petyr off-guard, but its only a matter of time until he is willing to turn the tables.

I was speeding down the highway, probably faster than I should. My white dress shirt was flapping in the wind as I accelerated down the long hill, feeling the breeze seep through my thin shirt to blow against my hot chest. It was late in the afternoon and the heat wasn’t letting up.

Sansa’s head was tilted away from me, her gaze fixated more on the jagged cliffs that was just off the side of the road. I still couldn’t believe I was taking her home with me. I hardly knew this girl; it was a risky thing to do.

I knew I was attracted to her; she was a red-head with blue eyes and a body that could easily be matched up with a model. She was young, exciting, and there was something about the way she looked at me…

“Should I put on the radio?”

“No, its fine,” she quietly answered me, while she continued to stare at the raging sea down below. “I like hearing the waves.”

“It unnerving.”

“What is?”

“Knowing how close we are to it,” I answered her, after I turned my head in her direction.

“You’re a safe driver.”

“I’d like to think so.” She turned her head in my direction, and took a few moments to simply watch me drive. “Is it much further?”

“Just another exit,” I casually replied. “Why are you in a hurry?”

She laughed at me and shook her head most fervently. “No,” was her sole reply once she was finished, and then she leaned out the open window to take in the sea more.

I asked her where she lived, and when she described the area, I realized how poor and run-down it was. There was no embarrassment on her side, however, and I began to wonder if she was familiar with the rumours of drug trafficking in that area.

I felt as though I picked up a stray dog, the runt of the litter, but was it cruel to even entertain such an idea.

Sansa had repeated the same question to myself, and when I simply rapped out the street name her eyebrows raised to very top of her forehead in surprise. “There!”

“Yeah.”

“You live there?” she repeated with a faltering voice.

“Yes.”

“How…” She bit down on her lip and then lowered her head in shame. “Maybe, this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Don’t worry you won’t end up on the front page of a newspaper or something.”

“Oh,” she mouthed, obviously unaware that could ever be a possibility for her and I. “What did you say you were again?”

“I never told you,” I reminded her. “I’m sort of a financial advisor… for very rich people.”

“Oh.”

“Freelance business,” I explained, and shrugged my shoulder like it was the most normal thing in the world. “And when the time comes for you to get a _job,_ I’ll be yours as well.”

She audibly sighed, which amused me greatly.

“You’re a pretty girl, Sansa, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Maybe I could work for you.”

I did my best to cover my smirk before I droned out: “No.”

“You must need a secretary or something.”

“I already have one.”

“I could be your second one.”

The exit was fast approaching, so I turned on my indicators to signal that I was coming off the highway. It wasn’t until I looked into the rear-view mirror and slide into the adjoining lane that I finally answered Sansa. “You would hate it.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t picture you locked away in a tiny little office.”

“You never know.”

“Oh, I do,” I snarky replied, and purposefully turned my gaze towards her so she could see my prideful smug.

“Would I be sharing that office with you?”

“No.”

“Oh,” she quietly answered me. “Then yes, I would hate it.”

I blinked in confusion, and only when it was safe to do so I turned my head in her direction. She must have been waiting for that moment, for she quickly winked at me as a teasing reply.

“You wouldn’t get any work done if you shared it with me.”

“You’re right,” she expressed in a loud tone of voice. “You would have to fire me.”

The right lane ended, and I was forced to wait at a red-light until it was safe for me to merge into traffic. “You would make a _terrible_ secretary,” I teased, unaware of how far apart my legs were spreading as I uttered it.

“We all have our talents,” she quickly responded with a flick of her hair. “Maybe you can find me useful somewhere else.”

My jaw dropped. _Oh, she is good._ I bit down on my bottom lip as I turned my head away from her, hoping she wouldn’t distract me with such naughty thoughts for the rest of the way home.

Sansa leaned in her car seat, so that she was closer to me. “Can you think of anything, Petyr?”

“No,” I lied, and found the grip around the steering wheel grew tighter.

She leaned back into her seat, and then idly turned her head to the large billboard that was promoting some kind hairspray. I heard her tapping her finger against the inside of the car door, and suddenly she turned in her seat to face me. “You mind if I smoke?”

“Sure?”

“Can I have one of yours?”

“You smoke?”

“Sometimes.”

“Go right ahead,” I offered, and pointed at my glove box where a box was stashed. “But you know you shouldn’t smoke.”

“That’s a bit hypocritical.”

“Yes,” I agreed with an awful smile.

“I suppose you will say its unlady-like… like my mother.”

“No,” I drawled out slowly, so she wouldn’t think I’m that kind of person.

“My dad smokes sometimes, so every now and then I’ll go in his car and pluck a few.”

“Sansa,” I scolded. “Are you a thief?”

“No,” she answered me in a guilty voice.

“Will I have to worry about waking up tomorrow morning with nothing but my bedsheets around me?”

“What do you mean?”

I arched an eyebrow at her for a moment, before I turned my attention back to the road.

“I wouldn’t steal anything from you.”

“Well, see.”

“I swear it!” I casted her another look of disbelief, which earned a haughty huff on her end. “Petyr, I swear it on my grandmother’s grave.”

“I want proof that she’s not still alive.”

She made a scoffing sound and then crossed her arms against my chest in ill-humour. “I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“No, of course not, sweetling.” Sansa seemed to brighten at the nickname, and then tilted the whole of her body in my direction. “Ahhh! That cheered you up.”

“Yup!” she brightly answered me. “So can I have one.”

“Sure, but I’ll be wanting one too.”

“So, have it.”

“No, I can’t exceed my normal amount,” I relayed to her soberly. We were at a stop light waiting for a left turn, so I let one arm fall down to my side and let my left hand gingerly rest upon the steering wheel. “I’d rather watch you.”

“I can do it.”

“Prove it,” I mouthed out fiendishly, and then reached into my pant pocket to take out my silver lighter.

“Thanks babe,” she teased as she snatched it from my hand, knowing full well how much I disliked that name. The few extra moments of waiting for a green light was occupied by watching her slip my long cigarette into her mouth, watching how those taunt pink lips of her curled effortless around it before it perked up in the corner. She’s smiling at me, I realized, and couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Like what you see.”

“Perhaps.”

“Old man,” she taunted. “I know you do.”

The light turned green, so I simply rolled my eyes at her before I pressed down on the gas pedal again. We were heading towards a quieter part of California, the ones where large mansions were set on the very tops of the hills to overlook everything. Sansa was right about one thing, I did live alone, but its been so long that to live with anyone else would be a pain.

It will be weird sharing a bed with someone again, I noted, even if its for one night.

I glanced over in her direction, seeing how she silently inhaled the cigarette as she looked down the long winding road ahead of us. A soft billow of smoke escaped her lips, the lids of her eyes falling slightly in peacefulness before she settled her head at the back of the chair. “I feel better,” she voiced aloud, after she took out the lip-gloss stained cigarette to hold it out in front of her.

“I never thought you weren’t.”

“I got nervous,” she confessed. “Imagine that… me nervous.”

“Not a normal thing.”

She chuckled low to herself, as though the thought amused her. “Rare, if ever it happens.”

“That must be nice,” I noted, while the engine roared in indignation since I was steered it up a sharp hill that would lead to my driveway.

“You’re ever nervous.”

“Simply having you in my car makes me nervous,” I relayed. “I hardly know anything about you, except your name.”

“And its real and true, since you heard it from the police officer yourself.”

I grunted at her, though it was cut short once I caught sight of the front of my house. Sansa gasped at the sight of the large white building, and then leaned forward once she realized I had two other cars parked inside of the driveway. “Yes, there mine,” I informed her, since I knew exactly what she was thinking.

“All of them?”

“Yes.”

“You ever need a ward or something, you know who to call.”

“You are too old to be considered a ward, Sansa,” I reminded her sternly. “You’re old enough to have a job of your own.”

“Okay, let me think,” she pondered aloud, unaware that I was driving past the two cars to put my convertible into the garage. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I have to open the garage door.”

“Oh.” She nearly smiled as she inquired, “Is there anymore cars in there?”

“No.”

“Motorcycles?”

“No.”

“Helicopters?”

“What?”

She laughed at my reaction, and then waved her hand to signal I was free to leave. “Any private planes?” she yelled out of the side of the car, but I chose to ignore her. Sometimes its best for her to not know everything, I deliberated to myself, and would have to make sure any evidence of me owning a private plane would be hidden from her line of sight.

* * *

“You have a gardener?” she asked, as I fished inside of my pocket to find my house keys. Sansa was standing on a step below me, looking down to see the bright white flowers half shaded from the roof above. It wasn’t until she put out the last of the cigarette that she remarked, “Its really pretty here.”

“Yes, she comes about two times a week.”

“You need a gardener?”

I placed the key inside of the lock and then considered the answer for a moment. “I could ask Etta if she needs some help, but it isn’t likely.”

“Boy, am I having no luck.”

I tried to hide my amusement by positioning my back to her line of sight, and once the key turned all the way I was able to open the door. “Here we are,” I said with a certain level of uneasiness. My house was dark since most of the sun was facing the very back of the house, so I ushered her inside with a soft touch to the center of her back. “I can take your… my coat. Just lay your shoes over there.”

“It’s nice,” she said almost immediately, taking in the creamy beige couches that were immediately there to greet us. “You have a TV,” she piped up with excitement, and ran on the tip of her toes across the rose-coloured carpet to peer at it. “Is it the latest model?”

“Just about.”

“You like watching TV then?”

“I actually prefer to read,” I honestly replied, and then walked just behind her to clean up the living room area. “As you can see by these scattered newspapers here.”

“I like to read too,” she joyfully replied. “I used to love the Nancy Drew mystery novels.”

“I never got around to reading that one.” I folded up the newspapers neatly, and then wandered away from her to throw it in the trash bin. I felt nervous, now that I had time to think about it. _Maybe this was a mistake._

“Is there a washroom I can use?” Sansa asked somewhere behind me.

“Uh, yeah.” I returned to her and offered a shy sort of smile to put us both at ease. “I’ll take you there, it’s a bit of a walk.”

“Because your house is so big.”

“Yeah,” I nearly laughed, and then cleared my throat to ease away the awkwardness of it all. “Just follow me.”

Sansa immediately took my hand and let me lead her, leaning the side of her body against me in a giddy manner. It took me a minute to get her there, and then I assured her I’d be in the living room waiting for her. I did the exact opposite, speeding toward the kitchen to fetch out two wine glasses and an old bottle of wine to drain down if possible.

By the time I returned to the living room I tried to convince myself she was just another prostitute that I hired, but through my past experiences they were never as young as her. It didn’t help that it’s been nearly a year since I last properly fucked someone. I could lie and tell myself that I’ve been too busy, but I honestly saw no point to it all anymore. I guess I grew out of mindless sex, and only when it became to much for me that I took some lucky girl and fucked her senseless so I wouldn’t need it for another six months or more. _Or maybe I’m just getting old,_ I wondered, but luckily for me Sansa walked into the living room.

“Sorry I took so long,” she voiced aloud. “I was just cleaning up the wounds and re-wrapping the bandage. She looked different when the sunglasses were removed, the mark that stupid boy Joffrey had left her was still prominent on the side of her face.

“I could kill him,” I found myself voicing aloud.

“You’re not the only one,” she replied, sensing where my thoughts were turning too.

“It’s too bad he’s a Lannister.”

“You have connections to some mobsters?” she asked me, as she wandered into my living room more.

“No, sweetling.”

“Too bad.” She reached her hand up and let it land on the top of my collar. “But I didn’t come here to talk about Joffrey.” Her fingers stealthily undid the first button of my dress shirt, and I found my tongue jutting out to linger over my bottom lip. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she slyly replied, and I could tell by the darkness in her eyes that she wanted me right now.

“I guess you’re happy I pulled over my car.”

“I’m happy you took me home,” she quickly replied, and inched her head in a little more. I took the hint and laid my lips over hers, feeling an instant spark the minute my lips tasted her own. I dug in for more, laying a strong hand at the back of her nape while the other one rovered down her spine. Sansa was quick to respond, settling her fingers through my hair to undo that carefully kept hairstyle I put always put so much effort into.

“Fucking hell, Sansa,” I uttered for that split second our lips were parted. She pressed her face into me more, kissing me with energy like she couldn’t get enough. “Fuckin' hell.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“You take yours off.”

She pushed me off her, and took a step back as she let her hands linger at the bottom of her dress. “Where’s your bed?”

I walked towards her and slammed my lips against hers, greedily taking her in, since I liked how she tried to take charge. _Time to flip the tables,_ I thought, and glided both of my hands up the sides of her thighs to slip under her dress. She let out a sharp shrill into my mouth as I ground my fingers into her ass, pushing her right up to my crotch so it would harden faster. _She has such a nice ass,_ I decided, and took my time exploring that tight ass of hers with my hands before I used my fingers to pry down her panties. “Wet for me,” I uttered in a raspy voice, feeling the dewiness of her linen panties as I pulled it down the top part of her thighs; it was barely down before I let my fingers slide up the length of her thigh and then took hold of her clit just to rub it with my thumb and finger. She made a noise inside of my mouth, and I felt it was good when she went on her toes the more I rubbed the area. I suddenly parted my lips from her with a smile, laughing at her slightly before I ordered her to take off her dress.

“You’re clothes.”

“Take off the dress, sweetling.”

“But-”

“-do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“Then take it off,” I droned, and then took a few steps away from her to catch my breath.

She hesitated for a moment, and then abruptly pulled it over her hips and breasts until she was finally able to toss it on the ground. “There!”

“Lovely.”

“Now, you.”

“Oh no, not yet.” I immediately returned to her, and pressed my lips over her own, as I let my hands glide down her half naked body. There was a still a bra on, but I knew it was only a matter of time till she tore that off too.

“Your bed,” she entreated after a second for us to catch our breath.

“You’ll see my bed, I promise you that.” I let my hands rest over her clit again, rubbing it faster than before as I continued to kiss her. Sansa in turn wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, pulling me in so that I should never leave her. Our kisses were hurried and sloppy, each not used to kissing the other yet. Her taste alone was intoxicating to me, and I would have to make a mental note to have her drink strawberry milkshakes more often. “Wait a second, sweetling.”

“Why?” she asked, while her arms were still wrapped around me.

“Remind me to get some sort of protection.”

“Okay.”

“But before that…” I laid my hands over her arms, and gently pushed them off the back of my neck. I bent down on one knee and then the other, and then shot her a mischievous grin as I looked a that precious area. “Oh honey, I’m glad I picked you up today.”

“I knew you had another motive.”

“No, but I think karma has been good to me.” I pressed a kiss on the front of her thigh, and then arrested the back of her spine with my arms to pull her into the front of my face. “When’s the last time you had sex?”

“About four months.”

“I’m going to make up for every night you didn’t have it.”

“What?”

“Every fucking night,” I promised her, before I sucked in her clit like there was no tomorrow. She gasped at the sudden impact, aroused by the way I used my tongue to slink over the area as well. Her fingers bunched up my gelled hair, matting it over till it was nearly falling over my brow in thick locks. I tilted my head to give myself more access, clearly aware of the noises she was making as I taunted that ever so sensitive part. “And now for the fun,” I bellowed, and shot a look at her to see that heaving chest. “Or not,” I relayed, and shifted my foot to raise myself back to my normal level. “How foolish for me to not attend to this as well,” I drawled out in a sinister voice, and stared at her breasts long enough for her to take the hint. Sansa took a small step back to undo the ties at the back of her bra, feeling the heat of my stare as it slipped off inch by inch. It hardly dropped to the floor before I arrested her shoulders so that she couldn’t move and lathered my tongue over the right of her breasts. _God, they’re so big._ I took in one perk nipple and engulfed it in my mouth, my cheeks sinking in deep as I sucked her hard. My right hand rovered down to play with her clit again, finding it amusing that her shaky hands could do nothing but rub through my hair in a frantic manner.

“Petyr,” she kept on chanting, and soon her knees were stumbling over so much that I had to catch her mid-air. I steered her towards the couch, watching her fall down and quickly stretch herself out before I straddled myself over her. I payed attention to both areas again, except this time it was the left breast that claimed my attention. Her body shuddered underneath me, her wetness pooling down into my hand, and a part of me feared she would mess up this rather expensive couch. Fuck it, I told myself, and then suddenly released both parts of her body to position myself to the most important area. “You’re dripping everywhere, sweetling.”

She moaned with her mouth closed, still trying to come down from her high.

“I guess I will have to deal with it.”

She nodded her head at me feebly, and closed her eyes with bliss when I jutted out my tongue in front of her. Lowering my head, I lapped my tongue at the area, and once it was manageable enough I placed the whole of my mouth there and jutted my tongue into that pretty little pussy of hers. Gods, the way she shrieked put me on a high, enough for my cock to twitch upwards as it stood ready for attention. _Wait,_ I told myself, and drove my tongue deeper into her where it was hot and moist, and ever so delightful as I swallowed her down. She made noises as she drove my bangs back, but her hands were curled around my head enough for me to keep her there. I kept my hands safely planted around her hips, noticing how it was steadily bulking upwards the more I drove my tongue into her.

“Petyr, please,” she begged, anxiously desiring my cock.

I wouldn’t give into her desires just yet, there was no fun in that. My head peaked upwards to see her heaving breasts, those perk nipples that were just calling me home. I crawled up her, giving her a fiendish grin before I placed my tongue at the valley of her breasts and curled it upwards, stopping just at her collarbone. “Sansa, sweetling, how much do you want me to fuck you?”

She made an inarticulate moan in reply.

“Words, sweetling.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, I want it.” She was visibly trembling with frustration; her hands pulling at the sides of my arms to try and pull the rest of my body on top of her. It wouldn’t be so easy, no, she would have to work for it. If Sansa thought, she was in command she was wrong.

“I don’t think you can handle it, sweetling.”

“I can.”

“No,” I drawled out from the back of my throat. “I just think you do.”

“Petyr!” she shrilled out in frustration, and for once her nails were starting to dig into the side of my arms.

“Come to bed, Sansa,” I ordered, and then slinked off her in a way to show just how easy it was to move around. “And take a good look at it,” I added, as I held my cock in hand that was protruding out of my white trousers in a teasing manner. “You sure you want this?”

She nodded her head at me tiredly.

“Then you better come get it.”

 

 


	4. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr may have been reluctant to have Sansa over, but this one-night stand is quickly changing his mind about it.

Oh, she wanted it.

This young naked woman had no qualms following me out of the living room; her footsteps heavy as she tried to walk after me, and when I turned around suddenly with something of a smirk it made her stop dead in her tracks. I slowly paced myself towards her, swaggering with an alluring grin that could see right through her. I laid one hand over her shoulder and another deep into the crevice of her waist before I jolted her forward and kissed her lips hard. She melted like butter, already trembling from my seductive-like kisses that were slow and teasing. Sansa’s hands pulled on the front of my collar, bunching it up in her hands as I demanded more of her mouth and tongue. She moved her head back quickly to take a breath, caught off guard by the darkness eclipsing my eyes. “You better hurry,” I taunted, before I slinked my arms off her. “I haven’t got all day.”

The sun hadn’t even set yet, and she was trailing right behind me, desperate for the thing she wanted most. By the time I entered my bedroom I switched on the lights, and began to take off my tie before she even came in. It was funny how things had changed, before I was sceptical about even letting her into my house but now…

“About time,” I shot out, when I heard her footsteps just behind me.

She walked around me; her eyes intent to stay on my own. I must have been irresistible to her, for Sansa’s hands were smoothing over the sides of my arms, trailing over the muscles along my biceps with a seductive gaze. “Why are you still dressed?”

“In a hurry?”

The lids of Sansa’s eyes fluttered, her arousal level hitting new heights. “Yes,” she said without reserve, and then inched her head forward to place wet lips over mine. She breathed out deeply as I kissed her hard, curling my forearm around the back of her neck to keep her right up against my chest. Her hand reached downwards, arresting the sides of my leather belt as she tried to inch it downwards. Sansa’s efforts were in vain, the belt was strapped on tightly against my slender waist. I had no reserves to grind my hardness against her, hear the roaring of her elated moans as I teased her ever so sensitive area. “Petyr,” she begged, her voice throaty and raw with emotion. I spun her around slightly, aroused by the sounds she made when she had to turn her face to the right to let out a throaty breath.

“Get on the bed,” I ordered, and dropped my arm off the back of her neck to set her free. She stammered back weakly, her eyes never leaving mine as she slowly cascaded on the bed. I walked towards her, one hand over the front of the silver clasp of my belt while the other fondled my member till I visibly shook in front of her. “Fuck it,” I bellowed, and snapped off the front part of my belt. I dragged my long white trousers down and stepped out of it, Sansa was sitting up on the bed eagerly waiting for the rest. “I hope this doesn’t scare you off,” I mused, as I quickly unbuttoned my shirt. Sansa’s eyes widened at the silvery pink scar that drove itself down my chest.

“What happened?” she asked with a wave of curiosity.

“Maybe I’ll tell you one day,” I told her, as I stepped right in front of the bed. “But not today.”

She watched me pull down my grey briefs, her eyes widening even more as she saw my hardened cock. Her tongued dragged down her bottom lip, eyes darkening even more, and then suddenly she was leaning off the edge of the bed to take my dick in her hand. “About time,” she murmured, and let the tips of her fingers trail the underside. “You mind…” she left the rest of her words unsaid as she went down on her knees at the front of her bed.

“No, not at all.” I felt an unreasonable amount of excitement, leaning forward to encourage this little game.

She smiled at me, a most gruesome one that showed she was just as sinful as I. She kissed the top sweetly, pretending she was something she was not, but soon Sansa’s desires got the better of her and she inched her mouth over the dripping tip of my cock and then slid forward. I let out a sharp grunt, and then held my breath in suspense as I felt her move up more. “God,” I breathed out heatedly, and found my hands resting over the top of her shoulders as she pumped her mouth around me, sucking me slowly like it was the most delicious thing she has ever tasted. “San-” the rest of my words caught off, as the heat of her mouth got the better of me. “Ahh,” a short sound escaped my lips as the tip of Sansa’s tongue ever so slightly dragged along my member and sunk deeper into her mouth. Her hands glided along the sides of my legs, fingers slightly tickling the upper part of my hips. “Sansa,” I breathed out in ecstasy, as she gripped her hands tighter around my hips, bringing me forward so she could have all of it. I found my hips bracing forward, thrusting in her mouth slightly at a steady pace. I was getting close I could feel it. The amount of times I’ve done this with a woman she was the first to volunteer, the first to suck her cheeks in so hard and swallow me down as if she couldn’t get enough. Was this some perverted sexual dream, I wondered, and closed my eyes in clear bliss as I heard her mouth work against me. “I’m going to…” She slowly slipped out her mouth and once she was free of me, I swear to God it was the devil herself that was smiling back at me. “Fuck,” I muttered, and released myself on the hardwood floor without having any control over myself.

“I don’t know you well enough to take it all in,” she taunted, somewhere off to the side of me. I crumbled down to the floor, letting out heated breaths as I still tried to take in everything she’s done. I felt her hands rest on the back of her shoulders, her body lowering over me till her nipples pressed against my solid back. Sansa’s arms wrapped around the front of my neck, her hair dangling over the sides of my shoulder, and then I felt a light kiss on the side of my cheek. “Are you alright?”

I nodded my head stiffly, still trying to come down from that sudden high. “I was getting close too,” she murmured just behind my ear. “Just hearing you.”

“Oh god.”

“I know,” she laughed lightly, and then kissed my cheek again.

“What the hell are you?”

“I’m Sansa,” she replied lightly.

“Where have you been all my life?” I asked in a shaky voice, and then slowly turned my head so I could take a good look at her. Sansa’s eyes were a clear blue, flourishing in a bright colour that reminded me of the ocean we had saw earlier today. They looked happy as they rested in my own, but then she narrowed the lids of her eyes slightly and I felt a sudden rush at the top of my head as she combed her fingers through it. “I hope it doesn’t take too long,” she slyly relayed, and then darted her eyes downwards to my half limp cock. “But you wanted protection, so maybe now is a good time.” Sansa’s hardened nipples pressed more firmly into my back as she suggested, “Or you can just leave it, and I’ll take a pill in the morning.”

“You could,” I darkly replied.

“Then I can at least feel the real thing.”

And there it was, a sudden hardness at the sultriness of her voice and the mere suggestion that I could sink myself deep into her without protection. I suddenly turned around with my hands wrapped around her, slamming her into my bed with frantic energy as I tried to get on top of her. Sansa instantly submitted, laying flat on the bed as she watched me straddle her. She moved one hand up to glide her fingers down the thin scar, the corner of her lip quirked as she caught the darkness to my eye. “How do you like it?”

“How do you like it?”

“I asked you first,” I berated, as I felt her fingers continually moving up and down my scar.

“I want to see what you have in store.”

“God, Sansa, your killing me.”

“Am I?” she taunted, and suddenly her hand plunged forward to arrest her hand over my cock.

“Okay, I get it,” I almost repented, and smacked her hand away to make sure she had no more control over me. “You had your turn.” Sansa laughed at me as I waved my hand right in front of her face, but her eyes quickly shot as she felt a finger trying to drive her self inside of her while the other fondled her clit. “There it is,” I mockingly gibed, as I saw how her hips arched forward for more. “There it is!”

She was fuming that I was the one in control again, but helpless, completely at my mercy with the use of a finger.

I leaned forward and placed my lips over hers, highly attracted to this woman I managed to pick up this morning. She was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, and I suddenly wanted more than simply a one-night stand. “I’m going to fuck you, sweetling,” I found myself saying, and bit down on the corner of her bottom lip before I dug in for more. I prodded my finger inside of her, inching it in deeper with a slight wiggling to open her up more. She let out shaky breaths, hot and breathy against the side of my face. My voice was low and dangerous as I repeated, “I’m going to fuck you.”

She used her hands to arrest the side of my face, dragging it over my silver temples before she pulled me into her. She kissed me breathlessly, with a madness that was filled only with desire. I pulled out my finger as quick as I could and settled the tip of my cock on top of her instead. She knew the difference between a finger and a cock and laughed inside of my mouth, one that showed she was more than pleased. Hands bracing around my hips she steadily drove me into her, and I returned the favoured with a bout of steady thrusts. She was opening before me, expanding enough so that her hips widened underneath me and her legs falling wide at her sides. We weren’t kissing anymore; it was more of us letting out elated sounds as our bodies shudder with intensity. I sped up the pace, feeling us coming on quicker than we both anticipated. “Oh, Sansa,” I murmured with a small tilt of the head; a smug spread across my face seeing how flushed her cheeks were at the heat of the moment.

“All the way,” she begged. Her grip around me grew in strength, and I had no choice but to hammer myself into her with everything I had left. A low groan escaped me on my final attempt, and I felt myself ejaculating deep inside of her womb.

“Fuck,” I grunted, and dropped my head into the plush pillows just beside her head.

“That was good sex,” she panted beside me. “You make sure you give me your number.”

“I will,” I drawled out in a low tenor.

“God, four months,” she panted for the second time with her chest heaving wildly. “I wish I met you sooner.”

I laughed into the pillow, and then dragged my hands through my hair till it was wild and fluffy.

“You tired me out,” she complained. “I might fall asleep.”

“Then sleep.”

“No,” she groaned with closed eyes. “No, this is too good.”

“Me inside of you,” I taunted, and shook the lower half of my body into her so she could get a good reminder.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned with delight, and a sinister-like smile spread across her face.

“I guess I shouldn’t come out yet.”

“Not yet,” she begged, and then laid a hand over her heaving left breast.

“Your single?” I asked, as my mind ticked on with future plans.

“Single.”

“Same.”

“No ring,” she observed. “And there wasn’t a hint of women’s clothing or shoes anywhere.”

“You were scooping out my place.”

“The bathroom even smelled like a man.” The hoods of her eyes closed slightly as she added, “Aftershave.”

“I’m not a fan of heavy cologne or anything.”

“I noticed.” Her finger glided over my jawline till it reached the bottom lobe of my ear. “God, you’re good looking.”

“So, you keep saying.”

“You are,” she stated with a steady look. I smiled at her slightly, delighted that someone should find me attractive at so late an age. “I don’t want to sleep.”

“Don’t.”

“It’s Independence Day,” she muttered. “I should be out watching fireworks or something.”

“You’re in bed with me,” I reminded her. “Isn’t that enough.”

“More than enough,” she instantly replied, and let her hands wander over the curve of my ass. “And if I had enough energy, I’d demand you do to me again.”

“Who is the old one now, sweetling?”

“Wake me up in a few hours.”

“No, I’ll let you sleep.”

She settled herself comfortably into the pillow, so I took that opportunity to slide myself out and quietly clean myself up. She rolled over to her side and pulled the covers over with a series of peaceful moans. Dark auburn hair spread across the pillow; her sleepy eyes closed with a look of contentment. I returned to her after a moment and snuggled myself right behind her, placing my chest right against her back. She maneuvered my hand to lay it over her breast and then let out a relaxed sigh as she tried to go asleep. “Remember to wake me up,” she yawned.

“When you wake up, I’ll fuck you as much as you like.”

“You better promise me that, Petyr.” I pressed my limp cock right up against her ass and rubbed it softly against her in a teasing gesture so she would get my meaning. “Oh, you like it there as well.”

“I like many things.”

“Like in my mouth.”

“As I said… _many_ things.”

“I’ll remember to give you my number,” she unexpectedly said. “This isn’t just a one-time thing.”

“Agreed,” I hushed against the back of her neck, spreading my heat across her warm skin.

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” she relayed in a tired voice. “You don’t have to work, do you?”

“No, sweetling.”

She made no reply, but the mere action of her spreading my hand out across her breast was all the answer I needed. She made a soft mew sound when I used my fingers to fondle her there, her ass instinctively moving backwards right up against my cock. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I do.”

“Then?”

“Stop doing that then,” she argued back, though she made no remonstration by grinding her backside into my cock some more.

“Sansa,” I warned in a heated breath, realizing what exactly she was doing to me. She rolled over to suddenly face me and landed her lips over mine. I couldn’t stop myself by wrapping my arms around her, tilting her body till I could lay flat over her once more. Her legs tangled itself in mine, while Sansa’s hand rubbed up my back in a fluid motion. “Again?”

“I don’t know.”

“Again?” I repeated, needing clarification right away.

“I’m so tired,” she wailed.

I let my cock rest over her belly, feeling the greatest temptation to slide it downwards.

“The morning,” she stated, but the sound of her voice betrayed her. “Morning.”

“Sweetling, it isn’t even eight o’clock yet.”

“God, no,” was all that she could say before I slid my body downwards and entered inside of her at a gradual pace. She reacted by kissing the side of my face, spreading her hand lower down my back till it rested over the curve of my hips. “Pete,” she exclaimed, finding I was already going deep inside of her. I couldn’t help myself, it felt so good to be inside of Sansa.

I let out a gut-throat groan and pumped into her at an irregular pace as each wave came over me. She was at my mercy once more, laying almost lifeless on the bed as drove myself inside of her. She must have been tired for she could only rest her arms around the back of my neck, letting me do all the work. Deep pants escaped us both, a few sounds escaping our lips here and there as we laid there lifelessly on the bed. _I’m getting too old for this,_ I thought, and yet the halo of elated feeling of doing twice in the row was destructive to my ego. I laid my lips over hers, kissing her nice and slowly for my own pleasure. _If she is just as good as this each time, I might let her live here._ “I’ll find a job for you Sansa,” I found myself saying as she was falling asleep on me. A tiny grunt was the single reply from her. “I intend to have my eyes on you at all times,” I warned in a deeply sinister voice, and already my mind was churring for the best position to have her, so I could fuck her at any point and time. “Congratulations on your promotion,” I taunted, as I pulled myself out of her. She was already falling asleep on me, so I tucked her nicely inside of the blankets and removed myself from the bed. Swaggering out of the room, I went into the bathroom to take out one of my housecoats to cover my nakedness and then enjoyed this freedom by going into my living room again. My coat was still on the floor, so I lifted it up to pick up my cigarette pack and my trusty lighter. Once it was inside of my mouth, I alighted it with ease, and then bent down low to retrieve her belongings. Ten minutes had passed, and they were already inside of the laundry; I leaned against the wall to watch them spinning around in circles at a leisurely pace. _Now, what to do with this girl,_ I wondered, with slightly closed lids.

_I’d make her a paid mistress if I could,_ I thought, and found myself smirking in the dim reflection of the laundry machine. _Yes, that would suit me fine,_ I concluded, and then strode out of the laundry mat room with a sharp flick of the light switch.

 


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is naturally an early riser, so when Sansa comes out of bed to look for him, he is surprised how much she still wants him.

“Hey.”

Sansa had just turned the corner covered in one of my bed robes, her hand clutching the center to keep her body covered while the drawstrings lazily hung at the side of her body. She batted her eyes at me with a curious smirk playing upon her face. “Hey.”

“Uhhh… you want coffee?” I raised up my own cup in the air and then took a harmless sip.

“Yeah, sure.” She slowly waltzed into the room, her eyes scanning my expansive kitchen with curiosity. My blinds were wide open; her fingers smoothing over one of my plants as she took a glance outside. It was still dark; the sun was an hour away from rising at most. I smiled at the sight of her: bed head tumbling down her back, her fingers stroking through a strand as she stared into the darkness.

The sound of the coffee machine sounded off in the air; I rummaged through my cupboard to find a suitable mug for her. I heard soft feet padding on the cold tiled floor, a hand rested over the front of my stomach and then the soft pressing of her cheek on my upper back. “You weren’t in bed.”

“I wake up early.”

“I can tell.”

“l always do that, even when its not a work day.” Her hand roamed around my thin blue t-shirt, carving lines across the lower half of my abdomen.

I heard her yawn behind me, her hands resting over the hem of my boxers. “Your bed is comfy.”

“The very best.” A soft chuckle sounded behind me, her face tilting along the curve of my back and then I felt her lips press down the center of my spine. The sound of her kiss ignited the air, a thing that made my arm fall slowly with a rounded white cup until I settled it over the countertop.

I turned around, feeling her arms envelope me as I moved around, and when I faced her, she looked up at me with a smile. “Morning.”

“Morning.” I leaned forward and pecked my lips against hers, moving back for a moment to catch the lightness to her pale blue eyes. I bit my lip at her and then leaned forward to deepen our kisses, feeling the need to taste more of her this morning. We stayed like this for a minute, harmless kisses with a certain flirtation, but nothing intended for us to get too far. The click of the coffee machine was heard, so I parted our lips and turned my back to her so I could prepare Sansa’s coffee.

“Uhhh… what time do you have to get back?” I asked over my shoulder, scratching my head tiredly as I still felt half asleep.

“Not until the afternoon maybe.” I saw the plush white sleeve crop up in the corner of my eye, and soon she was leaning against the countertop with her entire body facing me. “I should call my sister at least, so she doesn’t worry.”

“You’ve done this kind of thing before?”

“Well, she knows what I’m like.”

I poured the coffee meditatively, finding it odd how casual our conversation was about this matter. “You do this sort of thing often?” I tilted my head in her direction as I added, “One-night stands?”

“Not often.”

“Four months,” I remembered aloud.

“Yeah.”

“So, the guy in the car…” I slid the piping hot mug in her direction. “You and Joffrey never…”

“No,” she said with a darkness in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have even went out with him yesterday morning, but he somehow finds a way of pulling me back.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Really?”

I chuckled nervously at her. “No, not really.” Her hand reached up to push back a curl of my hair, letting her finger roam around the back of my ear with a tilt of the head to stare at the silver streaks at the side of my temple. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” She smiled at me then, so sweet and innocent that I was taken back. “Thanks for the coffee,” she muttered, and let her hand glide down the back of my nape with a suggestive look in her eyes. “And for last night.” I smirked at her, and then looked away with a prideful look. “It was good.”

“Fuck yeah,” I rapped out, which instantly made her laugh. Sansa laid a hand over the center of my chest as she kept on laughing, her eyes squinting with amusement as she turned her head away from me.

“You keep on surprising me, Petyr.” She stepped away to retrieve her mug, and I had to refrain every instinct to lay a hand on her ass. It was clear the sexual chemistry was strong between us; it was no wonder she wanted me to take her back to my place. Sansa was scooping sugar into her coffee, so I walked past her to open a pantry and offer her some croissants.

“I’ll make breakfast a bit later,” I told her. “It’s still too early.”

“What is it… like five o’clock in the morning?”

“Just about,” I chuckled, while leaning my lower back against the countertop.

“This is what happens when we start early.” She poured in her cream with careful precision. “God, the sun wasn’t even down yet, I think.”

“It wasn’t,” I confirmed, and then pressed the back of my hand against my mouth to suppress a yawn.

“I’m just happy I didn’t hear any fireworks.”

“No, it doesn’t really happen here.”

“Thank god for that,” she jeered, and then took her first sip of coffee in front of me.

I walked away from her to head towards my small garden area, bending down low to pluck a mint leaf off one of my plants and pinch it between my finger and thumb. She watched me rinse it lightly under a water before I plopped it in my mouth.

“What was that?” I let it sit over my tongue, letting it soften slightly before I began to suck on it with the leaf pressed against the top of my mouth. “Did you just eat a leaf?”

I chewed on the spearmint leaf leisurely, my eyes turned to the open glass window where a shadow of red lighting was just hovering over the sky. “It’s mint,” I stated coolly, and finished chewing the last of it before I swallowed it down. “Freshens the breath.”

“Is this for me?”

“Bit of a habit actually,” I taunted her, and enjoyed the annoyed sigh escaping the corner of her lip. “But yeah, it can be for you too.”

She nibbled on the corner of the croissant; eyes lazily scanning me up and down with subtle hunger.

“I guess will be spending most of the day here,” I surmised, knowing exactly where her thoughts were turning too.

“I won’t object.”

I turned my back to her to let out another sigh, surprised to feel my body so exhausted this morning. _She tired me out,_ I surmised, and felt that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Looks like you need to go back to bed.”

I grunted at her, and then returned to Sansa’s side to sip on the last of my coffee. We took turns glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking, her gaze flickering between shyness and desire at every interval. I was immensely attracted to her now, though I supposed the events of last night- her body bare and used for my own pleasure had only heightened it. I could still hear her panting out my name, and that only put an awkward smile on my face.

“What are you thinking?”

“I was thinking about you,” I cunningly replied with half squinted eyes. “What were you thinking about?”

“You.”

I glared at her over my cup, sipping my coffee slowly as a much needed distraction.

“I might have to test out your theory of fresh breath.”

“You might have too.” Cups slammed down on the table; our bodies instantly connected as we crushed our lips against each other. My hands smoothed down the whole of her back while she clutched her fingers into my thick locks, stroking my bed head up higher till it stood up on its ends. I leaned forward, arching her back with her lower half pressing against me. She nipped at my lips, a flicker of her tongue grazed my lower lip and then she went in for a deeper kiss as my bed robe slid off her body. Our kisses ignited the silent room, a soft mewing escaping her mouth every now and then as I dragged my thumb under the curve of her left breast.

Sansa pushed me back suddenly, letting my hands hover in the air with shock; the robe slinked off her body and dropped to the floor and then she reached for my hand to drag me back to bed.

* * *

Blankets whipped off the corner of our bed, making it bare for our bodies as we crawled onto it. She laid her head on the center of the pillow with expectation, watching me go roll over the side of the bed to shed off my boxers. It fell to the floor, and then I sharply turned my head to her with a question in my eye. She answered me with a grin, and I bit my lip at her with expectation. Arms stretched out towards me, I never hesitated for a moment to fall into them. Her neck was the first to be kissed, my hands feverish with desire as I heard the tiniest of moans. “Petyr,” she breathed, hands wrapped around my upper back with her fingertips digging into my flesh. The back of her ear was kissed next, pushing her beautiful hair away to the side so I could get at her more. Sansa’s hands went lower as I moved onto her cheek, feeling her explore the curve of my back with quick hands. “You have such a nice ass,” she moaned as she settled on hand over it, and I responded by kissing her already kiss-swollen lips. She opened her mouth, playing with my tongue for a moment before she returned to kissing me again.

I was demanding more of her body, letting my hand fall over her breast, kneading it with a strong grip that made her hips jolt forward against me. “Petyr,” she said in a hoarse voice, experiencing a high when I used my fingers to play with her nipple. I ducked my head lower, using my lips instead, feeling her fingers dig into my short hair to encourage me further. “Oh,” she piped up, startled by the grazing of my teeth that gently nipped at her hardened nipple. Strong hands arrested the bottom of her waist, ensuring she was mine to use at leisure. She pushed at the tops of my shoulders, urging me to go lower. “I want to feel it there,” she told me, her voice so sultry it demanded no resistance from me.

“There,” I hushed just over her cunt, finding herself dripping for me already. I leaned forward with carnal desire, lathering my mouth over the area before I took her clit as my own. Lips surrounding it while I let my tongue flicker the sensitive area, aroused when she jolted her hips forward with her knees curving off the bed. I used a hand to steady her down and repeated the same action to hear a sound escape her lips. _Good,_ I thought, and repeated it for the third time with with a much torturous action of my wicked tongue. I let my tongue slink lower at an incredibly slow pace, and just when she started to get back her normal breathing did I jut my tongue inside of her. She groaned out with fury, hips bulking forward so much I had to lay both of my hands over the curve of waist.

“Petyr,” she groaned, and then let out quick pants as I drove my tongue in deeper.

I let it stay there for a few more heartbeats before I rose myself off the bed to get on my knees, and then moved forward with every intention of fucking her. She greeted me with open arms, cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink as her chest heaved at the sight of me. “Sansa,” I said in a teasing voice, knowing that look in her eyes all to well.

“I’m ready.”

She let out a relieved sigh once she felt me prodding her entrance, rotating her hips in greeting to let me slide in with ease. We both made a sound at the same time, grateful to feel the sensation of me going inside of her; small thrusts to drag out the moment, staring into each other’s eyes as the moment built up. “You like it,” I taunted, and licked my lips at her before I went in for a kiss. Hands roughly drew itself around the back of my neck, pulling me in as I thrust into her harder. “We have all morning long, love,” I panted into the side of her ear. “All morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter. I will try and update it as soon as I can.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	6. The Little Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr finds he is enjoying Sansa's presence a little too much. A quick one-night stand is completely out of the question, if he thought he was satisfied with one, he is quickly learning that it's not the case anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I've been working on a lot of other stories recently. 
> 
> I have wrote this Sansa a bit differently than all my other fics, it feels just as strange to me as I imagine it is for you. She is far more direct with what she wants, and it constantly throws off Petyr as well as myself. 
> 
> Thanks for keeping an open mind all the same, and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Sansa was in the shower when I was making her breakfast. My windows were wide open, sending a harsh gust of wind into the room that reminded me how close to the ocean really was to my house. I chopped the last of the vegetables, before I stopped to turn on my espresso machine, wondering if I should have a shot of espresso or go for an americano. I was tired and pressed the button so two stout shots of espresso could pour into my tiny cup. My back leaned against the countertop, eyes glancing over the pale blue sky with scattered clouds softly drifting by.

The radio was on, playing some old-fashioned love song that didn’t seem to fit my mood. I took a heavy swig of my espresso shot and then sniffed tiredly as the buzz immediately hit me. “Fuck,” I muttered under my breath, surprised to feel how tired my body was this morning.

I heard the water turn off in the far distance bathroom and decided to turn on the oven element so I could start on our breakfast. I cracked our eggs one by one, hearing the butter sizzling over the frying pan. Sansa was silent as she got changed in the bathroom, I looked over my shoulder trying to approximate how long it would take her to come find me. I seasoned the eggs with a mint leaf and a few basil leaves to add some flavour; salt, pepper, finely chopped spring onions and then a quick whisking of the fork to stir all the ingredients together. I heard the bathroom door open and immediately poured the contents into the sizzling frying pan, prodding the sides to make sure my omelette wouldn’t stick to the ends of the pan. Sansa walked in when I was sprinkling feta cheese over the eggs, the sliced cherry tomatoes giving our breakfast colour.

“It smells good.”

I never replied to her remark, simply placing bread into the toaster and getting the last of our stuff ready for breakfast.

“Do you need any help?”

“Set up the table for me,” I replied with my back to her. “I forgot to add the knifes and forks.”

“Where is it?”

I pointed to a nearby shelf, and she approached it with her eyes lingering over my side profile the whole time. The omelette was folded in half, so I finally turned around to look at Sansa. “Hi,” I quietly said, and offered her a lop-sided grin to see her still dressed in my bathrobe.

“Hey,” she instantly replied, and went to my side to give me a tight hug. Sansa kissed along the edges of my jawline, eager to lay her lips over my cleanly shaven chin.

“Not now,” I asked of her, after she dug her hands underneath the front of my shirt.

“Sorry.”

“No, its okay,” I quietly replied, and then turned my shoulder to her face as I went to lay the omelette over our warm plate.

“Do you need any more help?” she soberly asked, after she laid her hand over the bottom of my spine.

“I just need to know what you take on your toast.”

“Anything works.”

“Butter, jam, marmalade?”

“Strawberry jam.”

“Its in that cupboard over there,” I pointed out. “Take anything you want.”

“You have so many groceries for one person,” she observed, after she took note of my full cupboard.

I shrugged my shoulders at her as I slid our plates closer to her. The toast was placed over her plates, and to both of our surprises I laid a kiss on the side of her cheek. “Time for breakfast.”

We happily ate our breakfast, filling the silence with trivial conversation to pass the time away. She expressed a desire to see more of my house, so I agreed she could look around once it was time to wash the dishes. She looked somewhat exhausted as she leaned her head over the palm of her hand, her elbow the only thing from keeping her chin from laying against the table. Sansa’s hair was wild this morning, a giant tumble of auburn gold that glistened in the sunlight just behind her. Her blue eyes were sleepily looking into mine, an occasional smile whenever I made a small quip. She was an agreeable companion, asking a great deal of questions to learn more about myself.

“You ever go down to the coast-line?” she asked, her hands cupping both sides of her coffee cup as she felt the warm surface.

“I have a pool in the backyard, I see no need.”

“You have a pool?”

“Yeah.”

“Could I go in?” Her eyes alighted with excitement. “After I look around your house?”

“I don’t see why not,” I deliberated aloud. “But… you don’t have a bathing suit.”

She merely smirked at me, and then shook her head as if it was the stupidest thing to say in the world.

“Oh.”

“Yes,” she laughed, and then arched her eyebrow at me. “I thought you were clever.”

“I’m tired,” I sighed. “Three times. I think I might have overdone it.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit sore,” she complained, and her hands abandoned the warmth of her cup to settle it somewhere beneath the table’s edge. “I should have taken a bath, but the cuts on my arm gave me enough pain.”

“You need to see a doctor?”

“No, they are only small nicks,” she assured me. “The side of my face is clearing up… thankfully.”

“It is,” I assented, though I had gotten used to the sight so much it seemed apart of her now.

“Do you want me to help you clean up?”

“No, enjoy yourself.” I took up our plates and carted them over to the kitchen sink. “Go explore my home.”

Sansa didn’t have to be asked twice, and soon she slipped out of the kitchen with an excited look in her eye. She was so young, I reminded myself, and someone who looked like they didn’t have a lot of responsibility.

Sansa seemed to be the opposite of me in every way, it was a wonder I tolerated her- maybe even liked her. I chuckled low to myself as I took note of my own denial; I did like her- quite a lot actually.

I turned on the radio a bit louder, letting the cold water run over the dishes as I prepared everything. There was a lightness to my steps, I believe it was the thought of her that did that. It was illogical to be sure, but Sansa was changing something inside of me. I filled the dishes with water, and then immediately abandoned my original plans to go look for her.

My house was a bungalow, so I simply walked down the hallway, opening each door until I could find her. To my surprise she was outside in my backyard, admiring my garden as she cozied up in the plush white robe as the wind continued to blow against the front of her. “You have a good gardener,” was the first thing she said to me. “I could never work with her.”

“You’ll find something.” I reached for her hand, kissing the back of it, watching a tinge of pink brush across her once pale cheeks.

She stepped into my space, letting her hand slip out of mine so she could curl her arms around the back of my neck. She looked deep into my eyes, and then lowered her gaze to my lips. She was the first to press her lips against mine, pulling me in more until I joined into her game. There was something different about it this time, less of lustful desire and was substituted with something else. I pulled her into my chest, two large hands in the center of her back to keep Sansa close. I tilted my head to get more access to her lips, enjoying how slow and sensual she was going. I felt myself hardening to my regret, wishing it would just stop for one blessed moment.

The scent of roses filled the air around us after a brief gust of wind, her hair blowing over the sides of my cheeks. I stopped and inched my head backwards, seeing the lush garden in the background of her bright auburn hair. “God, your beautiful,” I found myself saying, and she immediately leaned forward to kiss at my lips again. A wall was crumbling inside of me, a barrier held up for so long I can’t even remember when it was built up. Sansa was doing that to me, and when she moved her hands forward to stroke at the sides of my cheek suddenly, I had to stop kissing her. “Sansa?”

She didn’t want to have a conversation, she reacted by kissing my lips open mouthed, dominating me until I joined her game again. Her tongue flicked at me teasingly, and then she giggled in a small fit when I used my fingers to tickle the front of her. “Stop.”

“What are you playing at?”

“Nothing,” she demanded, and then proceeded to swat my hands away from her.

“You’re not kissing me like last night.”

“That’s because its morning,” she argued back, and then began to untie my bed robe in front of me in a seductive manner.

“Fuck,” I cursed, after the last of it dropped to the floor. Her perk breasts were just begging for me to touch them. She was more aroused than she let on, and when I swallowed hard at the sight of her, Sansa knew she had me.

“I hope your neighbours aren’t watching,” she taunted me, and then sashayed away to head in the direction of the pool. I brought my knuckles into my mouth, watching that lovely ass walk away from me.

“Fuck it,” I breathed against the tips of my knuckles, and then tore off my pajamas in a frantic manner.  Sansa was waiting for me at the edge of the pool, and only when I was close enough to reach her did she lean backwards and fall into the crystal clear water. I watched her swim away from me, hating this game she kept playing with me; just when I thought I had a handle on her, she would prove me wrong.

“Sansa!” I called out in frustration, realizing she was swimming all the way to the other end of the pool. “Sansa!”

“Yes, darling,” she taunted from the other end of the pool. “Are you too tired to come and get me?”

I snarled at her, hating the image of the water dripping over the swell of her massive breasts. She was watching me from the other end of the pool, shedding my boxers so I could get myself fully wet. I saw that evil smirk spread across her face, seeing the erection created by her naked form.

“Old man!” she called out, seeing I was walking around the edges of the pool to get at her. “Too tired to actually get inside.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that.”

She submerged herself deep into the water, and then proceeded to swim into the center of the pool. I looked at the closest fence to me, hoping the neighbours weren’t really watching this spectacle. “Old man,” rang through the air again, and this time I threw pride aside and canon balled into the deep water to get at her. Her screams rang through the air once I rose to the surface of the water to catch my breath. She was quick to swim away from me, but she had no idea how fast of a swimmer I was. In seconds I had my arms clamped around her waist, and then pulled her forward to have her back slam against my chest. “Noooo!”

“Look who is old now.”

“It’s still you,” she teased, and I took out my vengeance by pulling her underwater unexpectedly. She tried to swim away in the clear water, but I saw it coming, quickly taking a hold of her again as I brought her up to the water surface. She coughed out in the air, exhausted and feeling a shameful sense of defeat realizing she couldn’t avoid me. “This isn’t fair!” She had no choice but to surrender when I turned her around to face me, laying a tight grip around her body before I leaned in to kiss her taunt lips. She submitted instantly, moaning deep into my mouth as her hands curled around me. Our bodies bobbed up and down in the water, staying afloat as water dripped down our bodies. She dragged her fingers through my wet locks, seeing the natural curls I’ve desperately tried to hide for so long. She smiled at the sight of it, and kissed me harder before, enough for me to bring the lower half of my body against her surface pleadingly.

 _Oh, this will be a mistake,_ I thought, feeling that awful desire to fuck her underwater. _I’ll regret this later._

Fortunately, Sansa was of the same mind, and simply whispered into the side of my ear: “Later.”

Her lips returned to mine, water splashing around us as she moved her hands downwards to rub her fingers against the front of my chest. I was getting to used to this, and the thought that I would have to drop her off at the end of the day pained me. “Stay over tonight,” I whispered, after we broke our lips away for a second.

She moved back, flipping her hair in the air till it came crashing over her shoulders again. “I can’t,” she said with sorrow, her eyes telling me how remorseful she truly was. “My parents come back tonight.”

“Please.” I was begging for this girl to stay, something I would never do for anyone, but I found myself saying it now as I reached out to get a hold of her. “One more night.”

“I can’t.”

“Fine,” I bitterly shot back, and then dropped my arms away from her. “I might as well take you home now.”

“Petyr?”

I submerged myself in the water, kicking my legs harshly to pick up some speed and found myself swimming away from her. I was angry, it was proven when I gripped at my boxers with a death grip and trudged over the tiled surface to get to the garden area where the rest of my clothes were. I heard Sansa splashing in the pool behind me, imaging she was still swimming through the depth of the pool to get at the ladder area where she could climb out. I was too angry to even do that, climbing over the surface like I was a soldier trying to get over the trenches. “Fuck her,” I cursed under my breath, furious that I should feel so many feelings all at once. I picked up the rest of my clothes, leaving her closed aside as I stepped over them. The back door slammed behind me, and I was heading god knows where to burn off some steam. I never lose my temper, so this childish display was so unlike me. I caught a reflection of myself in the mirror of the living room, my body dripping with water, my hair a thick tousle of dark brown curls. My eyes shining with anger with my jawline jagged and sharp as it tilted over to the right. Sansa called out my name somewhere in the back of the house, and I immediately left my reflection to head to the bathroom to dry myself off.

Sansa must have heard me, for she was soon standing on the other side of the door with a gentle knock to let herself in. I opened it sullenly, avoiding her gaze as I tossed a towel in her direction. “After this get dressed. Your clothes are in the dryer.”

“I don’t want to leave either,” she shot back. “Just in case you felt like asking.”

“You could have said that earlier.”

“You never gave me a chance!” she yelled back. She threw the towel over her head to shake of the heavy droplets stuck in her hair. “You just left.”

“I’m sorry.”

She puckered her lips at me, and then walked past my naked form to get to the other side of the bathroom. I saw her reach upwards to get at a folded towel, seeing the faint lines of her rib case in the reflection of the mirror. I scanned my eyes over the whole of her body in the bathroom mirror, and she only realized when she turned around to look in the mirror herself. She looked embarrassed for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders to take it as a compliment. “You weren’t subtle.”

“I took a lesson from you.”

“Funny.” She unfolded the towel and used it to wipe at her body, ignoring my heated stare. “Dry yourself off, Petyr.”

“I thought I had.”

“Then cover that…” she pointed at my prominent erection. “Cause I’m not feeling it.”

“A lie,” I said from the corner of my mouth, and then smoothed my hand down my cock just to get her going. I saw her body visibly shudder, her right eye twitching as she fought back her desire.

“You’re just sick,” she spat out, and then walked past me as fast as she could.

 _Damn, I thought that would work._ I leaned forward to the sink, watching off the drippings that lingered over my cock under the cold water. Sansa was long gone by now, so with a quick look over my shoulder to make sure, I wrapped my hands around my cock and imagined it was hers instead. “Uhhh,” I moaned, rubbing my hands in a way to get me going. “I hate her.” My lips were tightly pressed to hold back any sound, but it came out in random spurts as I rubbed myself down, feeling my shoulders hunch over with heated breaths as I worked at myself faster. It wasn’t until I blinked open my eyes slightly that I saw Sansa’s reflection in the bathroom mirror, her head just poking through the narrow crack of the door to watch me. There was something alarming in her eyes, and when they locked on with mine, I thought I had let the devil herself walk through my door.

“Enjoying yourself, Petyr?”

My fingers froze over myself, though I felt the burning sensation to continue. “I’d enjoy it more if you were doing it.”

“No wonder you wanted me to stay over.”

“That is one of the many reasons.”

“I can come over tomorrow.” The door pushed open, and she slyly walked in with slow steps.

“I have to go to a party tomorrow, and then there’s the boat race.” I licked my lips at her with wantonness as I added, “I couldn’t bring you… the Lannister’s will be there.”

“Then I guess I won’t be seeing you again.”

“You don’t even work!”

She took my crumbled towel that I had abandoned on the countertop and threw down on the floor just in front of my feet. “It’s your choice,” she taunted as she combed her fingers through her wavy hair to pin it behind her shoulders. “But you’ll be missing out on this,” she purred in a low voice, and then she bent down on her knees in front of me. I released my hold over myself, realizing what she was about to do. “You were getting close,” she observed.

“Sort of.”

“I’ll finish it,” she relayed, with a soft touch of her fingers against me. “But it will come at a price.”

“What price?”

“I see you tomorrow night.”

“After the party?”

“It depends on how late, unless you want me to sneak out of my parents house.”

“I wouldn’t object.”

Sansa raised both of her eyebrows at me, noticing how I suddenly hunched over to lay both of my hands over her shoulders. “But would that be wise?” she noted, and then shook her head to shoot down my original plans.

“I don’t care,” I said in a haughty breath, after she rubbed her fingers into me. “Oh, Sansa,” I labouredly breathed out, feeling my breaths going shorter by the moment. She leaned forward to press her lips on the lower part of my abdomen, just above the hairs that didn’t seem to deter her at all. She was making me weaker by the moment, her lips kissing me in pure admiration as if I was some god. My nails gripped into the back of her shoulders, nails digging into her soft skin as she was making me reach my climax.

“Maybe Tuesday,” she said out of nowhere. “I can visit your workplace, if you’d like.” She smirked at me with menace as she deliberated aloud, “I can fuck you at your lunch break.”

“What?” I nearly chocked out.

“You can tell your co-workers about it after,” she laughed. “But you don’t strike me as that kind of guy.”

I leaned forward to kiss her crown, and then let out a deep throat sound just before I ejaculated all over her hands. Her lips turned downwards, and then Sansa looked at her hands before she swatted them around with disgust. “Oh, Petyr,” she laughed, and then her eyes widened as I fell onto my knees, seizing her instantly to lay my lips over hers. I brought her down onto the cold hard floor, straddling her quickly to have my way with her. Her lips were mine to devour, and I had no desire to let her go anytime soon.


	7. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr gets to have his lunch date with Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing smut ;)

She knew what I wanted.

I knew what I wanted.

The door closed behind her and I instantly jabbed my knuckles into my mouth, barring my teeth down on it with a look filled with desire.

She was wearing a short white dress, so short it left nothing to my imagination. I eyed her legs, seeing those smoothly curved calves that were elevated by her heeled sandals.

_I wanted to fuck her so hard._

She smirked at me fiendishly, liking the darkness that was quickly coming over my eyes. Sansa strode forward, her hips swaying with each step. I stood out of my chair, pushing it backwards before I pressed the palms of my hands down on my desk. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, has it really been only two days since I last touched her.

“You’re still dressed.”

_That’s the first thing she says to me!_ I couldn’t move, frozen in the spot as she closed in the last of the distance between us. “I thought you said we didn’t have much time.”

“I’m going to take my time with you,” I droned out breathlessly.

I swear my chest hammered against my chest once she stood in front of my desk, one hand sliding away my papers and briefcase to clear off my desk. My stuff was pushed off to the corner of the desk, and then she raised both of her arms up to fluff up her bright auburn hair. I was losing it. Fingers combing through her hair seductively I caught the new shade to her fingernails, a pure white like the dress she was currently wearing. She was an angel dressed like the devil, a fantasy I could only dream of. One knee went up on the desk, and then another until she was towering over me, brushing her long hair away from her face. Her chest was right in front of my face, tempting enough to bury my face in it, or even place both hands over it to show her she was mine. Carnal desire was coming over me, the calmness I had felt this morning had suddenly dissipated into thin air. A finger stroked over the top of my cheekbone, her face leaning over with her hair casting our faces in shadows. I pressed my lips over hers, hungry and aggressive-like, enjoying the way her hands gripped into the sides of my face as I wrapped my arms around her. I licked at my bottom lip as I dug into more. Her chest pressed heavily against mine, I was holding onto her as she leaned more of her weight into me. I was going to fuck her on the desk, the floor, anywhere…

“Petyr,” she said in a husky voice, breaking away my lustful thoughts to pull me back into reality. “Take- off- your clothes,” she simpered into the air, which made my eyelids flutter with surprise.

“Okay,” I submitted like a lost man, taking a tiny step back to undo the top button to my dress shirt. She watched me lustfully, coveting the sight of my pale skin steadily being revealed from my navy-blue shirt.

My fingers were moving faster, trying to undo my shirt as fast as I could. Her hands were digging into my thick hair, brushing the neatly gelled hair away until it was messy the way she liked it. I could feel the bangs falling over my brow, darkening my face until I looked like the animal I was becoming. Shirt flung down on my chair behind me, and I wrestled with the buttons to my trousers knowing she was watching every second of it. Her hands left the sides of my head to remove her own white dress, casting it to the floor without a second thought. I made a noise at the back of my throat after she removed her bra, seeing her heavy chest exposed to me. “Sansa,” I breathed out, taken back when she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into her. Lips covered mine, my hands trembling downwards as I tried to undo the last button to my trousers. I felt my body trembling with desire, muscles bulging and constricting as each second passed. Finally, the pants were pulled down to my knees, I would kick off the rest of it afterwards. My fingers instantly dug into her scalp, fluffing up her luxurious hair to my delight. _Fuck,_ I thought, after she bit down on my bottom lip. I reacted by kissing her open mouthed, tilting her head to the side with my thumb digging into the side of her cheek. Hands spread against my back, curving itself around to make me only weaker.

“I want your dick,” she unexpectedly said, and then she backed her head away to show she meant every word of it.

I looked down, kicking out my feet out of my trousers only to see my dress shoes were getting in the way. “Damn,” I cursed, and knelt down to take it off my feet as fast as I could. I could hear my work supplies being pushed off the desk, crashing to the floor without a disregard of any of my things. My hands were trembling with feeling: excitement, arousal, longing to plunge myself into her.

“Petyr,” her voice was soft and sultry, and when I peeked upwards for a moment, I saw her already stretching herself out for me.

“Get the fuck off,” I swore aloud, doing my best to take off my last shoe. “Dammit.”

A hot hand spread down the center of my spine; her impatience was showing. My socks were removed, bare feet pressed hard against the desk and I instantly stood over her. My hardened erection just hovering over her body, dripping down with every sign of my desire for her. Sansa’s blue eyes were darker, the jawline tilted to the right slightly as she eyed me from head to toe. “What are you waiting for?”

I descended down on her, resting one of my hands down below to toy with her, watching her body flinch and contort as I smoothed my fingers over her clit. Lips were eagerly kissing mine, short and sloppy with an exchange of moans and sounds as I put her on a high. “Yes, love,” I teased, after she made one suppressed sound, and then licked the side of her cheek with wantonness. She turned her head to give me more access, her nails digging down into the side of my waist as she felt me prodding around her entrance. “You want it, don’t you?”

Her hands smoothed down on my lower back, applying pressure until my lower half was forced to be connected into her. I dropped it down, forcing myself into her slick wet walls, arching my hips into her with impatience. “There you are, sweetling,” I taunted, hearing an elated squeal escape her open lips. I wanted to hear those sounds, to see her weak and at my mercy. Both hands were applied to the side of her face, kissing her darkly, slow and taunt-like, just like the thrusts I was pushing inside of her. Our bodies moved at the same time, and it was curious how in-sync we were with everything. I fucked her slow, taking my time as the pleasurable pressures increased.

“Jesus, Petyr,” was all that she said, her chest heaving with heaviness, though the nipples continued to pierce the front of me. I curled one hand around her waist, sliding it down until I could hook it around her hip. One of her legs arched upwards, giving me access, and I instantly dug a little deeper into her.

My eyes closed tightly, I felt the climax hitting me, the weakness that made even the noises from Sansa sound distant. I was on a high and crashing at the same time, feeling the rhythm of our bodies going up and down, like a violent sea that was bound to slam against the seashore. I moved my head back just an inch, seeing her clear blue eyes, knowing I could never lose this moment. I sped it up, pushing the last of myself into her with sudden eagerness, watching the lids of her eyes blink with each renewed pressure. “No one does it like you,” she breathed out, and then closed her eyes to only tilt her head away from me.

“And don’t you forget it,” I darkly told her, and then kissed the side of her cheek possessively. Sansa’s hands wandered up my spine, spreading itself over the back of my neck to keep me there. I had gone into her all the way, and now we laid on top of the desk with a never-ending urge to feel one another. “Thank you for coming over, Sansa,” I droned out in a deep tenor.

“Thank you for having me.”

A taunt kiss was pressed against her hollow cheek, letting it linger there for a few seconds more. “This is the best lunch date I’ve ever had.”


	8. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex was good, but what happens afterwards...

Sansa had just come out of my private bathroom; her hand was pulling down the last of her dress as she walked into my office space. She looked absolutely frazzled, hair tossed everywhere with her cheeks still burning a shade of pink.

“What is that smile about?”

“What smile?” I droned, while my eyes squinted at her mischievously.

She unconsciously licked the bottom of her lip. “Hmmm you haven’t had enough.”

“Of course, I have, sweetling.” She motioned for me to push back my office chair and elected to sit on my lap. My hands grasped her instantly, pulling her back into the center of my chest. Lips grazed the sides of her temples, getting lost in that shimmering red hair of hers. “You know what I just noticed?”

“What?”

“You never had anything underneath.”

“Oh.” I knew she was smiling even though I couldn’t see it. “I wanted to keep things quick.”

“And here I am all dressed up.” My toe prodded my dress shoes that was leaning on its side underneath my desk. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Oh, so there is a next time?” Sansa asked me with half sarcasm.

I kissed the back of her head happily, knowing she was hardly one to refuse the offer. Sansa couldn’t do it, even if she wanted too. “I have about ten minutes,” I told her, and then lifted up my arm to take a glance at my watch. “I was wrong, only eight.”

“Meeting?”

“Yes.” She skirmished under my grip, not liking the idea that we would have to separate soon. “I can take you out for dinner.”

“Oh, so this is more than sex?” she laughed, though I could sense it was an actual concern for her.

“It could be?”

She was silent, unusually so. “I don’t want things to become to complicated.”

“Okay?”

Sansa became motionless in my lap, her head tilted as far away from me as possible. “I like things how they are for now.”

It was my turn to be silent, unsure of what exactly I wanted from this young woman. The sex was good, it was amazing actually. _Fuck._ “Uh, yeah,” was the only thing I could muster aloud.

“I think I will be free for dinner.” She did her best to glance over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of me. “I’d have to give my parents an excuse.”

“Or I can just drop in,” I said from the corner of my mouth. “Say hi.”

“Your kidding me?”

I raised an eyebrow upwards; and supposed this was a naturally conversation when you are dating a girl so young of age. _Are we even dating?_

“No, my father would kill you on the spot,” she reprimanded. “I will think of an excuse.”

“We can do it another time.” I tilted my head to take a glance at my watch for the second time this afternoon. “You got to get off me, sweetling. I haven’t much time.”

She slid off my lap regrettably, turning around to see my dress shirt open and my pants not buttoned up all the way. “You look ready for your meeting,” she teased, and then brushed back my messy bangs to prove it.

I buttoned up my pants in front of her, casting her sly looks every now and then.

“If not tonight…” Sansa waited for me to look at her properly before she continued. “When will I see you again?”

“I don’t know.”

She looked displeased by my answer and took to sitting on top of the table to bring back memories of only a few minutes ago.

“You can drop by again?”

“Uhuh.”

“And I will make sure there is no meetings after lunch this time.” I stood to my feet, buttoning up my shirt as I leaned forward to kiss the side of her cheek. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds great.” Sansa’s voice was flat when she uttered it, and soon enough she turned her back to me to head towards the door.

“Give me your number and I’ll give you a ring. Your old man won’t get mad if you have yourself a boyfriend, will he?” I smirked at her deviously as I added, “He doesn’t have to know my age, sweetling.”

She nodded her head at me slightly, so I sauntered over with a pen and paper in hand. She wrote it down, giving me sly looks every now and then to catch my changing expressions. I didn’t want her to go, I could feel my body yearning for her already.

“You got two minutes,” she told me, before she slammed the paper into the center of my chest in a teasing way. “You will have to fix your hair.”

“You can do it for me.”

An eyebrow raised upwards, and then her hand did her best to flatten my hair while pushing it backwards in its normal fashion. She was so close to me; the air was almost stifled this way. I broke the space by leaning in suddenly, slamming my lips against hers in a dominant way. Paper and pen were immediately dropped onto the floor, and Sansa’s hands were all over me. “Cancel the meeting,” she begged in between a kiss.

“God, if only I could.” We were kissing loudly, my hands rubbing all over her back, gripping it tightly as if I could tear it off. I couldn’t get enough of her, slamming her against the wall with her wrists upwards and crossed over in a fiendish way. “Come over tonight.”

“Already?”

“Come.”

She kissed me back, moaning sweetly into my mouth. I dug my hands underneath her dress, taking hold of her ass for my own pleasure. She was shoved into my crotch, grinding against it until I could feel myself harden. I made a noise, a sound from the back of my mouth as the arousal was starting to hit me.

“I better go.”

“What? No,” I said to darkly, and then shoved her into the wall again. “Damn the meeting, they can wait.” She laughed at me wickedly, it was almost too much to bear. “Sansa, love. Come back here at six.”

Her kiss-puckered lips moved away from me, only for her to mouth out: “Why?”

“Cause I _want_ you.”

She froze, startled by the bluntness of my words.

“Will just keep doing this?”

“Of course, we will!” I laughed with my Irish brogue coming out stronger than ever.

“Yes, we will,” she said with some hesitation. Her hand rubbed over my bottom lip meditatively, and then she slipped out of my arms with forcefulness. “I should go.”

“You’ll come back?”

“At six,” she confirmed.

“I’ll take you out for dinner,” I told her.

“If you can wait that long.”

“I can wait,” I lied, and with that she slipped out the door.

 


	9. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is at a loss of where Sansa's head is at, so he talks to her to gain a better understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the short chapters I previously posted this week. I was juggling it while writing homework (multitasking at its finest). This chapter is a bit longer to make up for it :)
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

The meeting lasted longer than I expected, and by the time I staggered back into my office I was exhausted. My tie was pulled downwards, hanging over my chest in a lazy fashion to add to my dishevelled look. Suit jacket thrown over the back of my chair, I undid the buttons to my collar and tiredly rolled up my sleeves. It was hot, not even the large windows in the meeting room couldn’t escape me from the horrors of the blistering sun rays. My clients were being extraordinary difficult, and it felt like ages since I had fucked Sansa over my desk. I smiled to himself, taking note of how empty my desk was since Sansa left the room. I didn’t have the the heart to put anything back yet.

Now that silence descended over my room, I actually had time to think. _Was it just me or was Sansa playing hot or cold?_

I tapped my finger over the edge of the desk, uncertain of what her words were implying when she questioned if their relationship was more than sex. _Isn’t that what she wanted? Wasn’t she the one that suggested going back to my place?_

There was no denying that I feel a special connection with her, I felt it the moment I kissed her for the first time.

_So, what exactly does she want now? Does she want something more than what we already have?_

I was stumped, so I found myself picking up the telephone that was laid upon the floor and brought it atop of my desk. It took me a moment to dial the number, but soon enough I heard his familiar voice on the other end of the phone. “Hello, old friend.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“How could I not.”

“Varys… I need your advice on something.”

There was a tutting on the phone, and then a long sigh to show his displeasure. He used to share the same office space with me long ago, and over the years we had gotten close despite us being rivals.

“Well, its not work related,” Varys mused aloud. “I can tell by the sound of your voice.”

“Yes.”

“I’m right?”

“You’re right.”

“Alright,” he quipped with glee. “Out with it.”

“I met a girl.”

“And?”

“Its complicated.”

Varys remained silent, probably waiting for me to elaborate on the subject matter.

“She asked to come to my house.”

“And… how did you respond?”

“Oh, I let her. We fucked.” I fidgeted with the telephone wire, stretching it out since it was so tightly coiled. “More than once.”

“If you called me just to brag-”

“-No,” I cut in. “Its… I don’t know, Varys, its like something is happening.”

“Your falling in love with her?”

“God, no!” I nearly laughed at that, and then leaned back in my seat with relief. “No, she’s just a child, Varys.”

“Forgive me,” he answered back in a smooth voice. “But I’m not following.”

“I think she likes me.”

“Then you better let her go, while you still can.”

“But I like…” My tone dropped substantially, probably riddled with guilt. “…the sex.”

“Your rich,” he pointed out. “Hire someone else.”

“But she’s pretty.”

“Petyr,” he scolded, probably fed up with my antics. “Do you want the girl or not?”

“She’s gorgeous actually.”

Varys sighed in frustration, and I heard him moving about the room as if he was busy with something. “Hold on,” he muttered into the phone, and then a soft thud rocked through the speakers as he put the phone down. _He must think I’m an idiot._ I let the phone fall slack over my shoulder until it slid into the small crack between my neck and shoulder. I took my time unbuttoning my shirt, knowing it was soon time for Sansa to reappear.

“Alright,” Varys spoke loudly into the phone. “A girl likes you, you fuck her, and now you don’t know what to do about it.”

“People do this all the time, don’t they? Have sex, just to have it. Its casual, nothing to it.”

“Yes.”

“That was the agreement.”

“Did you type it up and everything.”

“She told me she wouldn’t fall in love with me,” I bellowed out in frustration. “Those were her exact words!”

“And you believed her?”

“Fuck!”

“Petyr, you can’t be serious.”

“And the way she looks at me.”

“Like what?”

“One minute it looks like she wants to suck me dry, and the other its…”

“Got that puppy dog look to her?”

“What?”

“You know, the _look._ ”

“No, I don’t actually.”

“Hold on.” The phone was placed down again, and at this point I was wondering what the hell Varys was doing. _Okay, I got thirty minutes until she is supposed to come over._ I brushed my hair back tiredly, wondering if it was I that was playing hot and cold. “I’m back.”

“You haven’t told me what you thought of everything?”

“Well, have you told me everything?”

“Varys, when I’m with her… its like… its like I can’t resist her.”

“Oh.”

“I have to have my hands all over her. I have to touch her, feel her-”

“-sounds like she bewitched you?”

“No,” I stammered out.

“You sound too guilty my friend, I think you might actually like the girl.”

“I don’t.” I scratched the back of my head, leaning over my desk with the scent of our sexes somehow filling my lungs. “I don’t,” I repeated to myself more than Varys.

“You like the sex?”

“Yes,” I replied instantly, not even having to think about it twice.

“And she likes it?”

“Yes.”

“And that is all you have been doing since you met?”

“Well…”

“Then there is nothing more to say,” Varys proposed. “I think, my friend, that this is all it will ever be. That is until one of you will get tired of it, and knowing you, Petyr, it will be you first.”

“Why?”

“You will move on to the next girl that comes your way. You can never be satisfied with what you have.”

_He’s wrong about this one._ I pulled on the telephone cord, outstretching it until it snapped back in place.

“Let me put the phone down one more time.”

“Why? What the hell are you doing anyways?”

“I am ironing my shirt,” he quipped sharply. “Unlike you, I still have work to do after hours.”

“Party?”

“Yes.”

I chuckled softly as I asked him: “And where is my invite?”

“The problem with you, Petyr, is that you align yourself with only those who are most powerful.”

“And your point is?”

“You tend to forget the underdogs. The Targaryens will be a rival for the Lannisters in a few years, and I thought it best to befriend them from now.”

“They are mad, the whole lot of them.”

“Not Daenerys.”

“She could never be Governor!” I shot back. “A woman will never be able to rule California.”

“Times are changing.”

“The war changed a lot, but it will not change that.”

“We will see.” Varys voice was dripping with amusement, probably knowing a secret that I was completely ignorant of. “So, what will you do about the girl?”

“Girl? What girl?”

“The one you’ve been sleeping with?”

“Sansa?”

“Such a pretty name,” he half teased. “And make it quick because I have to go.”

“My how the tables have turned.”

“Says the one who goes around sleeping with strangers.”

“She wasn’t a stranger by the time I took her to bed.”

“Hmmm,” he droned. “But you weren’t in love with her either.”

His words had truth in it, enough for me to snap the cord loudly to make it smack onto the table with a bang.

“You ought to get rid of her while you can. Nothing worse than having a stalker in your life.”

“She isn’t a stalker.”

“No?”

“Not at all.”

“She isn’t after your money?”

“She doesn’t care about those things, as a matter of fact I would call her a socialist.”

“Treading on dangerous ground.”

“But she is too free-spirited for that,” I mused aloud. The clock was ticking for both Varys and I, so I knew I had to make a decision soon. “I will talk to her about it?”

“Before or after you have fucked her?”

“Before,” I guilty replied. “If I remember.”

A dark chuckle sounded through the speaker, as if Varys was amused by my conflicting thoughts. “She must be something else,” he proposed aloud. “I ought to go. Have a good time, Petyr, but not too much.” The phone clicked softly on his end, and I knew my old friend had hung up on me. I set the phone down and then slowly walked towards the washroom to make myself presentable. A sheen of sweat rested over my brow, my hair not as pristine looking as it normally was. I applied some gel into my hair and combed it back, making it sleek and stylish until I was satisfied. There was no need to shave, the lines of my goatee were still in place, and I felt pleased that it was coming along nicely. Water was splashed on my face, a towel firmly placed over it to swab at my face, and once I was done, I returned to my office space to clean up the area.

Once it was six o’clock I was sitting at my seat, idly scanning some documents that I intended to take home with me. When it was twenty minutes after six o’clock that was when I began to worry, feeling a sense of dejection as each minute went by. _She isn’t coming,_ I realized, and then began to pack up my things, feeling like a fool for waiting so long for her.

_Maybe she got cold feet._ The sheets were stashed into my briefcase, curling over as I payed no mind to set the documents right. _Or maybe she changed her mind about everything._

_Maybe Joffrey found her,_ I worried, _or she got stuck in traffic._

_Could she not leave her house? Did she even go back home to change? Or did she decide to stay in the city until it was time to come back here?_

The scrap of paper with her number on it was found somewhere underneath my desk, and I flattened it out with the palm of my hand to set it straight.

Could something have happened to her? The dress was awfully suggestive, and although my office is in a nice part of the city that doesn’t mean that the men here are completely honourable. I began to worry, for my mind was turning to more darker thoughts. I outstretched my arm to reach for the telephone and dialed the number as fast as I could. “Hello.”

A voice replied, “Hello,” from the other end of the phone, though it was soft and much gentler than I expected.

“I’m looking for Sansa, is she there? I’m a _friend_ of hers.”

“No, she isn’t home.” There was a brief pause before I heard the words: “Can I ask who is calling?”

“Its Petyr,” I told him.

“Petyr,” he echoed back, obviously never hearing that name before. “I’ll tell her you called.”

My voice was low as I drawled out a thanks, and with that I hung up the phone. _Well, at least she’s not home._ A thought came into my mind that she might be back in my place, mad as it was, so I took my car keys from inside my office desk and strode towards the door. My secretary left when my last clients did, so it was up to me to lock up the door and turn off the lights. I was just standing in front of the front door with my key in the lock when I heard a noise, like feet shuffling against the graveled road and instantly turned my head in the direction. The sun was not on this side of the building, only a shadowy darkness that slinked over the towering trees that bordered along the front of the house. I made sure the key had been turned all the way before I swiftly pulled it out and hid it behind my back, trying to make out the shadow that lingered there.

“Its me,” a soft voice implored, and Sansa steadily stepped out of the shadow to be revealed by the faint evening light.

“Sansa?” I breathed out from the back of my throat, husky and as rough as how I felt inside. “Where were you?”

“I was going to change my mind,” she confessed. “I just didn’t feel like it anymore.”

“Feel like what?”

“I’m not making much sense,” she admitted. “I know…”

“Now, look!” I stepped forward and took a hold of her arm to bring her closer to me. “We can talk about this, yeah?”

Her gaze would not reach my face, it fell to my chest and stayed there for longer than I would have wanted.

“You want to end this?”

“No,” she simpered. “I mean… I don’t know.”

“Cause we can, you know.” I was putting on a defensive stance, not wanting to get hurt anymore than I had. “Do you want me to just take you home?”

“Petyr,” she pleaded. “Let me at least try to explain.”

“Explain _what?_ ” My voice was hoarse, filled with impatience as her gaze continued to waver away from me.

“I like you,” she confessed, and then pulled her arm out of my grip.

“Okay?”

“And if we keep doing this, then…”

“It will become something more,” I finished for her. “And you are afraid of that happening.”

“Yes.”

A silence descended over us, nothing but the cars whizzing down the highway from atop of the hill could be heard. The faint red lighting illuminated the back of her pure white dress, making her hair dazzle in the warm lighting.

“And you don’t like me so-”

“-what makes you think that?”

“I can tell,” she relented. “Oh, you like me, but not that way.”

“Love you mean?” The words were drawled out, slow and steady as I mouthed each word carefully. Her eyes finally raised to reach mine, cool azure blue alighted at the prospect of this being something more. “Sansa, I barely know anything about you.”

“You never asked.”

“Is this what you want then? A relationship?” I scratched the back of my neck nervously, unsure if I wanted that as well.

“I don’t know what I want,” Sansa remonstrated. “But I know I want something more.”

“More what?”

 “I’m not sure.”

“Then how am I supposed to help you, sweetling?” I demanded with my arms raised up high in the air before me. I took a small step forward, enclosing upon her space as I took on a different persona. “Tell me what you want?”

“I…”

“Isn’t that what you asked me when we first met? You asked me what I wanted-”

“-and you said everything,” she recalled aloud. “I never believed you.”

The wind picked up, the sea breeze making the air cooler around us. Sansa reacted by covering her arms with the warmth of her hands, rubbing it deftly to bring heat back to her body. I watched her for a moment and then removed my suit jacket, laying it over her shoulders to keep her safe and warm. When my hand was still on her back, she asked me: “What do I have to do… to make you love me?”

“That’s a hard question, Sansa,” I half taunted, for I was taken back by her question.

“I’m not the problem,” she insisted.

“You think it all comes down to myself?” I laid my hand off her, positioning myself to stand in front of Sansa again.

“You haven’t ever been in love, have you?”

“I might have.”

“You would have remembered if you had.”

“Or maybe I just wished to suppress it down, until I couldn’t remember it anymore,” I suggested, though she wasn’t buying it. “Have you?”

“Your changing the subject,” she replied knowingly. “Have you ever been in love?”

“I’ve had my heart broken,” I admitted.

“And one person who broke your heart made you so cold?”

“So, I’m cold now?”

“You must be,” she insisted. “To do the things you did… sleep with me time and time again, and not feel anything.”

“It was you who threw yourself at me?”

“Only because I was _attracted_ to you.” Her voice was so sharp it made my eyebrows raise in surprise, hardly believing the words that were coming out of her. “And I sensed the attraction was mutual.”

“It was.”

“Then what is stopping you?” she demanded. “What is making you not wanting anything more?”

I shrugged my shoulders with a short shake of the head.

“You don’t _deserve_ me,” she surmised.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say? Or even how to respond to such an accusation? Sansa, I have been nothing but kind to you from the moment we met. And it was you that wanted something more!”

“Something more,” she echoed back with resentment riddling her voice. “Yes, I wanted something more.”

“It doesn’t matter what we want. Once we get it… we want something else.” I turned my gaze away from her, taking in the sea that was dying away with the sun, it was nearly time for night to descend upon us. “Will you give me time, at least?”

“You need time?”

“Believe it or not, Sansa, I do. If you couldn’t tell I’m not the dating type.”

“Neither am I.”

“Yes,” I assented. “How could I forget? Our of all the women I know, it would be you that would be hardest to tie down.”

“I can’t help it.” Her red hair was blowing in the strong gale, the end of her dress flipping upwards which forced her to lay it down with both hands. “And I’m sorry I kept you waiting, Petyr.”

“Its fine,” I relented. My voice was almost a low growl as I added: “Just don’t do it again.”

“You were furious?”

“It takes a lot for me to get mad.”

“But you were mad?”

“I called your house, so yes, it was getting to that point.” A devilish smirk came over me as I added, “I told them I was your friend.”

“Your friend that you just so happened to have on your office desk,” she reminded me, before she turned her back to me to walk towards my car. “I haven’t eaten, by the way.”

“Neither have I,” I acknowledged. “I’ve had a terrible day.”

“Not all of it.”

I nodded my head softly, taking out my keys as I admitted, “Not all of it.”

“Could you do me a favour?” she asked softly. “Can we go somewhere that isn’t your place?”

“Yes, Sansa.”

“I just want… I know if we go back there-”

“- I’ll take you somewhere.”

“I do like you, Petyr,” she confessed shyly. “It wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did.” Sansa stared at me from the other side of the car, taking in my look of hesitation. “I’m not like the girls you’ve met before. I’m not after your money; you have to understand I don’t really care about that stuff. My family is poor, there is no doubt about that. We hit hard times; my father hasn’t been the same after the war. No one’s been the same, except you.” She rubbed her hand over the side of the car as she questioned, “You never fought in the war, did you?”

“I was severely injured,” I told her bluntly. “I wasn’t able too.”

“My father went.”

“Many men went,” I acknowledge. A soft shrug of the shoulder followed as I mused aloud, “And many men didn’t come back.”

“I guess,” she quietly relented. “How were you injured?”

“You saw the scar the first night you were over,” I revealed, and drew an imaginary line down the front of my chest where my scar was. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“You mind if I just go over to my place for a minute. I’d like to change.” I smiled at her slyly as I continued, “Maybe take a shower, and you can have one as well.”

“I’d join you?”

“I won’t object to the idea.”

“And then we would end up in bed?”

“Ah.”

“You can’t control yourself, Petyr.” She fidgeted with the car door as if she wanted to go inside. “You can try, but you won’t.”

I never replied to her accusation until the car door was open, and I leaned forward to unlock the passenger side as well. “It is sad,” I droned out softly. “That you have little faith in my level of self-control.”

“I know you.”

“You think you know me?”

“I do.”

I smirked at her mischievously, and then sent the engine running so we could leave the parking lot. “You’re not staying over then?”

“Not unless you want to have a nice chat with my parents the next morning.”

“They’d notice you were gone?”

“My father might not, but my mother will.”

“I could charm her,” I reason. “Give her some lie she will fall prey too.”

“It won’t happen. She will take one look at you and see that you’re my type.”

“Oh, so I am your type?”

“You are now,” she sweetly replied, and with that she opened the glove compartment to take out my pack of cigarettes. “Have one, babe,” she cheekily said, and with that I knew that all was well between us again.


	10. Greasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa suggests a place for her and Petyr to go out for dinner, but she neglected to tell him the type of crowd that goes there. Unfortunately, Petyr will have to find out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Its been a while since I updated this... I think a month. I do apologize, I was on vacation and then I became distracted with my other stories. Here is a pretty fun chapter to make up for it.

A golden ray of light set her red hair aglow, the top of her lily-white shoulders took on a warmer shade of hue as she sat along the edge of the pool. I was watching her from inside my house, staring through the long glass door while I toweled myself off. It was late in the evening and I was feeling exhausted, but the sight of her brought forth a renewed energy. I suddenly turned my back to her and strolled back to my bedroom, deciding to put on something nice to take her out for dinner. Sansa was right, if I stayed here, we would only end up in my bed.

Remembering she was all dressed in white, I decided to do the exact same thing, pulling out light white trousers and a clean white dress shirt. The shirt was ironed, pressed and ready, and only when I found some white leather shoes as well, did I effortlessly stroll out of my bedroom to go search for Sansa. She was still sitting by the pool, her dress pulled up high over her thighs so her legs could dip into the cold water.

“You like the water,” I noted in a smooth voice behind her, stirring Sansa out of her deep thoughts. I sat down beside her but crossed my legs so my feet wouldn’t get wet. “I have to remember to drive you to the shoreline sometime. I think you will like the view.”

“Only if we get to swim in it.”

“If you’d like, sweetling.” Sansa smiled at the unexpected nickname, and then lowered her chin to hide her smile- it was in vain.

“Hungry?”

“I think I am past hunger now.”

“Then we should go,” I suggested, and stood to my feet before I offered Sansa my hand.

A towel was offered to her once we returned to the house, and she leaned her hand on my shoulder for added support as she dried off her feet.

“I know we are all dressed up, but you should try that burger place I told you about.”

I nodded my head at her in remembrance. “The cheap one.”

“You can think of it that way, but its really good.”

“Sure.”

“Oh, really?” she stammered out with a surprised look about her, can’t believing I would so willingly agree.

“Yeah! You take me out this time.” Sansa handed me the crumpled towel cheerily, never letting that smile slip away from her face even once. “Will it be open still?”

“Until late hours of the morning. Its that popular.” She watched me fold up the towel neatly as she added, “We could sit in the diner or in the car. They got these cool waitress on rollerblades that bring food to your car too.”

“That sounds like a disaster-”

“-waiting to happen,” she cut in. “I know!”

I walked away from her to set the damp towel over my coffee table, and then fished through my pocket for my keys.

“We can go dancing,” Sansa suggested. “You can dance, can’t you?”

“Yes,” I drawled out stiffly. “But not to _your_ music.”

“Rock and roll,” she piped up with squinted eyes that almost looked like slits. “I’ll help you.”

“Alright, sweetling,” I cooed out lightly, and then took a hold of her hand to lead her to my front door.

* * *

Sansa was taking long drags of my cigarette. The smoke filled the air as I gently cruised down the wide hallway that led into the bustling city. She had control of my stereo system, already putting on some upbeat rock and roll to suit her mood. She was wearing my shades again as the last of the sunset blinded our eyes, her left hand wandering up and down my thigh much to my distraction.

“You play an instrument?” she randomly asked.

“No. Do you?”

“Hardly,” she laughed. “My brother, Bran, can play the trumpet though.”

“That talent skipped you then.”

“I’m not really sure what my talent is,” she confessed sadly. “But it will come to me soon enough.”

“You sound a little lost, Sansa,” I observed. The last of my words were cut off when she tried to do the twist in the car seat, dancing along to the music she clearly enjoyed. “Having fun?”

“I love this song,” she squealed out with delight. “Its so good, you know.”

“Yeah,” I flatly replied.

“Please don’t tell me you listen to only those old crooners,” she complained. “I don’t want to be in the car with my father.”

I laughed at her remark and blasted the music a little louder to appease the young girl beside me.

She turned her head away from me to take another drag, her cheeks puckering inwards as she breathed it in deeply. I was sure I was making her an addict, and felt I was the one to blame. “Its another ten minutes,” she remarked. “You got to fit in now! There won’t be guys your age there.”

“Will I run into your friends?”

“I hope not,” she answered me darkly. “I’ll be sure to knock Joffrey in the face if I see him.”

“You will not.”

Her eyebrows raised at me at the same time, and then she blasted my stereo so loud that I was sure the entire street could hear us. We were in the quieter sections of the city, and I was at a stop light much to my dismay. Sansa begin to dance again with the cigarette in her hard, closing her eyes as she soaked the music. I made a mental note that she wouldn’t have a drop of alcohol tonight, seeing she already had enough energy for the two of us.

“Can you sing?”

“No,” I lied.

“Oh, too bad.” She turned down the music slightly so we could engage in a conversation again. “You know I like this car. How many do you have? It’s a rare colour, like a cool green mint.”

“Exactly.”

“I like that it’s a convertible.”

“So, everyone can see you?”

“If that’s what you want to think,” she teased, and leaned forward to place the cigarette she was smoking into my mouth. “Finish it off for me, babe.” I turned to her with a questionable look, half startled by her unpredictable behaviour. “I think it looks sexier when you do it.”

“You’re a firecracker,” I stated from the corner of my lip, feeling the cigarette bobbing up and down in my mouth.

“We missed the fireworks,” she suddenly complained. “But I was in your bed, so I won’t make a fuss.”

“I will take you to out to see one next time.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure.” I pulled the cigarette out after I took a quick drag, and let it rest over the top of the steering wheel. “Is it that one up ahead?”

“With all the cars.”

_And greasers._

“Be careful where you park, or they will think you want to speed race against them.”

“Like your friends,” I jeered, but Sansa chose to ignore my remark. “Under the shade of the tree will be fine?”

“Yeah, the staff park there.”

I placed my cigarette back in my mouth, as I began to reverse park into the spot Sansa pointed out. She seemed restless as I drove the car backwards, already wanting to get out the car.

“Just follow my lead,” she asked of me, and then reached down beside her knees to throw on my leather jacket to cover up the bruising’s on her arm. I went around to her side of the car to help her out the car, taking a tight hold of her hand before I led her to the front of the diner. Flashy cars were parked in front of it, and a crowd of young men smoking in front of the motorcycles as they eyed each girl that looked their way. Sansa was right about one thing, there was no one my age here. I swallowed hard and took a glance at her in the corner of my eye to see she was completely in her element. “I’m so hungry,” she told me again, and grinned from ear to ear as we passed over the overhead of the restaurant to approach the front door. “Let’s try and find a quiet spot.”

The music was uncommonly loud as we entered the diner, the jukebox right next to the front door where a couple was making out against it. Sansa tugged at my hand to push me through the crowd of teenagers, taking me up the flight of stairs in search of a quiet booth.

Six greasers in a circular booth eyed Sansa as she walked by, and then glared at me with jealousy as they saw our connected hands. I chose to ignore them, pulling the girl closer to my side to show those inexperienced men that she was mine.

“She’s out with her dad,” one of them sneered. Sansa must have heard them for she looked slightly uncomfortable for a second, and then chose to ignore their comment as she continued to lead me forward.

“Here is a nice one,” she pointed out, a secluded one with royal blue seats and a clean tabletop. She sat down first, crossing her legs elegantly as she leaned back in her seat. She had the view of the whole restaurant, while my back was to it, and I wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. “That guy was a dick.”

“He’s young,” I droned out with indifference. “And jealous.”

There was a ruckus behind me, a sound of loud cheering which made me look over my shoulder. Two of the greasers at the table where standing up playing fighting, and the rest of his friends were egging him on.

“And stupid,” Sansa surmised, and then took up the menu to hand it to me. “Ignore them. They will get kicked out soon enough.”

“What do you suggest?” I inquired, without truly looking at the menu.

“Burger, fries and a shake.”

“Alright, we will have two of them.” She crossed her arm over the table, leaning forward to have a good look at me. “What is it?”

“You are out of your element,” she observed. “Sit back and relax.”

“Its kind of hard with all that screaming behind me.”

“Then sit beside me,” she observed, and scooted over to the far end of the booth so I could take a seat beside her.

She leaned against the side of my chest the minute I sat beside her, so I wrapped my arm around her protectively. _I swear if one of those punks came near me, they will regret it._

The diner was nice, it had large black and white tiles decorated all over the second level floor with vibrant royal blue seats as a sharp contrast. The jukebox was playing a slow Elvis song, which made Sansa cuddle up in my arms. Her head rested over the side of mine, and I felt her hand resting over my chest affectionately. She was happy, I could tell, and that was enough for me to enjoy this quiet moment.

The greasers eyed us from time to time, but most of their attention was directed to a group of pretty young girls seated on the lower level of the diner.

A waiter approached us with care, imaging Sansa was asleep in my arms when her eyes were so closed. I politely made our orders, and then directed my gaze back to Sansa once the waiter slipped away.

“Should I take you home?”

“No, babe,” she whispered, before she strengthened her hold over me. “I just liked that song.”

I leaned my head slightly to kiss the side of her cheek affectionately, seeing her look this way was so adorable. Sansa hand shifted away from the top of my chest and laid it over the side of my cheek, steering my head it in her direction so she could kiss my lips with longing. It was a deep one, the kind that took me by surprise.

“I felt that one,” I murmured, as I tried to catch her fleeting eyes that were anxiously avoiding mine.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward again, and it was my turn to kiss her lips deeply, leaning her backwards until she laid flat against the wall for my own pleasure. Her hands slipped around the back of my neck, pressing her lips harder against mine as she got lost in the moment.

A loud whistle squealed through the air, forcing us to break apart to hear the sound. It was one of the guys at the table not far from us, clearly intent on harassing us tonight. Sansa took a hold of me to keep me in my seat, probably having more common sense than I did at the moment.

“Go on!” one of the blond-haired teens yelled out. “Give us a show.”

“I’ll give you more than a show,” I jeered.

“Ohhhh,” the same guy replied with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Teach us old man.”

“Go fuck yourself,” I shot out, which made the man immediately rise off the table with a dangerous look in his eyes. _Now, I’ve done it._

“What did you say?”

_I can’t back down, or this will never end._

“I told you to go fuck yourself, since you can’t get a pretty _babe_ yourself.”

Salsa music was blasting from the juke box, making the younger couples dance across the floor on the lower levels. The blonde-haired teen eclipsed the last of my view as he slowly approached my table, but I maintained my composure. I had been in a fight before, a nasty one, it was the reason I had that long silver scar trailing down the center of my chest. A lesson I learned many years ago had taught me to never walk around unarmed, and I felt the side of my pocket to check if my dagger was still there. I stealthily unsheathed it, bumping my hard knuckles into Sansa’s side that made her look down for a moment.

“You have a minute to get out of here,” the punk warned. “Or my friends and I will remind you of your age the hard way.”

I tilted my head to the right, eyeing Sansa for a corner of her eye to assess the situation.

_If I leave then it will embarrass Sansa, and there would be a strong likelihood that they will follow us back to the car._

“I’m a lawyer,” I lied. “You really want to fuck with me? I’ll sue your ass off and once I’m done with that, I’ll be coming from your parents until your _pa_ beats that pale ass of yours.”

“Bluff.”

“Want to test it out?”

“You’re bluffing,” he remonstrated, as he approached the table with his gang of friends closely following behind him. Sansa was leaning more into me with worry, seeing we were outnumbered ten to two.

“You really want to chance it,” I warned from the corner of my mouth, after the music died down completely.

One of his friends shoved the blonde-haired man, seeing that there was no sense messing with someone that worked with the law enforcement. “Let’s go,” he whispered, which made the short blonde-haired man push him away in anger.

“Listen to your friend,” I warned, while I unsheathed the dagger completely and laid it flat underneath the table unless I needed it.

The music started up again, when the boy was tilting his neck from side to side like he was ready to fight. “I’ll chance it,” he suddenly piped up, and charged at me in a split second to knock a hard punch on the side of my face. I fell into Sansa, making her scream out loudly with terror. The whole dinner made a fuss, sensing a fight and started to sprint up the steps to have a better look. I held my face with pain, grimacing at the man that struck me hard in the jaw.

“You just bought a one-way ticket to a prison cell,” I swore.

“Arrest me then,” he yelled over Elvis’ jailhouse rock. He went to swing at me again, but I blocked it with a strong arm, and quickly dropped the dagger on the leather seat beside me so I could use my free arm to swing at him as well. A large crowd came around us, jumping over the booths and standing on the table to have a better look.

“Come on Richard!” one of his friends yelled, cheering him on as he swung two punches at me in a mad fury. I blocked them successfully, but I knew he would knock me hard in the teeth if I wasn’t careful.

The managers were running up the steps to push the crowd of teenagers away, and I did my best to hold off the misfired blows for as long as I could. The teenager was inching himself closer to me, and the fact that I was seated put me at a disadvantage. In a split second that I had to spare I placed the dagger on Sansa’s lap, and then blocked another blow before I slipped out of my seat and swung a left fist at the man’s face- missing it by an inch.

“Ohhhh,” he mockingly said. “Close old man.”

I responded with a straight punch at him, knocking him straight in his face to both of our surprise. Blood splattered from his nose; a heavy blow was enough to make him bleed.

“Shit,” he cursed, and was about to come at me, when two managers took a hold of both of his arms from behind and dragged him away from me. His friends tried to fight back, but a firm threat of them all being banned was enough to let Richard be taken out on his own. “I’m not finished with you,” he screamed at the top of his lungs before he was dragged down the steps and out of my line of sight.

“Richard,” I exclaimed to his friends. “Is going to get a nice visit from a police officer tomorrow morning.” His friends took my threat as a good sign to leave the diner as well, for they both darted worried looks at one another.

“Let’s skat!” one of them yelled, and then they leaped over the booth to sprint down the steps, making sure to push down some random people in their way before they charged out the front door.  

“Petyr!” Sansa exclaimed, and rose out of her seat with my dagger still in hand. “Oh, Petyr.”

“Great place you chose,” I said with utter sarcasm, as I held the side of my jawline in pain. “Fuck, this hurts!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” I said with a quick dismissal to her words, and then walked down the steps to go find the manager. Sansa trailed behind me, though she made sure to keep a careful distance behind me. I could feel the stares of they young people in the building, and I imagine the swelling near the side of my chin and jawline would have been a pretty sight.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sansa with a guilty expression and chose to ignore it since I was in such a bad mood. “Give me that,” I snapped, and snatched the dagger from her hand before she had time to react. “You are lucky I didn’t have to use it.”

“I’m sorry,” she wailed out with a look of remorse.

The dagger was sheathed away carefully, since I was worried of cutting myself in the process. _My hands are still shaking,_ I noted, knowing it was the adrenaline rush that was still running inside of me.

The manager met me halfway, recognizing me immediately since I was the only one his age there. He was tall and round in figure, his face pale as a ghost as he eyed me down. My dagger was slipped inside of my pocket without his knowledge, and then I looked behind me to make sure Sansa was close behind.

“Dale,” he introduced himself. “Sorry about what happened up there.”

“Oh, so this is a normal thing?”

“That gang is a pain in my ass,” he remarked off-handily. He moved to the side as a couple danced in his direction, and then he crossed his arms in frustration as he continued to reflect over the recent events. Sansa slipped her arm under mine, pulling me into her despite my coldness.

“I want his name.”

“Richard Walton,” he shot out quickly. “I know his dad.”

“His son will be in jail by this time tomorrow.”

“He’s had a tough life.”

“I don’t care if he was abandoned as a child,” I shot out emotionlessly.

“Alright, I have no say anyways.” He looked over his shoulder where the kitchen was located. “I already got one of my men to give you some ice. The swelling won’t be too pretty for a couple of days.”

“Kids,” I jeered with frustration. “Always doing stupid things to prove themselves.”

“We were kids once,” he reminded me, and then darted his eyes at the girl under my arms that was half our age. “Sorry about your date,” he told her, before he lifted his gaze to give me a knowing look.

“I expect the food to be free.”

“It will be out in two minutes,” he informed us. “Have a seat and it will be right there.”

Sansa was the first to lead me up the small set of stairs, being uncommonly silent until we took our usual seat. I noticed how empty the tables were around us, a thing I was thankful for.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated for the fourth time this evening.

I pulled out my box of cigarette and plucked out the last one to place between my lips. My match box was laid flat against the table, as I dragged my bangs away from my brow. “Richard Walton,” I muttered, before I snatched the box off the countertop.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better,” I admitted. The match was struck, and I hovered it over my cigarette so I could take a comforting drag.

“I never knew this would happen.”

I didn’t have the strength to answer her, and simply turned my head away to see the couples dancing downstairs sullenly.

“I should have let you pick out a place.”

“No point talking about the past,” I gibed out quickly. “What’s done is done.”

“I never expected you to pick a fight with him.”

“Then you don’t know me,” I quipped out in anger and then rose out of my seat so I could lean against the outside of the booth. I eyed the people downstairs threateningly, still feeling an aggressive adrenaline run through me, as if I was ready for another fight.

A man that worked at the diner noticed my heated gaze and offered a nervous smile to show he had no qualms with me as he walked up the steps. “Ice,” he piped up, and handed me a small bag of ice to apply to my face. “You got a nice punch.”

“Luck,” I droned out. The man turned around to skip down the steps, and I slunk back into my seat with the ice pack applied heavily against my sore jawline.

“It was a nice one,” Sansa conceded.

“Luck,” I repeated.

“Why do you have a dagger?”

“Protection.”

“You always carry it?”

I squeezed the icepack hard against my face as I considered whether I should answer the question honestly. “For the most part.”

“Things would have gotten nasty if you used it.”

“Which is why I didn’t,” I replied with annoyance. “I gave it to you in case things went sour, and I couldn’t protect you anymore.”

“Oh.”

I pressed the cigarette in between my lips again and slouched in my seat with exhaustion. “What a shitty day.”

She applied a kiss to the side of my cheek for extra comfort, reminding me that not all of it was bad.

“We are lucky,” I surmised. “It could have been worse.”

“I know!” she quickly agreed. “You could have ignored him.”

“Then he would still be sitting in that booth over there,” I pointed out. “And I couldn’t lay a finger on him without his stupid friends harassing us.”

“Priorities,” she teased, and then nuzzled herself against my chest in admiration. I blew out a stream of grey smoke into the air slowly, looking up at the rosette white ceiling that was decorated nicely. Sansa was unbuttoning my dress shirt a little, making me look down to see what she was doing. “I want you to look more relaxed,” she told me. Four buttons were unbuttoned, and then she let her hand slip underneath the shirt to feel my chest. I felt myself twitch with attentiveness down below, and immediately shifted in my seat to stop the madness. “Are you angry with me?”

“Not really. It wasn’t your fault.”

A waitress came up the steps with a large tray in hand, and I knew it was our dinner. “Burger and fries,” she exclaimed. “On the house.”

“And shakes,” Sansa said with excitement, and I wasn’t surprised when she grinned at her strawberry shake. “You got vanilla! How boring.”

I smiled at her reaction, and then strung a long arm around her to keep her close.

“Put that out, babe,” she teased, wanting me to get used to my assigned nickname. “I want you to enjoy every last bite.”

Slower paced music echoed its way into the diner, making the young people downstairs casually take a seat and engage in idle chat. Sansa was reaching forward to lift up the ketchup bottle, completely distracted with setting up her burger and fries to not notice me watching her. She was still wearing my shades, covering the faded bruise Joffrey had given to her not so long ago. _We look alike now,_ I surmised, and pressed the icepack against my face a little harder.

“What is with your generation being so quick to swing punches?” I asked after I took a quick bite of a fry.

“Like your generation is any better?”

“The war,” I agreed. “Okay, I get it.”

“Its just an endless cycle,” she surmised. “Do you want ketchup with your fries?”

“A little, but I like to dip it.”

“You don’t spread it all over your fries.”

“Don’t like getting my hands dirty,” I told her.

“Oh,” she uttered out with surprise. “But that’s what napkins are for.”

I leaned into her space to kiss her on the temple, absolutely smitten with this girl when she talked that way.

“You like the food?”

“I’ve only had a sip of the shake and two bites of the fries.”

“The burgers are what keeps this place running,” she told me with delight. “And the music.”

“You really like this place?”

She paused her chewing to take a serious look at me. “You couldn’t tell?” she asked with utter sarcasm. “The company here is questionable, but the food is good.”

“The greasers,” I acknowledged aloud. “Never had to deal with that in my time.”

“Petyr, you sound _so_ old,” she scolded me. “Please don’t say that again.” She nudged her elbow into me teasingly, and then took a hold of her burger to have another bite.

Things seemed to be better between us now, a thing that made me let out a soft sigh that caught her attention. “Its nothing,” I told her, and then returned my attention to my milkshake.

“Have you gotten into a fight like that before?”

“Only once before,” I admitted, and then stuffed the burger in my mouth to prevented myself from continuing.

“I thought you were brave.” I turned to her with a stuffed mouth, munching on my food slowly while looking at her. “To stand up to those guys, especially when there was so many of them.”

“It wasn’t the wisest decision,” I acknowledged, after I swallowed a mouthful down.

“I trust your judgement.” She leaned into my space more, tilting her head against the side of my shoulder as she leisurely took a sip of her milkshake.

“You haven’t known me that long.”

“I know, but I just do.” I tilted my head downwards, catching those sharp azure blue eyes staring into mine deeply. A nervous smile spread across her lips, before she batted her eyes at me. “You look tougher with that bruise on your face.”

“If you say so.”

“You do.”

“Thank you, sweetling.”

She abandoned her straw to press a firm kiss on my cheek, letting it last longer than usual. I watched her slip out of my arms to create some space, and then she returned to eating her dinner. Sansa was an odd one to pin down. I found her rather unpredictable, those changing moods was hard to follow from time to time. It was obvious that she really liked me, every time she looked at me this evening there was flashes of nervousness and desire at every interval. _I make her nervous,_ I reflected, a fact I found rather strange. _Me?_

“How is your face?” she randomly asked me. “You aren’t using the icepack.”

“Easier to eat that way.”

“Right.”

“How is yours?”

“Not sore anymore.”

“We seem to be getting the short end of the stick.”

“Maybe.” She paused her eating to direct her gaze to me. “But I met you, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

She plucked up a fry to place it in front of my mouth, and with a nod of encouragement she motioned me to open my mouth and accept her offer. Feeling daring, I quickly took a hold of her finger as well, holding it there for a moment or two before I greedily sucked at it. She gasped loudly, and when I finally released it her cheeks were burning pink. “And you won’t stay over tonight,” I softly chided.

“I wanted a date,” she quipped out smartly. “And I got it.”

“Why does it have to end here?” Sansa’s cheeks deflated, sucked in harshly as she mused over my words. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, toying over my words that struck her hard. “Or am I getting ahead of myself.”

“I don’t know,” she lied, and took to stirring her milkshake around with her straw. “I thought we should just enjoy this,” she stammered out nervously.

“I am.” A hand was laid over the top of her thigh, and I gave her a look to prove it. The shy-like smile appeared on her face again, her eyelids batting quickly before she tilted her head downwards to shield herself from my lingering gaze.

“You’re one of a kind, Petyr.”

“Why?”

 “You just are,” she feebly answered, before she took to eating her fries. I decided to do the same, seeing the faster we left the diner than the quicker I could take her to my bed. It was wrong, I knew, but there was a method to my madness.

“Is that your way of saying you like me?”

“You already know I like you!” she heatedly exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest, showing her indignation at my statement.

“Kiss me, babe,” I teased, just to get a reaction out of her. She instantly unraveled her arms to do the bidding, probably turned on by the nickname I had stolen from her. She kissed me harder than I anticipated, making me lean back in my seat as she continued to have her way. My hands snaked around her back to hold her close, enjoying the hurriedly chaste kisses she was offering to me. “You like that?”

She tilted her head to kiss the side of my cheek, rubbing my sore jawline for extra comfort.

“You do, don’t you?”

“Babe,” she mouthed into my ear, and then took to nibbling the top of it to my surprise.

_She likes it,_ I surmised, and let her have her way with me in the hopes of taking her home tonight.

 


	11. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Petyr's surprise, Sansa is willing to leave him out in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A quick update! You guys lucked out :)

I thought it fitting that Sansa made me dance to “Teenager in Love,” her amusing grin told me it was on purpose. Her arms were wrapped around the back of my shoulder and neck, pulling me closer as we danced from side to side. I kept my head straight, watching the other couples on the dance floor, looking so madly lost in each other’s eyes. I darted my eyes downwards at the black and white tiles of the diner, trying to silence my mind that was going every which way. The music was slow, I should have been able to focus on the moment, but the lyrics were haunting me in an unnerving way. Sansa was a little older than a teenager, but she was young and impressionable, and I wondered if it was wrong for entertaining her for this long.

_Why must I be a teenager in love…_

I closed my eyes at the final lyrics, happy when the song finally ended. Sansa halted her moments to move back her head, that brief moment in between songs gave her enough time to look at me. “Do you want to go?” she asked in a clear voice.

“No, I’m fine.”

“You’re not tired?”

“No,” I answered her as the next song came through the jukebox speakers. Sansa immediately took a hold of my hands to show me how to do the twist, showing me how it was done before she asked me to copy her movements. “Like this?”

“Bend your knees more, babe,” she chirped up happily. “Shake your hips, and then you got it.” She nodded her head in encouragement. She came into my space, shaking her herself quicker with her feet moving at lighting speed. I tried to keep up with her, finding a tiny smile spreading across my face as I watched her excitement building. “Shake it, Elvis,” she joked, and then tightened her hand over mine as we twisted through the last of the song with her heels lifting off the floor with a certain flair.

She fell into my arms once the song ended, laughing with pure happiness to see that I had done it. I held a firm hand in the center of her back, feeling the smooth curve of her spine when I held her so close. “Elvis,” I chuckled, which only made her laugh harder. “Really?”

“You were a bit stiff at first, but you got it down.”

I shook her in my arms playfully despite it being a slow song, making her laugh so hard she had covered it in the soft fabric of my shirt.

“I can take you out dancing now,” I told her, and she nodded her head quickly with emotion, as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

“Yes, you can do the twist now.”

She let her arms drop to her side dramatically. I reached down to take up her right hand, holding it affectionately before I brought it to my lips and kissed the back of it.

“What does this mean Petyr Baelish?” she mockingly asked me.

“This is new,” I pointed out. “Are you my mother? Saying my name in full.”

She shook her head in the negative, and then wrapped her arms around me slowly until she could fall into my chest again. “Mr. Baelish,” she drawled out seductively, which made me freeze in my spot. “I am _not_ your mother.”

“Far from it.”

“Although I am worried about that handsome face of yours,” she noted, and then tilted my chin upwards to inspect the bruise. “It’s getting worse, Petyr.”

“Give it a couple days,” I assured her, before I took a hold of her waist and led her into the slow winding dance. She swayed in my arms, letting me have my way with her as I stared deep into her eyes. I must have put her in a trance, for she couldn’t break her eyes away from mine, even when I spun her around the dancefloor with careful steps. There was weight to her gaze, a thing that was steadily making me lose focus on the steps until I simply stood in the middle of the dance floor with her in my arms. “Sansa?”

She blinked once, and then the corner of her lip quirked upwards in merriment.

“Are you alright?” I hushed, and she slightly nodded her head in agreement. The people around us were bobbing up and down to the new song, but I let go of Sansa to simply take a hold of her hand. “Let’s get out of here,” I suggested, and tugged on her hands since she had suddenly become immovable. The music was heard in the distance after I closed the diner door behind us, and soon only the hush chattering of people having dinner in their car could be heard. It was a humid night, the kind that made me flap at my white dress shirt so it wouldn’t stick to the front of my chest. We approached our car slowly, and I was relieved to see it wasn’t damaged by the greasers. The passenger door was opened for her, and I watched her gently recline herself into my seat until she looked comfortable. “You are unusually quiet,” I pointed out, as I leaned against the open car door. “What’s going on in your mind?”

“Nothing.”

I puckered my lips at her in disbelief, knowing she was holding something back.

“You were having fun and then something happened.”

She kept her gaze straight ahead, staring at the side wall of the diner that was darkened now that night had descended upon it.

“Sansa?”

“Something happened, that’s all.”

“Like what?”

She removed the sunglasses and handed it to me. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Did I do something?”

“No, Petyr,” she said in a tenser tone of voice. “You did nothing at all.”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No,” she mouthed out softly, but I didn’t believe her. Frustrated, I shut the door closed and slowly strode over to my side of the car.

“I think I should go home.”

“Okay, I will take you home,” I answered Sansa after I sat down in the driver’s seat. “But I still think you are holding something back.”

“I felt something,” she replied in a louder tone of voice. “But I don’t think you did.”

“Something?”

She nodded her head softly, not daring to look in my direction.

“Like what?” I chuckled, to make the conversation less tense.

“It was just me then?”

“Sansa, you are losing me,” I exclaimed, while I leaned forward to place my sunglasses in my glove compartment. “What happened back there?”

“What do you think?” she demanded in a thin voice.

“I think we were dancing, and then… something happened.”

“And?”

“And that is all.”

“That is not all,” she fought back angrily. “And you know it.”

“Sansa,” I sighed. “Sweetling.”

“Oh, don’t give me that!” she shot back. “What’s the point of pretending something you don’t feel?”

“What _exactly_ I’m pretending?”

“That you care for me.” Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest after she uttered it, and then I knew the thorn that was jabbing her side for the past few minutes.

“You don’t think I like you,” I explained.

“I know for a fact that you don’t.”

“You are wrong,” I reasoned. “I wouldn’t have fought Richard Walton, if I didn’t like you. I wouldn’t have taken you out for dinner if I didn’t like you,” I stressed out with lowered eyebrows. “Actions speak louder than words, _sweetling._ ”

She bit her lip at that, seeing there was no use in arguing with me.

“But I saw… felt the way you were looking at me back there.” She sharply turned her head sharply in my direction, her eyes widened as though she had been exposed. “And I couldn’t reciprocate it,” I acknowledged aloud. “Not yet, at least.”

“Time?”

“And not forcing things,” I added in. “Would help.”

She blinked fiercely as she forced her gaze away, and then shifted her body to the other end of the chair to keep a good distance from me.

“I had a good time tonight,” I assured her. “Even with the little mishap.”

“You need more ice,” she piped up, suddenly forgetting our present argument.

“I need to go to the police station,” I argued back, and decided I would go there straight away. “You don’t mind coming with me, do you? A witness and all that.”

“I will come.”

“It’s getting a bit late though.”

“I’ll come,” she assured me, and with that I started the car and drove out of the parking spot.

* * *

“Small world!” Officer Cooke shouted out, the second we came into his line of sight. He was busy surrounded by other officers, but the sight of Sansa and I seemed to bring back old memories. He broke away from his officers and confidently strode in our direction. “Stark, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Sansa feebly replied, before she rested a hand over her arms where her bruises still were. “And the man that brought you to the station. The busy one, if I remember correctly?”

“Petyr Baelish,” I reminded him, which only earned a curt nod of the head.

“Got yourself in a fight?”

“Greasers,” I drawled out irritably.

“Ah.” Officer Cooke nodded his great head, and then looked over his shoulder to see his men had left the main lobby area after they gave up waiting for him. “I assume you want me to take down your testimony and press chargers.”

“That is exactly what I want,” I answered him in a thin voice. “I’m sick of these clowns.”

“You keep running into trouble, Mr. Baelish.”

I turned my head sharply to Sansa in an accusatory way, knowing she often the cause of these unfortunate events.

“Follow me into my office,” he told us, and then led us down a long hallway to get to his end. The heavy grey door was held open for us, and then he pointed at a single chair for me to take a seat. “I will be back for a one for you, Miss. Stark,” he noted, and then disappeared down the hallway.

“Its nearly midnight,” I informed her. “Should you call your parents?”

“Its not that late for me.”

“Oh?” I questioned her. “Often stay out late at night.”

“I’m barely home to be honest.”

“Then where are you?”

“I like to roam,” she slyly answered me, and then paced away from me to go to the heavily barred window.

Officer Cooke entered the room with a sturdy grip over a chair and placed it beside mine. “For Miss. Stark,” he announced aloud in a kindly voice, before he took a seat in his own chair. “Alright, you may start from the beginning.”

I told the story from the beginning, noticing how Sansa continued to stand in front of the window without a single glance in my direction.

“And would you like a testimony from Miss. Stark as well?” the officer asked me, after I had completed the tale.

“Yes.”

“Miss. Stark?” She turned her head in his direction, with a simple look over her shoulder. “Would you like to tell your side of the story.”

“It will be exactly like Petyr,” she replied in a wooden voice. “But yes, I can.”

Officer Cooke pointed at her chair and then politely asked Sansa to begin. Her retelling of events was similar to mine, though with less emotion in her voice. Something was bothering her, but I didn’t think I had anything to do with it.

“They won’t come after us, will they?” she asked at the end of her statement. “I have enough troubles to worry about.”

“No,” Officer Cooke assured her.

I tilted in my seat to face Sansa’s direction. “I’ll protect you, Sansa,” I hushed out lightly, enough for her to partially direct her gaze towards me.

“So, things worked out for you?” Officer Cooke asked the both of us. “The car crash worked in your favour.”

“A little,” Sansa confessed, and gave the officer a look like she didn’t want to talk about it.

He rubbed his smooth chin, while he let his thick eyebrows furrow together. “I’ve seen stranger things.”

I leaned forward in my seat to address the man. “Will Sansa’s life be in trouble, from either Joffrey or this delinquent teen?”

“I can’t vouch for Joffrey,” the man related with some hesitation. “He is as slippery as a fish. The problem is he has high connections, ones that go beyond our district.”

“No one is above the law,” I rebutted.

“No one,” he agreed with me. “I know my team is doing our best, but…”

I leaned in my seat more until my elbows were resting on his table, even Sansa was receiving his whole attention.

“My hands are tied.”

“So, he can get away with anything.”

“His car has been impounded.” His lips quirked downwards. “I shouldn’t tell you anything else, but his crimes are being dealt accordingly.”

“But he can beat up a girl and get away with it!”

“There were multiple witnesses,” he reminded me. “It will be a slow process, but a just one.” He raised his finger in my direction. “Like that nasty bruise on your face. It’s a pity you struck him back though.”

“Self-defense!” I yelled out. “Or should I have let him beat me and possibly Sansa until help came.”

“You struck him,” Officer Cooke reminded me. “But luckily witnesses can attest that he had done it first.”

“They will,” I assured him in a deep tenor.

“Then, give it a bit of time and Richard will be dealt with too. You have my number in case you want to contact me about anything else?”

“No.”

A card was pulled out one of his drawers in the desk, and there he laid it on the table in front of me so I could have a look. He repeated the same action for Sansa, who was too quiet for my liking.

“Its late,” the officer observed. “I think its time you take this young girl home.” Sansa and I exchanged a look, and then stood out of our seat at the same time. “Safe travels for the both of you,” he politely added, before he decided to lead us out his room.

* * *

Sansa yawned into her hand once we were seated in my convertible, the ignition was still off as I tried to figure out what to do. The parking lot was brightly lit for security reasons, and the area was uncommonly quiet at this time of night. Sansa was removing her jacket beside me, feeling the heat was still unbearable even if it was well past midnight. “So…” I waited for her to turn her full attention to me. “Where to now?”

“You want me to come over.”

“Its not about what I want, sweetling,” I charmingly replied, in the hopes that I would get my way.

“I think I will pass,” she said with sudden bluntness.

“Okay?”

She did her best to keep her gaze straight ahead. “I want to go home,” she uttered in a lifeless voice, devoid of feelings that was unusual for her.

“So… you don’t want to come home with me?”

“Not tonight, Petyr,” she quipped in a cold voice.

I let my hands fall away from the steering wheel in defeat. “Alright, then.”

An awkward silence descended over us, and I wondered if she was being hot and cold with me again.

“I won’t enjoy it tonight,” she admitted. “And I don’t want to get too close to you.”

“You won’t enjoy it?”

“No,” she blatantly replied.

I licked my bottom lip, and then turned my head away from her. She was frozen in her own seat, so all we could hear was an occasional plane flying overhead us and the howl of the wind coming off the coastline.

“I think you would enjoy it,” I slyly noted.

“No.”

“Well, then.” I stopped speaking after that, feeling I might say something I regret. “I guess I will just take you home.”

“Petyr,” she softly breathed out. “If I sleep with you again than I will become too attached.”

“To me?”

“Yes, to you,” she rapped out as though it was fairly obvious. “And I’m already in deep as it is… unlike you.”

“Are you blaming me?”

“I want to go home,” she argued back, clearly not wanting to answer the question.

“Its not my fault.”

“Home,” she droned out stiffly. “Or should I just get out and call a cab.”

“I’m not letting you get into a cab dressed like that,” I pointed out. “No way.”

“Then… will you please just drive me home.”

“So, sleeping with me will suddenly change things?”

“I can’t turn my feelings off like you!”

I turned in my seat fully, letting my left arm rest over the top of the steering wheel. “I don’t turn off my feelings.”

“No?”

“No,” I argued back. “I may be cold, but not completely.”

“I think we should end this.”

“End what?”

“Everything.”

“You are being preposterous.” She crossed her arms over her chest in open disagreement. “I know you enjoy it too much to give it up.”

“Not everything is about you,” she stiffly replied. “I know what you are trying to do, and the answer is still no.”

“Your good,” I told her bluntly. “Real good in bed, and quite frankly I’m not ready to give that up.” She rolled her eyes at me; it was caught under the bright lamp of the streetlamp. “Why can’t you be satisfied with what we have?”

“Because I thought I would be, but I’m not.”

“So, you like me?” I urged. “It doesn’t change anything.”

“It does.”

“Sansa, just come over,” I half pleaded.  

“I already told you why!” she yelled back in an exacting tone of voice, showing her nerves were just frazzled as I.

“I give it a few days before I find you on my doorstep just begging for it.”

“I have more self-control that you think I do.”

“Admit it,” I darkly replied. “You _want_ me.”

“At this moment, no.”

“Well, I have no qualms to say that I want you,” I confessed aloud. It was enough for her to turn her head in my direction in expectation. “You’re the best thing I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’m not sure if you are saying this in a sexual context or not.”

“It could be both.”

“It was sexual,” she realized. “Of course it was, it always boils down to that.”

“No, I really do like you.”

“I think its time you find another girl to warm your bed,” she told me, and then abruptly opened the door to my horror.

“Sansa!” I called out, but she was already walking down the parking lot in her high heels. “Sansa!” I yelled out, before I quickly locked the car door to sprint after her. “Sansa, stop!”

She began to run away from me, turning the corner of the building only to bump into a line of police officers in the front of the station. They eyed me suspiciously once I finally caught up to her, sensing she wanted nothing to do with me. One officer laid a hand on my chest to push me back and demanded my full attention by stating out my name and reason for being there. Sansa was hiding behind two officers, much to my annoyance, so I had no choice but to answer the interrogation.

“Is he bothering you, ma’am?” the armed officer finally asked her once I was done the interrogation. “Would you like to file a report against him?”

“No,” she softly answered him.

“Would you like us to escort you somewhere?”

My chest heaved heavily at that question, knowing all the power had suddenly fallen into her hands.

“We had an argument, but it will be resolved,” she told the officers, and then pushed her way past them to stand in front of me. “Come on,” she reluctantly spat out, and then turned the corner of the building with every expectation that I would follow.

“What was that about?”

“Just be happy you aren’t arrested.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“I could have lied,” she pointed out. “That would have had you behind bars for a few hours.”

“Like I deserve that.” My feet skipped past her quickly until I could stand directly in front of her. “After everything I did.” Her gaze darkened in front of me, but I didn’t care. “Its not my fault that I’m not in love with you.”

“There! You finally had the gall to say it.”

“Yes.”

“Then you understand why I am _not_ coming over.” She stood in front of the passenger door as she added, “We’re finished, Petyr.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” she answered me back sharply, and then tugged on the door handle only to find it locked.

I had half a mind to leave her out in the cold, but I cared too much for Sansa to do that. “Get in,” I resentfully told her, after I opened the car door for her. “I’m taking you home.”


	12. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa unexpectedly walks out of Petyr's life, and to his horror she has no intention of coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you get three chapters in one day. The odds are in your favour, it seems.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

We had reached an impasse. The car was completely silent as I drove my car deeper into the inner city, a rundown area that I was careful to avoid ever since I moved to California.

Sansa was determined to keep her head straight ahead, not even sparing me a glance when she felt my worried gaze in her direction. I wasn’t one to back down from a fight, but at the same time I didn’t want to lose her. Sure, the sex was the main motivator to keep Sansa around, but I had grown accustomed to her presence over the short time period we spent together. She made me feel young, brought a vibrancy to my life I never knew I was missing. Sansa was the person to push me to the very edge of my limits, kick me out of my comfort zone until I found myself in a crowded diner throwing punches at a greaser, or stepping out on the dancefloor to learn how to do the twist.

“Turn left,” she muttered beside me, breaking me out of my reverie. “At the next intersection, and then keep going straight. Its all downhill from here.”

 _The complete opposite from my own home,_ I thought, knowing it was strategically placed atop of the largest hill to overlook the sea if the sky was clear enough.

The houses appeared to be more congested the further I went, falling apart and shabby under the dim flickering lights strung along the narrow street. I began to fear for my safety, knowing I was entering an area known for its shooting and drug problems. I wanted to look brave in front of Sansa, but I also knew this flashy convertible would attract attention. “How much further?” I casually asked.

“Another ten minutes.”

“You live far,” I mentioned with a tenseness to my voice.

“Least you see how far I traveled to get to your workplace.” She turned her head in my direction. “Four buses, mind you.”

“If I knew that then-”

“-you would come get me,” she cut in. “Hardly.”

“I would.”

“You are already shaking in your boots just driving in my neighbourhood.”

“Yeah, because of the car-”

“-if the car is so important than just drop me off here.”

“Sansa, I want to take care of you!” I exclaimed. “See you home safely.”

She muttered something under her breath, still cross with me from the argument we had outside of the police station. There was no way getting through to her, she heard the truth from me, and now all Sansa wanted was to get as far away from me as possible.

“The car is important,” I stated. “But your life is worth more.”

“That is a small comfort.”

“Yes, but will I be okay driving through this?”

“As long as you don’t stop too long at a stop light, then sure.”

“How comforting.”

“And not get lost trying to find your way out of here.”

I shut my eyes for a moment, imaging the possibility of driving around this neighbourhood at this time of night. _I’d be a dead man for sure._

Sansa fidgeted with the ends of her dress, looking uncomfortable as she sat in the car beside me. She wanted to be gone, I could feel it, the second I park outside of the house she will probably bolt out the car door. “I don’t regret meeting you,” I voiced aloud. “If that helps.”

Silence.

I tapped my fingers against the leather white steering wheel, steadily observing how are apparel matched the fine furnishings of the inside of my car. I looked down at my white outfit, and then Sansa’s dress with some sense of pride. “Sansa,” I begged. “What do you want from me?”

“I want something that you cannot give me,” she softly stated. Sansa tightened her crossed arms over her chest, using it as a shield to keep me away from her. I wouldn’t dare touch her, not when she was like this.

“And what is that?”

Another lapse of silence fell over the car, which added to my worries as I entered a darker part of her neighbourhood.

“Sansa?”

“You already know the answer,” she retorted with pain sounding through her voice.

“What if I gave you everything, but that.”

“I can’t continue this,” she remonstrated. “I can’t go back there.”

“You don’t have to go back to my place now.”

“I can’t just… hide my feelings from you.”

“Then don’t,” I reasoned. “I already know how you feel-”

“-Petyr,” she cut in.

“And that’s perfectly alright,” I added in a raspy tone of voice.

“You turn right,” she answered me instead, and looked down at her feet to search for something. “I need my purse.”

“Its there.”

She rummaged around in the darkness as I made a right turn. The buildings were higher here, but just as shabby as the rest of the neighbourhood. There was a lot of people just lingering on the streets, and their eyes followed my car too attentively. “Slow down,” she warned. “You speed like that, and people will think you’ve stolen it.”

“Better than get a shot blown into the side of my head.”

“They would be stupid to do that,” she reasoned. “There are police at every corner.”

“Then why are there drug dealers there,” I questioned, after I stealthily pointed at the other side of the street where two kids stereotypically fit the bill.

“Because they are trying to make money to get off the streets,” she shot back, and then told me to keep going straight with a voice of irritation. “Slow down, its just here.” I pulled up in front of a large apartment building; the grey bricks were an ominous sight, but no more so then the crowd of men simply lingering outside of it. Sansa must have sensed my worry, for she laid a comforting hand over my own, a brief moment where she had forgotten her anger towards me before she moved her hand away. “Its my brother and cousin,” she pointed out. “And some friends.” She waved at them casually, trying to show off as she sat in the passenger seat of the cool mint green convertible.

The boys ran up to the car quickly, making me grip at my steering wheels with a panic frenzied in case one of them made the wrong move. “Nice ride,” a brown-haired teenager shot out, with slightly crooked teeth.

“Its really you,” another guy exclaimed, as he placed his grubby hands at the side of my car and leaned forward to inspect the whole of it. “Sansa, you lucked out.”

“Sort of,” she replied with honesty, since she realized our little escaped was now officially over.

“This is a nice ride,” he remarked, as he smoothed his fingers over the side of the car where I would roll up my windows when ready. “Could I get a ride in it too?”

“What are you doing out here so late?” Sansa reprimanded. “Who is watching everyone upstairs?”

“Mom is home,” the tall dark-haired boy answered her. He laid a hand over his white t-shirt as though Sansa had offended him. “Do I look like their dad?”

“Robb,” she scolded out with impatience. “You know dad is out late.”

“Drinking,” he finished for her. “I’m tired of hanging out the house to watch my younger brothers and sisters.” He bent down slightly to lean his elbow against his car. “And you are too,” he added, before he turned his gaze in my direction and took a good look at me. “I like your car.”

“Thanks.”

“Taking my sister for a ride?”

“Dropping her home actually,” I coolly replied.

Robb turned his gaze over to his friends, seeing if they were thinking the same thing he did.

“My name is Petyr,” I introduced myself.

“Robb,” he answered me. “This is my best friend, Theon,” he added, with a faint wave of his hand in the direction of the scrawny young man behind him. He wore the same shirt as Robb, except his jeans were a lighter colour that was rolled up to his ankles as well. “And my cousin, Jon,” Robb added, pointing at the stout man at his left, that was large enough for a person to rethink picking a fight against. “And some of my friends from high school. There is Ron, John, and this here is Flaty or flat face, depending on how we are feeling.” Robb smiled at the tiniest young man there, obviously trying to do his best to fit in with the rest of the group. “His real name is Dennis Tyke.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” I politely replied.

“So, what are you to her?”

“I’m her date.”

“And you brought her back at a good time. I like this.”

I bit down on my tongue, knowing if I had my way it would have been the complete opposite.

“I’d invite you inside but everyone’s asleep, and it would be suicide to have your car parked out here.” He smirked at me, when he bent his head lower to be even to our level. “Hell, I might even steal off your car hubs for a pricy mint.”

“I guess that is my cue to leave,” I smoothly stated.

“Sansa, you should have known better letting him drive you here.”

She pushed the car door open on her brother, making his friends laugh at Robb as he hobbled backwards in pain. “He insisted upon it,” she told them, before she pushed herself out of the crowd and strode straight to the apartment doorway.

“Someone go after her,” I ordered. “You are not letting her go upstairs alone.”

Her cousin, Jon, volunteered to go after her, and soon he was out of sight as well.

“She didn’t even give you a good night kiss,” Robb observed with amusement. “Date must have gone bad.”

“I got punched in the face, so that was a great start.”

“By Sansa?”

“By some greaser,” I told him in truth. “He was making eyes at her.”

“You’re the jealous type.”

“Protective one.”

“Jealous type,” he surmised with a huge grin. “Can’t keep you long though, otherwise one of these guys here will pop your tire and leave you stranded. Such a pity that would be.” The look in his eye was distrustful, so I took up his advice and slammed my foot on the reverse pedal, sending them to the side of the road before I made a sharp U-turn and sped the hell out of there.

* * *

One week.

One week of me coming home every night and expecting her to be standing outside of my front door.

One week of me taking a double take every time I saw a girl with red hair in a crowd.

One bloody week.

I had drove to the nearest beach near my house, and somehow found myself sitting at the edge of the cliff simply watching the lapping sea. It was a cool morning, and I could feel the air tousling my hair upwards and brushing it to the sides of my head. There were people down at the beach, walking across the sand, but none of them was her. It would be so easy to call Sansa, I knew, it was buried deep inside my desk with her smooth cursive writing detailing her name and phone number. I could go to her house too, knock on her door and demand that she stops her silly antics and come back into my life.

 _Why does she have to make things so complicated,_ I wondered. _Why can’t she be happy with the way things were?_

It was so easy, but she had to let her damn feelings make a mess of things.

“Love,” I repeated under my breath, as I watched the sun rise early this morning.

The last time I fell in love I was rejected, and the lasting legacy was a scar carved deep into the front of my chest. I nearly died that day and she wasn’t even there to see it.

Pained, I closed myself off from the world and all its sentimental feelings, creating a wall that would prevent anyone from chipping their way into my heart again.  

Sansa wanted something I could never give her. She deserved to know the truth, the real reason I won’t allow myself to fall in love with her, but unfortunately, I was still too wounded to admit the truth aloud- let alone in front of her.

To make matters worse, I found that the ghost of Sansa haunted my everyday routines. Coming home every night to see an empty bed caused me a great discomfort, an emptiness with the knowledge of knowing I would spend another long night alone. By the third night I cracked and dug up an old phone book to find a forgot number. A prostitute may wipe away her memory for a few hours, but it would come back eventually and become stronger than ever.

The sea breeze was calming this morning. The lids of my eyes were closed to really enjoy the peaceful sensation of the wind blowing against my face and the familiar scent of the ocean filling my lungs. In this serene-like moment I almost wished I could go back to the way things were, how life was before I laid eyes on Sansa.

_If only life was that simple._

 


	13. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr tries one last time to win over Sansa's affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you got another update. It's your lucky day haha

Sansa’s mother was sipping a cup of tea as she sat beside me, while my own dainty teacup was left on the square coffee table next to my knee. The whole situation was rather odd, but she disguised it with feigned politeness.

“Sansa should be here in a moment,” she sweetly relayed to me. It was strange to see the same vibrant hair colour on Sansa’s mother as well, but the middle-aged lady wore it in a stylish updo to match the times. I detected a faint British accent after she uttered those last few words, and her offering me afternoon tea suddenly made sense now.

The living room was small, but neat and orderly with simple furnishings. There was nothing grand about the room, but nothing unpleasant about it either. The tan coloured couch I sat upon was stained, probably from some liquid that left little patches from one end to another. It reeked a little, but I thought it was more the scent of alcohol than anything else. _Husband sleeps on the couch,_ I mused, since I detected an abandoned blanket just behind me on the far end of the couch.

“Sansa never has any visitors,” her mother mentioned off-handily. “You are the first.”

“I see.”

As another silence fell upon us, I noticed the ceiling fan blowing over our heads, brushing soft air upon me as I nervously sat in Sansa’s overly humid living room. My sky-blue socks with jagged white lines dug its way into the rugged grey carpet, trying to convince myself to stay a little while longer even when I feared this was a mistake.

“She never knew you were dropping by,” Sansa’s mother added.

“She is a hard one to contact,” I informed her. “Or even find.”

“Were you looking for her then?”

“You could say that,” I muttered, as I fidgeted with the end of my sleeves where my silvery-grey cuff links were.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but what are you to her?”

“Oh, a friend,” I lied.

I felt her soft blue eyes study me carefully, taking note of my freshly ironed dressed shirt of pale sky-blue and dark grey trousers of the finest quality. She took a bit longer to stare at my left hand, noticing the absence of a wedding ring. “A friend,” she echoed, but the tone of her voice expressed her mistrust in my words.

“A good one.”

“She’s never mentioned you before.”

“Oh.” The bottom of my foot shifted across the high carpet, a subtle sign that I was at a loss of words.

“But Sansa hardly tells me anything. I never know where she is going or who she is with, but that is just her way.”

“Hard one to pin down,” I agreed.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and then Sansa appeared under the archway of the living room. I rose to my feet at the sight of her, feeling it had been longer than a week since we locked eyes with one another. She was the first to break her gaze, looking down at her long fern green coloured dress to adjust slightly before me. Her nails were painted a vermillion red, a darker shade than I had ever seen her wear before. I could tell she was unhappy to see me, and perhaps that is why she was so anxious to avoid my gaze.

“Sansa, come closer,” her mother chided, and moved down the couch until there was enough room for her daughter. I took a seat on the far right, letting the young woman pass me; the ends of her dress fell upon the front of my knees, and laid upon me slightly as she took a seat. “Your friend is here. Petyr, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Sansa and I assented at the same time, forcing our eyes to lock on with another.

“Don’t be so quiet, dear. Speak.”

Sansa turned her gaze to me, catching sight of my profile before I tilted my head in her direction. “Hello, Petyr,” she softly uttered.

“Hello, Sansa.”

She bunched up the top of her dress nervously, an act that caught her mother’s attention immediately. “I will go boil the kettle for more tea,” she smartly noted, and promptly left the living room so we could talk alone.

Sansa looked over her shoulder to ensure her mother was gone before she whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

She looked over her shoulder again, and then tilted her legs in my direction until they prodded the side of my thigh. “Why?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“I already told you…” Sansa’s voice trailed away, and then she shook her head quite adamantly at me. “We aren’t doing it anymore.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I missed my dance partner,” I teased, and to my relief she laughed at my clever quip.

She rubbed her hands down the sleeve of her dress, letting it trail downwards till she reached her wrist. I remembered she was beautiful, but a week’s absence had made her appearance strike me quite hard. I was almost convinced she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. _What was I thinking giving her up?_

“It was a good time,” she acknowledged. The sound of water pattering in the kitchen sink was heard, distracting Sansa’s wandering thoughts for a moment. “How long have you been here? Your car.”

“I’ll chance it.”

“Don’t be stupid, Petyr.”

“Being here with you is more important,” I stated out firmly, which made her eyes widen at my statement. “And every word of that is true.”

Her mother returned to the kitchen, her hands held up a tray with a teapot and an empty cup for her daughter. She sensed the tenseness in the room, but still chose to lay the tray out on the coffee table in front of us. “Have tea, dear.”

“Thank you,” Sansa responded back in equal politeness, showing a side to her I had hardly seen her before. The wildness of Sansa had suddenly become tame when she was in the presence of her mother. _Interesting._ “Petyr, isn’t having another one though. He was just about to leave.” She ignored my sour look and added, “I don’t want his car to be out in the parking lot for another minute.”

“Then come out for a drive with me,” I suggested, which earned a narrowing of eyes from the pretty redhead beside me. “Since you are so worried.”

“I think…” She bit down on her lip in defeat, unable to come up with an excuse. I observed the prodding of her mother’s elbow into her daughter in open encouragement, and to my surprise Sansa placed the cup down on the table and rose to her feet. “I can’t be out long.”

“That’s fine.”

“As long as you know,” she said with a tenseness to her voice. “Let me grab a jacket since it’s a convertible,” she quipped, and off she went down the hallway once more.

I felt a stare on my profile and turned my head to Sansa’s mother direction. She offered me a warm smile, though her eyes were full of concern. “My daughter has been very quiet this past week,” she commented. “I wonder if you have something to do with it.”

“I only wish her to be happy, so I hope not.”

Her smile grew by the second. “Take her out for as long as you want.”

“I intend too,” I answered her with a smirk, glad that I won the approval of Sansa’s mother at least.

* * *

I could hear our feet echoing off the narrow staircase. Sansa was walking next to my side, but she made sure to keep a careful distance. “I called,” I piped up abruptly, which immediately claimed her attention. “They said you weren’t home.”

“I asked my brother, Bran, to tell you that.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to see you.”

 _Thump, thump,_ echoed loudly down the lonely staircase, hushing up any objection I would have made.

“I didn’t mean to be so blunt,” she apologized.

“You are free to express your opinion.”

“I thought it best to avoid you,” she confessed. “It would make things easier.”

“For you,” I noted. “But not for me.”

“I’m not sleeping with you if you take me out,” she told me with a firmness to her voice. “Those days are done.”

“Alright.”

“It was a mistake asking you if I could come over. I see that now.” She watched me step down the steps a little faster, creating an even wider gap than there was before. The distance was maintained all the way through, and by the time we entered the lower lobby area she found me unable to look at her. “I should have never suggested it.”

“Do you want to come out with me, or not?”

“Petyr,” she breathed out hurriedly. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“Then we should say our final goodbye then.” I held out a hand in front of her, biting down at my bottom lip regrettably, since I was letting Sansa slip away from me for the second time now.

She blinked down at my hand sadly, and then pursed her lips tightly as if she was rethinking things. I dropped my hand slowly, and then stuffed it inside of my trouser pocket. _She doesn’t want to say goodbye as well._

We stared at each other in the lobby, unable to break our gaze away.

“I suppose I could come,” she sheepishly replied to my unuttered thoughts.

My voice was low and raspy as I answered: “It is entirely up to you.”

“Where will you take me?”

“Anywhere you like…” I was about to add her nickname but thought better of it. _Sweetling,_ would have to be saved for another time.

“Beach.”

“Alright.”

She followed me out the door, making a point to stand close to my side until our arms were barely brushing up against each other. She was first to notice my mint green convertible, a pale colour that reflected the sunlight nicely on this hot summer afternoon. I casually fished in my pocket for my keys, trying to contain my smugness that she was at my side again. She soundlessly watched me open the car door for her, sliding into the seat effortlessly like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“It will take a while to get to a nice spot. How much time do you have?”

“Two hours,” she answered me with some hesitation.

“You have plans?”

“A hot date,” she teased, before she made it a point to break her gaze away from me.

“Lucky guy.”

“Yeah,” she sighed out, and then leaned in her seat further away from me as if she wanted some space.

“I will get you home for three,” I assured her, before I reversed out of the pocket spot. “So, I can see the guy,” I jeered, and then pressed down on the gas pedal to accelerate out of the apartment complex area.

For half of the journey Sansa was quiet, but by the time she saw small glimpses of the coastline she began to act her normal self again. She pulled out my glove compartment to take out my sunglasses, placing it over her face as though it was an everyday thing. “Smoke?” she asked me, while the compartment laid open over the top of her knees.

“Not yet.”

“I don’t smell it on you,” she observed. “Trying to make a good impression in front of my mom.”

“Too distracted, actually.”

“With what?”

“I was debating coming over,” I revealed. “But then I found myself calling my secretary to tell him I was sick and here I am.”

“With me,” she cooed out softly. She reached over her head to unclasp the hair clip, digging her fingers deep into her hair as she asked, “How are you holding up? Since I’ve been gone, I mean.”

“Fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Boring actually.” She laughed lightly at my remark, and from the corner of my eyes I could see her hair unravelling till it fell down her shoulders and back.

“It must have been pretty bad to make you come over to my house.”

“Your mom says I am the first friend to call.”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I think my friends are too shady for that.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“But I don’t hang out with them that much anymore, especially after that crash with Joffrey.” She let the ends of her auburn hair flap in the harsh breeze as the car sped down the winding hill. “Its for the best.”

“Yes.”

“My mom likes you,” she randomly remarked. “You must be pleased.”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“If it benefits me.”

“She didn’t get a broom at you, so I think that is a small victory.” She grinned at me mischievously as she added, “And you should be pleased.”

“Are you?” I retorted. She never answered me, forcing me to turn my head in her direction for a split second before I turned my attention back to the busy highway. “Is that a yes or no.”

“I don’t know,” she feebly replied. “Why did you come over?”

“To return the favour,” I playfully answered her. “Or maybe… its because I found you make my life a little bit better.”

“Is that so?” she mockingly gibed, but I could detect the happiness betrayed in her voice.

“Yeah, you do.”

“Thanks, babe.” Her voice rang loudly with my chosen nickname, and I knew she had caved in. “I’d kiss you for that, but I won’t.”

“Ouch.”

She laughed teasingly at me, clearly enjoying the pain I had occurred by her blunt statement. My voice was smooth as I assured her, she would kiss me by the end of the day, a thing she refused profusely. _We will see about that,_ I thought, and felt even more incentive to taste those delicious tasting lips of hers again. _A little charm will go a long way._

“Has your life been as boring as mine since I’ve been gone?” I inquired in a deep tenor.

“No.”

“That date of yours made things better?”

“Maybe.”

_I bet you she doesn’t even have a date._

“What’s his name?”

“Frank,” she responded almost immediately.

“Your age?” There was a hesitation, which made me look at her from the corner of my eye a little harder.

“Younger,” she stammered out.

“How much younger?”

“Oh, you know,” she lied, and it was then I knew she fell into my trap. “A few years younger than myself.”

“Frank is a friend of yours, isn’t he?” I questioned her. “And you don’t have a hot date this evening.”

“You never know, I might.”

“Is that an open invitation?” I demanded and took a risk to turn my full gaze to her profile. Guilty, it was so evident she was caving in by the expression on her face.

“No,” she replied in a softer voice, almost deflated in nature.

_We will soon see about that._

I was changing lanes one at a time, trying to get into the farthest lane now that the exit I wanted was fast approaching. Sansa distracted me with her sharp comment: “I ended it with you, Petyr.”

“I know that.”

“Then there is no invitation.”

My hands tightened over the steering wheel as I rapped out, “You ended the other engagement, but this is a different one. I already know we aren’t sleeping with each other anymore.” I paused slightly, a tiny moment before I added, “Even if the sex was good.”

“As long as you know that.”

“Yeah, I know that,” I stiffly replied, still dissatisfied with the way things turned out.

“Don’t worry, Petyr, with all that money you have I’m sure you will find someone else.”

I thought of the old phone book I tossed in the garbage bin this week. I made an oath to never bring a prostitute inside of my household again. Once I had Sansa, everything else was simply a downgrade. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“Then you have that lonely bachelor life to enjoy,” she smartly quipped, knowing it was an added sting to my ego. “And you can invite a girl over whenever you want.”

“Except you,” I bitterly reminded her as the car whizzed down the exit ramp.

“Except me.”

 My fingers went tense around the steering wheel, enough to almost hurt me. I hated this predicament; it would have never happened if she hadn’t invited herself over.

The car stopped at a streetlight, the first one I encountered in a good long while, so I took the opportunity to turn my entire body in her direction. She gave me a mocking smile, knowing I was secretly fuming inside. “A cat bit your tongue?” she taunted, before she gave me a naughty wink.

“Sansa.”

“Yes?”

“Its not funny.”

“I never said it was.”

The light turned green, so I had no choice but to continue our journey. I was almost sure Sansa was driving me up the wall, making me go crazy without her even realizing it. It was like she had a hammer that kept chipping its way into me, breaking me off piece by piece for her own enjoyment.

The road turned into a single lane, so I slowed down a little to enjoy the pleasant view. I knew Sansa was enjoying it by the way she leaned out the side of the car, pointing out at the boats that bobbed up and down along the calming blue sea. “Petyr, its so pretty!” she excitedly said. “Oh, I can’t wait to get closer.”

It was a nice scenery: lush green grass on either side of the road, and when you looked down the jagged rocky cliffs you could see the endless ocean. The sight of Sansa in the corner of my eye just added to the beauty of everything, and I was secretly glad I took off work today. “Are we almost there?”

I dropped a hand off the steering wheel to take up Sansa’s left hand, feeling the need to hold her close to me. “Yes, sweetling.”

She looked down at our joined hands with hesitation, but then looked up at me with a beaming smile. “We should have brought a picnic. Do you have a blanket in the trunk?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” she rambled on. “I’m sure we will find something. Hey, you think we could go for a swim? I only wish I brought my swimsuit. We didn’t plan this out properly, did we?” She caught my smile, surprised how genuinely amused I was about her excited rambles. “Won’t you be hot, Pete? You are wearing that long dress shirt and pants. We didn’t plan this out properly at all.” She paused for a moment, looking me up and down carefully. “Its nice to see that bruise is almost gone. Did you put ice on it?”

“I did.”

“I sure hope they caught that guy. It was a good thing we went to the police station. He could have done the same thing to someone else.”

“Yes.”

She was in a talkative mood. I can only imagine the sight of the ocean had done that to her, giving her a sense of happiness, I had not seen for some time.

“I want to run across the sand,” she laughed aloud. “Take off my shoes and just run. Will you do it with me?”

“Sure.”

“It will be fun!”

“It will,” I agreed, for I simply enjoyed this happy glow about her.

“Thanks for taking me out, Petyr,” she unexpectedly said. “This will be fun.”

“Fun.” She laughed again, but it was the kind that made her eyes squint with pleasure. “Will you be alright, Sansa?”

“I’m excited,” she told me. “Are we almost there?”

“I will pull over in two minutes, and then we can walk down the hill.”

“Okay.”

“Will that suit you fine?”

“Yeah.”

“And there will be an ice cream shop near by, only a five-minute walk away. We can have some dessert there, even if I hadn’t had lunch yet.”

“They might have burgers there,” she suggested. “Or milkshakes.”

“Or milkshakes,” I conceded, and did my best to cover up my grin so she wouldn’t see my emotions. She really was adorable this way, it reminded me of a child.

 _Sansa makes me feel young,_ I mused, and thought that was an added attraction to being around her.

“You think we can rent a boat somewhere?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You should have bought that nice yacht. It was really nice.”

“Yes, but it was not the one I intended to purchase. That yacht would have only ruined my plans.”

“Yeah, but the Lannister’s got it in the end.”

“Yes.”

“I hate the Lannisters,” she confessed in a low tenor, showing her mood had suddenly changed. “Its too bad you couldn’t have doubled the pay to buy it off that Renly guy.”

“It wouldn’t be worth it.”

I pulled the car into the sandy ditch, lining it up with several other cars where people wanted to spend the day at the beach. Sansa was quick to unhinge the door the second I parked the car, running around to the front of the convertible to lean herself against the hood. “We’re here!”

I cracked open the trunk to see nothing that would be worthy to bring to the beach. Important documents for my clients was hardly appropriate for today’s events, so I shut the trunk grievously and decided to join Sansa’s side.

“You came,” she pointed out, and unexpectedly lifted her hands upwards until it rested over my buttoned-up collar. “No more business apparel, Petyr. You are at a beach.” I watched her unbutton my shirt halfway, and then hesitate to touch my bare chest- she refrained. “We should go down,” she mentioned in a small voice, obviously trying to fight back the temptation. Sansa unexpectedly took a hold of my hand to lead me down the dirty pathway, carefully pointing out the section of loose sand as we made our way downwards. It felt natural to follow her lead, letting her take charge as she deliberated the best pathway to take after we reached a crossroad. She chose left to avoid the headwind and off we went, descending the hill until we reached the sandy cove.

“Do you remember when I jumped into the pool naked?”

“Vividly, yes.”

She smirked at me over her shoulder, tugging on my hand harder to lead me forward. “If people weren’t here, I would have done it again.”

“I believe you.”

“Would you?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“You would,” she taunted. “I know you would.”

“If that is what you want to believe.”

She smirked at me wickedly, enough to almost make me trip over my feet. She alternated between an angel and a devil, and when the mood suited her it flipped between hot and cold. It was so hard to keep up with Sansa, but here I was scoffing up my nice dress shoes to follow her lead into the deeper sections of the sandy coastline. Once the sand became too much to tread over, Sansa stopped to remove her sandals, and I did the same with my dress shoes and fancy socks. My trousers were rolled up past my ankles, and once I looked up, I noticed Sansa was watching me attentively. “Are you ready to run?”

“Where?”

“To the sea.” She took a hold of my hand, and before I had a chance to object, Sansa was tugging me forward until we began to lightly jog towards the shoreline. The waves were rising high as we approached it, roaming in and out along the sand beach as we cautiously approached it. Sansa dropped her shoes on a dry patch of sand and waited for me to do the same before she led me forward. “Time to get our feet wet,” she cooed, and stepped into the icy water with a child-like grin. “Cold!”

“Cold,” I gently repeated, while I noticed how she held both of my hands at this point. She was walking backwards as she led me deeper into the lapping waves, feeling it lick my bare skin and creep its way higher up my ankles till it got the edges of my rolled-up trousers wet.

Sansa was doing that thing again, that lingering gaze into my eyes that made my heart nearly ram against my chest. I blinked at her nervously, still not willing to reciprocate her emotions. She leaned forward like she wanted to kiss me, but then thought better of it. “Thanks,” she hushed, and then tucked her head in between the crook of my neck and shoulder. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“Your welcome, Sansa.” I let go of our joined hands to hug her tightly, pressing this woman I cared for so very deeply against the center of my chest. “Anything for you.”

 


	14. Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Petyr first met Sansa it was her doing the chasing, but now the tables have turned. If he wishes to win her back, then he will have to put in more effort this time.

We were laying flat on our backs in the sand. Icy cold water swirled around the heel of my foot, kissing the soles of my feet occasionally as I laid there outstretched on the sandy beach. Sansa was resting her head on the upper part of my chest, her hand curling around me to keep me close. I thought we looked like lovers like this, but our defined relationship was still a mystery to me. My eyes were closed peacefully, listening to the continual lapses of waves crashing against the sandy shore. The heat made me feel rather lethargic, and the clothes I was still wearing under the hot sun didn’t help.

Sansa shifted over me, pushing herself upwards which made me blink open my eyes. She was smiling down at me sweetly, brushing back her hair with her right hand to have a better look. “You are going to get a tan,” she observed.

“So, will you.”

Her eyes darted to the right as she mused over my words, a secret smile could barely be contained on her lips.

I lifted my left hand to stroke my fingers through her shimmering hair, liking the way she calmly settled on top of me. I could feel her staring at my lips, an object of temptation, but she was doing her best to resist it. Sansa wanted to keep her word, but I knew sooner or later she would give in. My fingers went deeper into her hair, rubbing her scalp soothingly until she closed the lids of her eyes ever so slightly. I lifted my head off the sand, inching myself closer until our lips barely reached each other. I watched her close her eyes to hide back the desire, and soon she pressed her lips on mine hungrily. I returned the favour, kissing her hard, while I applied more pressure on the back of her head to send her downwards into my chest. Her hand pushed my dress shirt away from my bare chest, feeling the hot skin as our kisses continued. A whole week I hadn’t tasted her, and boy was it worth the wait, I had forgotten how good she was.

A firm hand curved around my left shoulder, squeezing it with pressure as she dug her way deeper into me. In return I let my hand glide up the side of her, feeling the natural curves of her hips and sides until I reached her waist. I wanted to devour her now, so thirsty with carnal desire as I pinched my fingertips into her sturdy waist. “That’s right, baby girl,” I teased, feeling that is exactly what she wanted to hear. She moaned lightly into my mouth, inching herself upwards by going on her knees to straddle me completely in that long dress of hers. _Oh, she wanted it._ “You missed this, didn’t you?”

A low moan was her response, not wanting to depart from my lips to even answer the question. I pinched both sides of her waist at this point, keeping a certain control over her body as I had my way with her. _She will be at my place in an hour,_ I thought, _or less if I speed._ I laid a hand in the center of her back and let it wander downwards until I could settle it over that nice curvy ass of hers. “Petyr,” was her naughty response, and moved her head back a little to let her tongue settle over her plump bottom lip.

“Yes, sweetling.”

“Why?” she moaned out, and then rolled off me to land flat on her back in the sand. I rolled over quickly to take a hold over her, but she laid a strong hand in the top part of my chest. “No.”

It was my turn to be confused. “Why not?”

“I know where this will lead, and the answer is no.”

“Sansa,” I said with exasperation, absolutely frustrated that she would behave this way. “I _know_ you want it.”

She squinted her eyes painfully. “Yeah.”

“Then?”

“Things will go back to the way they were,” she reasoned with a harder push into my chest. “And I wasn’t appreciated in the end so…”

“You were appreciated,” I exclaimed.

“Petyr,” she sighed out softly. “You know what I mean.”

“I do like you, Sansa, truly.”

“You are only saying that so you can get inside of me.”

“No, I do.”

I felt her fingertips digging into my chest, her nails lightly carving its way into my skin as she looked down at the gruesome scar severing my chest. “I don’t believe you,” she finally submitted in a small voice.

“I do like you, Sansa.” I leaned forward despite her arm being an obstacle and settled myself on top of her until her elbow bent downwards and her hand released itself from the top of my chest. “Let me kiss you.”

Her lips puckered on its own accord, her eyes darkening with desire.

“Let me.”

She licked the corner of her lip as she considered it, her hand roaming over the side of my arm in a wild frenzy to feel my toned muscles.

“Let- me,” I drawled out word for word, until our lips were barely touching. She was the first to connect them, and soon I was diving my tongue inside of her mouth to wake up the wild beast inside of her. She was straddle successfully, pinned deep into the slippery sand as I jabbed my tongue against hers playfully. She was just as naughty as I remembered, joining in the game with pure relish, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck to hold me in place. _Oh, I want this girl so badly._ She was buried deep in the sand, but that didn’t seem to bother her. The water lashed at our bare feet suddenly, going so high up I could feel it well past my ankles. I stopped to look over my shoulder, seeing the waves were coming in higher than before. Sansa laid a hand over my cheek to steer my head back in her direction, biting down her lip sinisterly with a certain look in her eyes. “You want me.”

“I want you,” she conceded, before she brought her face forward to give me a long breathless kiss. I brought her down into the sand again, while my knees bent into the soft sand to avoid my feet getting wet any longer. I loved the sound of us kissing, the wandering hands Sansa used to feel up my body. My eyes were closed in pure bliss as I paused for a moment, just to feel her lips being pushed against mine. “Don’t stop,” she muttered, and then jabbed her tongue into my mouth to get me to continue my game.

If I wanted her to come home with me there was no way of letting this up, so I joined in her game for another minute or two until she turned her head away from me to catch her breath. I kissed the side of her ear, trailing down her earlobe before I reached the side of her neck. I felt her hand pulling out my dress shirt at the back, bringing her hands upwards to feel my bare back. She was in a mad frenzy, where only desire could steer her senses. “I want to taste you everywhere,” I warned into the depth of her ear. Her hand halted at my dirt talk. “You taste good, Sansa, did I ever tell you that?” Her hand went lifeless on my back, completely shook at my words. “And I know for a fact you think _I_ taste good too.” My voice went dark, dropping a tenor or two as I stated: “I miss that pretty little mouth wrapped around me.”

She made a squeak sound, shocked when I laid a hand over her breast as though she was laying there naked before me. “I miss watching you suck me in broad daylight.” My lip quirked upwards deviously. “You were so very good at it, Sansa, why I didn’t even have to teach you.”

“I know,” she purred out seductively.

“My baby girl knows what to do,” I muttered, seeing in her eyes that this was the nickname she would prefer. “Her daddy doesn’t have to tell her nothing.” There it was, an instant fire in her eyes and I knew at that moment I had won. She took a hold of the back of my neck to bring me in, while her other hand snaked its way between us until she could feel my crotch. In broad daylight she was feeling it, stroking it seductively until I began to frantically breath out like a wild animal. _She can’t make me do it here,_ I fretted, knowing we were still out in public.

“Sansa,” I pleaded in a throaty voice, knowing I was quickly losing control when she took a hold of me. “No.” Her hand curved around to physically hold the tip, and I moaned out in response. “Stop,” I begged in a raspy voice. “People will see and… and…” Her lips covered mine, and all I could do was groan into her kisses like I was begging for mercy. She slowed down her efforts of stroking me, which made me kiss her back faster. I felt her hand leave me, knowing my hard erection was ever so ready for her. I opened my eyes once she laid a hand over the tops of my shoulders, sensing that something was off.

“You won’t get it,” she taunted to my horror. “I’m not falling for your tricks.”

“I’m not playing games with you,” I warned, and kissed the side of her cheek until she submitted to my desires.

“You are always playing games,” she unexpectedly wrapped out.

“Just let me fuck you.”

“And what will happen after that?”

“Oh, I will take you out for ice cream.”

“Petyr,” she scolded.

I kissed the hollow of her cheek harder. “Or a milkshake.”

“Petyr.”

“Or what ever your pretty little heart desires, sweetling.” She used her hands to shove me off her, and that’s when I knew I lost her. “What?”

“That is not the answer I wanted to hear,” she rapped out with indignation.

“Sansa, love.”

“Well, there is a start.”

“Hmmm,” I moaned in front of her with squinted eyes, finding it was I that was completely smitten with her. _My how the tables have turned._ “I can start so many things with you.”

“Petyr.”

I leaned forward to kiss her brow with delight, and then inched backwards with a crooked grin. She looked flush under me, barely reaching her breaking point.

“Come back to my place.” I received nothing but silence from her, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. “Let me ease away that tension,” I murmured. “Let me make you feel _good,_ ” I added only when my mouth hovered over her left ear. “I want you on your back,” I continued. “Legs spread wide for me, wet with desire, and squealing beautifully when you feel the prodding of my finger into you. And when your ready, once its that perfect timing I will set my large cock right against you. You would like that. I know you would. Feeling me push…” I paused to let my head tilt to the side to apply kisses on the side of her cheek. “Push myself _deep_ into you. I know my baby girl is just aching for it, oh yes, yes she is.”

Her voice sounded miserable when she stated my name, her shaky hand doing her best to push me off her chest.

“I can almost feel it,” I breathlessly replied, after I laid my hard erection over her. “Oh, I can almost feel myself plummeting inside of you.”

“Pete,” she said in a squeaky voice, so clearly having trouble fighting me off.

“And my sweetling has to tell me just how she _likes_ it. If she wants to play games than I’ll play games, or if she wants a straight _fuck_ I can do that too.” I moved my head back to see that look of betrayal, those widened eyes that couldn’t believe the things I was uttering in front of her. I let a stray finger rub the side of her jawline, liking how plump her lips were as they parted for me. “I can only imagine what things you would want to do to me too. How will you pleasure me, Sansa?”

Her lips parted more, and the look in her sky-blue eyes deceived her.

“What will _you_ do to me?”

“Shoot,” she murmured, knowing her mind was already going one step ahead of her. “Petyr, let me be.”

“No.”

“Petyr.”

The lids of my eyes closed suspiciously as I looked down at her, knowing her efforts were in vain. I was sweating in front of her, a shiny gloss over my brows and the side of my temple from the overwhelming heat. I wanted her, and like most cases in my life I had every intention of getting what I wanted. “Yeah, baby.” She closed her eyes in defeat, hardly believing I was using that name on her again. “Tell me what you want?”

“Why must you be like this?” she asked aloud in desperation. “You won’t stop, will you?”

“No.”

“Fuck, Petyr,” she unexpectedly cursed at me.

“Yes.”

“No,” she rebutted. “Tell me once and for all, are you pursuing me for sex or something more?”

“Both.”

“How much of it is purely sex?”

“The percentage has dropped from last week,” I smartly replied. “So, I’d say fifty-fifty.”

“So, you like me only fifty percent.”

“Oh,” I mouthed. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

“It sounded like that.”

“Sweetling,” I begged. “Not at all.”

She rubbed her hand over my chest soothingly, seeing how upset I was at her accusation. “Its okay, Petyr.”

“You know I like you.”

“Okay.”

“Really,” I stated out firmly. “I went crazy this whole week while you were gone. God, you didn’t even say goodbye that night. You just left.”

“For good reason.”

“Okay, I didn’t exactly appreciate you for the right reasons,” I admitted. “But when you are that good-”

“-that isn’t an excuse.”

“I’m a man,” I reminded her. “You shouldn’t really be surprised by that.” I laid a hand on the side of her arm, drawing lines up and down as I watched her.

“I like casual sex,” she told me. “It gets things out of my system and then I can move on. The problem is with you is its different.”

“I know it is.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“I do.”

The corner of her lip quirked upwards in answer, though she looked like she didn’t believe me. “Your amazing,” she laughed in embarrassment. “The best I’ve ever had.”

“I know,” I teasingly replied, and kissed her lips briefly as a thank you.

“But that’s not the problem,” she related the second after our lips parted. “Its because I really like you, and its tearing me up inside.”

“Okay.”

“And I can tell your feelings are different towards me.” Her hand explored the front of my chest, letting her fingers touch the edges of my scar as she related: “You came to my house and that says a lot. No guy has ever showed up to my house, let alone have tea with my mother. So, I understand there is something there, but… if I give it to you now, how will I know things won’t resort back to how it was before?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Neither do I.” She batted her eyes at me sadly. “So, let us hold off for a bit.”

“For an hour?”

“More than that, Petyr,” she scolded me profusely. “An hour,” she echoed with a disappointed shake of the head.

I smirked at her with pride, and then rolled myself off her to lay myself flat in the scorching hot sand. “The water looks appealing all of a sudden.”

“No swim trunks.”

“No bathing suit,” I countered.

“No luck,” she surmised, which made me laugh with her. She was witty when she was ready, something I very much enjoyed. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s get something to eat,” she suggested, and with that she pressed her feet flat in the sand to lift herself upwards. We took our time brushing sand off our body, knowing it would stick to the damp ends of our clothing whether we wished it or not. I instructed Sansa to turn around to brush the sand off her ass, and I knew she secretly enjoyed every second of it. She was thirsty, it was seen in her eyes, and I didn’t mean for water.

“A week is a long time,” I reminded her with a knowing smirk.

“Yes,” was her meek response, before she stepped ahead of me to calm herself down. She would succeed, of course, but I knew it wouldn’t last forever.

“Its more than fifty percent,” I hollered out to her.

“But not one-hundred either.”

“Getting there.”

“I will know when it gets there.”

“How?”

“I will see it in your eyes.”


	15. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Petyr wishes to win Sansa over it will take more work than he realized. He will have to use the old method of winning her over: persistence and romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been over a month since I have written a Petyr x Sansa fic. Wow, time flies by! Enjoy it.

I was stretched out on a lawn chair with a cigarette dangling in between my fingers. Dark sunglasses were enough to block out the sunlight, but it did little to ease my nerves. The floral scent of the garden should have been enough to quell my temper, it was a cruel irony that not even the waft of roses could put me in a better mood. The corner of my lip dropped downward in ill-temper, annoyed that Sansa should have scorned me again.

Oh, she let me spend the rest of the afternoon with her, but she made it quite clear this wouldn’t be a regular thing. She told me that on a weekday, and now it was Sunday afternoon and I haven’t heard a word from her since. If she wanted to play hot and cold, it was clearly driving me up the wall. A long drag was taken as I glared at the clear blue pool ahead of me, noticing how it reflected the bright turquoise colour of the sky above. I was still in my black swim shorts, not bothered to go into the water just yet. My mood was preventing me from enjoying myself, knowing if Sansa was here, I would have jumped into the pool by now.

_Sansa._

I leaned forward to smother the tip of my cigarette into the tiled floor, watching the smoke spout up frantically until the last of the red lighting was snuffed out by the hard surface of my rough grey tiles. It took a great deal of effort to slide out of my lawn chair and even more to stretch out my limbs.

_Five days._

_Obviously, she doesn’t like me as much as she let on…_

My towel was thrown over the lawn chair, and I turned my back to the pool to head inside. The reflection of myself in the glass door revealed I had earned myself another tan, a thing I was rather indifferent too at the moment.

There was a certain irony that I had everything: a mansion, three cars, a pool, a cleaner and gardener, a job that would let me stay rich till my dying day, but the one thing I couldn’t have was Sansa Stark.

_Fuck it._

I strolled past my living room and headed straight to my office space, taking up my phone so I could dial up a number. The phone buzzed in my hand as I took a seat on my comfy chair, noticing how stifling hot this office space was from the rest of my rooms. I leaned back once I heard a click on the other end, and was about to open my mouth when it was interrupted with: “Yes?”

“Good afternoon to you too.”

“Petyr.”

“I will make it quick.” I knew Varys was relishing the fact that I was calling him once again, but he was the only one I could really open up too when it came to my awkward relationship with Sansa. “I think Sansa is avoiding me.”

“Oh?”

“We had a nice date… I dropped her off at her place and…”

“And?” I bit down on my bottom lip, twisting it crookedly to reflect the inner turmoil inside of me. “It must have been bad.”

“I asked her when I could see her again and- and…”

“She turned you down.”

“You could say that,” I grumbled out fiercely. “She wanted to think about it.”

“Ohhhh,” Varys cooed out with excitement. “She is really stringing you on now.”

“You think?”

“Yes.”

I fidgeted with a pen I found on the office table, spinning it in lazy circles as I was considering the matter.

“She told me she would get back to me, Varys, but its been five fucking days and I’ve had enough of it.” Varys laughter broke through the speaker, heavily entertained at my suffering. “I don’t see anything funny about it.”

“You are getting the silent treatment,” he observed playfully.

“I took her to the beach!” I yelled into the phone. “We made out, it was hot, like I thought I had her in the palm of my hand. We went to an ice cream shop and had something to eat. I drove her home, expecting she would cave in on the way home and then she leaves me with this unexpected statement of her wanting to think about seeing me again.” I sighed loudly, so very irritated with my predicament. “You think she is playing games with me?”

“I think so.”

“Damn.”

“Petyr, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why do you think she is doing this?” he asked over a clatter of dishes that must have come from his kitchen sink. “There has to be a reason.”

“She kept saying that I’m not in love with her, so maybe… I don’t know.”

“Trying to prove a point.”

“Am I in love with her?” I deliberated aloud, completely forgetting Varys was on the other end. “I’m going crazy, is that a sign? Its like she _bewitched_ me.” My friend’s laughter disrupted my wandering thoughts.

“You never called me about a girl before,” Varys cleverly recalled. “So this is something new.”

“What does she even mean?” I demanded loudly. “I’ll think about it.” Varys chuckle cut off the rest of my sentence, leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth. “What does she even have to think about? We had a nice time. I wasn’t pressuring her into anything… okay, that’s a lie.”

“Yes.”

“But I knew she wanted it!” I argued back with passion. “No matter how many times she denied it.”

“Have you ever thought that is the reason she wanted to take a break?”

“We aren’t even in a relationship!” I slammed the palm of my hand on the table with frustration. “I don’t even know what we are anymore?”

“Does she?”

“No!”

“Petyr, Petyr, Petyr” he chided out with energy. “I don’t know what to tell you old friend.”

I placed a hand over the front of my face in defeat. “Should I just forget about her?”

“You can try.”

I rose myself out of my chair, staring at the golden plaque of distinguished awards I had gotten over the years in my esteemed profession. “I can get any girl, you know.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“Anyone!”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” I cursed out. “Its like I got that bruise on my jaw for nothing.”

Varys chuckled out loudly again, a thing that made me roll my eyes with annoyance. There was a slamming of my front door, so I turned my back to my desk to glance at the clock resting over the far wall. It was past seven o’clock, the usual time for my gardener to show up. “You still there Petyr?”

“I got distracted.”

“You can come over here,” he suggested. “Might keep your mind off things.”

“No, I am alright,” I lied. “Thanks though.”

“You could go see her?” he offered out softly. “Or call?”

“I thought of it but…”

“You don’t want to look too eager.”

“That is what I feared,” I confessed aloud. “But its been five days, so I won’t look to desperate, right?”

“I think its been long enough.”

I grunted into the phone, and then winced at the thought of Sansa shutting her front door on me. “I’ll give it a shot.”

“You got this Petyr.”

“I’ll sweep her off her feet.”

“Yeah!” he said with encouragement. “Dress nice and show up in your fanciest car.”

“She will see what she’s been missing,” I said with determination. “I won’t even kiss her, no, I’ll make her beg for it.”

“Ohhh,” Varys teased. “She’s got another thing coming.”

“Sansa Stark,” I grumbled. “She won’t even know what hit her.”

* * *

Her mother was the one to open the front door, gasping loudly once she saw me in a suit with a handful of red roses in my hand. I offered her a sheepish smile, and then boldly asked her if I could come inside.

“Petyr,” she greeted me amiably, and waved her hand to let me come inside.

“Hello.”

“Oh, those are really pretty,” she said with excitement. “You look quite dashing Petyr.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Stark.”

“Call me Cat,” she piped up happily, and offered her hand for me to shake. “A _friend_ ,” she said from the corner of my lip, knowing I wanted more than that. “I will call Sansa.”

She left me to my own thoughts once she strolled out of the living room, going down the long hallway that would undoubtedly lead to Sansa’s bedroom. I took a glance at the clean living room, hearing laughter coming from the television that Cat must have been watching. I strolled over to see her watching a sit-com, their actors faces did not seem familiar to me though. A low sigh escaped me before I took a seat, laying the bouquet of red roses over my lap with nervousness. My hand reached upwards to re-adjust my bowtie, hoping I looked handsome enough to convince Sansa to spend the evening with me. My toe tapped restlessly on the carpet mat, filled with nerves at the thought of Sansa rejecting me. I brought the roses in front of my face, inhaling the scent to calm me down. Footsteps rocked the surface of the hallway and I immediately stood to my feet to face the intruder. A small boy wandered into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of me. “Ummm hello?” I muttered out, and the boy instantly turned to his feet to sprint out the room. My chest deflated with sadness, feeling like it was a sign to leave. I was just looking at the front door when I heard Cat call out my name, and then feet quickly pattering down the hallway to get to me.

“Have a seat,” she urged. “I told her to get dressed.”

“Okay.”

“Poor Rickon,” she laughed out lightly. “You gave him quite a fright.”

“I didn’t do much,” I said with a shrug of my shoulders. “I said ‘Hello.’”

“He is a shy boy,” she assured me. She took a seat on the other side of the couch, crossing her legs elegantly before she let her vibrant blue eyes fall over mine. “Where are you taking her?”

“I was thinking a restaurant,” I told her with more confidence. “Only a few will be open at this time, so we might have to go downtown.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Worst comes to worst,” I mumbled softly. “I can make her dinner. I’m a really good cook, you know.”

“I imagine so.”

I blinked with shyness, feeling uncomfortable at the realization that I was trying so hard to win back Sansa. “How has she been?”

“Quiet.” Cat let out a reluctant sigh. “She is keeping to herself more than normal. I think she has an interview next week.”

“That’s great!”

“Store clerk,” Cat muttered as she looked at the ceiling to recall the facts. “I think she will be a sale’s person at a department store. It will be great for her bubbly personality.”

“I agree.”

“She wants to save up enough money to move away.”

“Oh.”

“Thought I am not sure where she intends to go. As long as she gives up the dream of hitchhiking than I am fine.” She caught my smile and let hers shine through as well. “You might convince her to settle down.”

“She is a hard one to pin down.”

“Yes!” she laughed, and then rose to her feet as if another thought came into her mind. “I will go check on her, its been some minutes.”

I nodded my head with understanding, and then let out another nervous sigh once Cat walked out of the room.

The front door unexpectedly opened up, and a familiar face instantly smirked once he caught sight of me. “I saw a nice car downstairs,” he taunted with a smug smile. “And I knew you were here.” Robb crossed his arms at the sight of me, looking me up and down as he took in my tailored suit. “Taking her somewhere nice.”

“If she will let me.”

“She would be a fool not too.” Eyebrows raised playfully as he added, “You looking like as sharp as Cary Grant!”

I let out a reluctant chuckle and thanked him politely, knowing there was some truth to it.

“Roses too!” He nodded his head after he shut the front door behind him. “Nice touch.”

“Thank you.”

He watched me rise off the couch, standing to my full height which was unfortunately shorter than the man in front of me. “What is taking her so long?”

“I came here uninvited.”

“Oh! Sansa is making you work for it.”

“You can say that.”

Robb smirked at me happily, and then nodded his head with sheer amusement as he walked away from me. _I am glad everyone finds my situation entertaining._ I strolled around the room, taking a glance at the family portraits that were put up along the walls. It was clear Sansa was always a beauty, even as a child, and I couldn’t help but smile at her child-like portraits. A clearing of a throat took me out of my brief reverie, and I turned around to see her standing near me. “Sansa,” I breathed out nervously.

“Petyr.”

“I…” My arm outstretched to hand her the roses, suddenly finding myself at loss of words. There was a brief hesitation before she accepted them, and even more to bring it against her chest.

“You look beautiful,” I told her as she wore a sky-blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes.

She nodded her head timidly, and then turned away from me. I followed her lead, realizing she was taking me into her kitchen. She went on her toes to reach for something on the top shelf, pulling down a decorative vase that looked like it had been hand painted before she settled it on the countertop. She continued to be silent as she filled the vase with water, not minding that I was watching her attentively from the doorway. Satisfied she laid the vase on the countertop next to the sink, and then reached into a cupboard to retrieve a pair of scissors.

“Do you like them?”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t sure what flowers you would have wanted,” I confessed. “I never did ask you.”

The sound of her snipping the ends of the roses could be heard, and then she gracefully settled it in the deep vase for her own pleasure. “I’m not sure what I like,” she deliberated aloud. “I usually just know.” A tiny smile escaped her as she added, “But my favourite colour is yellow.”

“I will remember that for next time,” I noted as I stared at the ruby red roses. “Where will you put it?”

“In my room.” She walked across from me, leaving extra space as she crossed my shadow to get out of the kitchen. I followed her slow footsteps, knowing she was leading me into her room. Cat was just closing Sansa’s bedroom door when she spotted us, grinning from ear to ear as she saw Sansa with a vase of roses in her hands. “I’m just putting it in my room,” she assured her mother, and gave me a careful look so I wouldn’t follow her all the way into her bedroom.

I cleared my throat awkwardly as I stood outside of Sansa’s room, wishing I could have a smoke to ease my nerves.

“Sansa,” her mother called out. “You look very pretty in that dress.”

“Thank you,” she softly replied as she arranged it neatly over her small desk in front of the window.

Cat turned her gaze to me. “She can stay out as long as she wants.” A genuine smile was offered to me as she added, “I know you will treat her well.”

“I intend too.”

She took a hold of my hand and led me away from the open doorway, only whispering something into my ear once she knew we were out of Sansa’s view. “She doesn’t want to go, but I know you will change her mind. The girl doesn’t know what she wants.” A sad smile came over her as she steadily closed the lids of her eyes. “Just have patience, Petyr.”

“I will.”

“Its like we both said… she’s not the type to settle down.”

“Free-spirited.”

“And afraid,” she mused aloud. “But you are kind… I can see that.” A hand rested over my arm tenderly, gripping onto the smooth fabric of my suit as she added, “Make her have a good time.” She left me after that, walking down the hallway to return to the living room. I sauntered over to Sansa’s bedroom, noticing how she was letting the tips of her fingers rub against the soft flower petal.

“Its growing on you?” I inquired in a playful voice.

“A little.”

“I was thinking we could go out and get something to eat-”

“-I already had dinner.”

I bravely stepped into her room, unbothered by the messiness of it all. She looked nervous once I stood by her side, making sure to avoid my eyes as I let my gaze linger over her person. “I haven’t had anything to eat yet, I’m afraid.”

“Why did you come?”

“I missed you,” I confessed. “Does it bother you that I came?”

“Yes.” She turned her head away from me, staring at the wall where a painting of a restless ocean could be seen.

“You want me to go?”

“I don’t know.”

I licked my lips feebly, sensing she was torn at the sight of me. “Tell me what you want, sweetling?”

She smiled at her nickname and blinked in a curious way as she turned her head straight to stare though the window where a skyline of high-rises could be seen. “To get away from here.”

“I could take you on a drive again,” I suggested. “See the city lights at night.” I took a step closer to let my arms rub against hers. “See the moonlight shine upon the shore.”

Her head tilted upwards and she let her blue eyes rest over mine. “I’d like that.”

“We could even walk along the sand, if you’d like.”

“We aren’t dressed for that.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You are hungry.”

“It can wait.” She bit down at her lip, and then broke our steady gaze away. “I really like you Sansa,” I confessed in a shaky voice.

She swallowed hard at my words and then a low voice answered: “I like you too.”

“So, will you come with me?”

“Alright.”

I bent forward slowly, waiting for her head to turn my way so I could kiss her lips. Sansa stood as still as a statue, though I sensed she was holding in her breath. Another moment passed before I pressed my lips lovingly against her cheek and then took a step back. Boldness came over her, for she suddenly turned her head in my direction to catch the loving look in my eyes. A hand stretched outwards to take a hold of mine and then she led me out of her bedroom for good.

 


	16. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is under the cover of darkness that Petyr and Sansa express their true feelings for one another.

Her car door was wide open before I offered her my hand, I nervously waiting to see if she would take it. I could only make out the silhouette of Sansa now, though the colourful shade of her light blue dress glowed in the moonlight. Warm fingers touched the palm of my hand and then Sansa slipped her hand inside of mine. The crushing sand of stones under her feet were heard, letting me know that she was slowly rising to her feet. “Thank you, Petyr,” she muttered, as she looked down at her white sandals. Her hand slid out of mine quickly, and then she used her fingers to readjust her dress before me. I watched her sadly, knowing she was still being closed off. Her dress was finally settled, so she took the time to readjust her free-flowing hair, unaware of how her auburn hair took on a glint of gold as it reflected the pale moonlight. I froze at the sight of her, stunned to see anything so beautiful. In time she turned her head in my direct, caught off guard by the look in my eyes. “Everything alright, Petyr?”

I nodded my head stiffly, still unable to keep my gaze off Sansa.

She must have sensed my emotions, for she turned her back to me, using the tips of her fingers to lightly close the car door. “Well, here we are.” Her movements were slow as she turned around to face me, clearly not wanting to make eye contact with me just yet.

“Yeah,” I said from the corner of my mouth, somewhat distraught with the way things were going.

Sansa took a step forward to be at my side, making sure there was a gap between us before she looked down the awesome cliff. The sound of the sea could be heard from where we stood, lapping loudly as it crashed against the sandy beach. The sea air intoxicated my senses, to the point that I closed my eyes to truly breath it in. It was peaceful here, with only a faint breeze blowing against my chest. “Its like a picture,” Sansa uttered, which forced me to open my eyes and turn my gaze towards her. “I wish I could paint it.”

“The scenery.”

“Put it in my room,” she muttered softly. “I don’t have the skill for that though.”

“I take it…” I turned my body to face Sansa instead of the lapping sea. “It was you that decorated that vase.”

“A couple of years back.”

“You’re an artist.”

“It was a hobby,” she said with sudden shyness. “I would hardly call myself that.”

“Then what would you call yourself?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders at me, and then dragged a hand down the side of her left arm nervously. “Everyone has a hobby. What’s yours?”

“I’m not sure.” My body returned to its normal position, allowing me to fully take in the black skyline that hovered over the silvery sea. “I enjoy mathematics.”

“A nerd,” she teased.

“I don’t do it in my head in my spare time, mind you.”

She laughed at me, and then took to the shadowy path that would lead us to the ocean. “You don’t have a flashlight?”

“I wasn’t prepared for this kind of thing.”

She raised up her hand behind me, offering it like an olive branch for me to take. “We’ll have to take it slow.” I took her word for it, letting her let lead me down the rutted patch of dirt that separated us from either side of the grassy hill.

“The sandals you are wearing, aren’t bothering you at all?”

“Its fine.”

“Alright,” I surmised, feeling it was best to drop the subject. Sansa stopped at a level plain and looked over her shoulder with purpose. “What?”

“I was thinking about your nice dress shoes,” she teased. “Will they be okay?”

I grunted at her in response and turned my head from her so she couldn’t see my half-annoyed expression.

“Poor Petyr,” Sansa taunted, after she tugged on my hand to lead me further down hill. It was a difficult path to wander down, but Sansa seemed to get the hang of it better than I. I spent most of my time trying to spot the pathway in the darkness, hoping it wouldn’t be as treacherous climbing up the hill afterwards. A cool mist blew over us as the wind picked up, bringing a burst of sea air upon me. The distant horizon was blinded by the heavily condensed mist, but that didn’t dissuade Sansa from journeying further down the hill. The cold air must have hit her however, for she made it a point to walk slower so I was right on top of her.

“Chilly?” She stopped in her tracks, half turning in my direction to admit that she was. “You want my jacket?”

“Its too big.”

“It will be fine.” I tore my jacket off my shoulders and draped it over her form. “There.”

Sansa’s back was still to me, but she took the time to stare over her shoulder at me for a moment or two. “It fits me fine,” she said in a lifeless voice, and then took it upon herself to continue our journey downwards. I readjusted my bowtie nervously and then followed her lead, wishing she would offer me her hand again. I let her take a few steps downward until I was satisfied and then grabbed a hold of her hand to hold it tightly in mine. If she wanted me to be more aggressive than I will, for it was clear Sansa wanted to remain distant tonight. Her foot faltered the second I held her hand, but she managed to catch her balance and stagger forward. “Petyr.”

“Yeah,” I said in a tense voice.

“I don’t need you to hold my hand anymore.”

“Maybe I do,” I smartly shot back. “After all, I can hardly see ahead of me.”

“Its not that hard.”

“You have young eyes,” I countered. “But for an _old man_ like me…” I puckered my lips, knowing it was a nickname she liked to use every now and then. “It is far more difficult to see this narrow dirt path.”

“You’re not that old.”

“Oh?”

“Petyr.”

“Yes, sweetling.”

“I know what you are trying to do.”

 I tugged on her hand to get her body to face me, bringing it against my chest with a hard impact. “What’s that?”

“If this is about getting me to come over-”

“-its not,” I interrupted Sansa before she could go any further. “And you know that.”

“Do I?” She released her hand from me and decided to occupy it by hiking up her dress so she could step over one flat rock to another.

I watched her reluctantly, knowing there was more to this than she let on.

Sansa hopped onto the sand, sinking into it slightly with a sudden shriek. “Its deep,” she said with surprise, and then sat down on the flat rock to remove her sandals. “You won’t like it.”

“I don’t like you changing the topic,” I bellowed over her. “Why are you avoiding it?”

“Take off your shoes, Pete.”

“Avoiding it,” I drawled out with a hint of sarcasm.

She bent forward to remove her left sandal, intent on ignoring me for the time being. I bent down on the ground, making sure I didn’t get the front of my pants dirty before I laid a hand over her right shoulder. She instinctively turned to me, so I pushed my head forward until our lips were just inches apart. “I want more than that,” I uttered in a hush voice like the wind around us.

“Oh, like what?” she shot back in a sharp tone of voice.

“Like _spending_ time with you.”

She dropped her sandals into the sand angrily, and then turned her entire gaze over the trembling waves. I let my hand slip away from her, feeling this was all entirely useless.

“So, what are you trying to say?” she unexpectedly rapped out, after I took a seat on the other side of the rock to remove my shoes. I noticed how small her voice was, it nearly trembled with nerves.

“I’m trying to say I like you a lot.”

“This isn’t another trick to get me to come home with you?”

“No.”

“Because I meant what I said.”

“I know how stubborn you are, Sansa.” My right shoe was placed over the rock, so I bent forward to untie the second one. She was silent on her own end, a thing that made me somewhat worried. I could only suppose the distance between us was good for the time being. “Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

“What?”

“Me liking you,” I replied in a low tone of voice. “Caring for you.”

She stood to her feet and walked around the rock to get to my side of it. Sansa stood in between my open legs, watching me pull my foot out of my left shoes with a tired grunt. A hand suddenly rested over the top of my head, making me look up to catch her soft features in the moonlight. Sansa let her hand smooth down the side of my head and then settled it to the side just behind my ear. She smiled at me sadly and then nodded her head in agreement.

“So, what now?”

“Now,” she said in a confident voice. “I believe you.”

“You never believed me before?”

“I know how clever you can be,” she said with a mysterious glimmer in her eyes. “And I know how much you wanted it.”

“Oh, I still do.”

She shook her head at me in disappointment, and then let her hand fall away from the side of my head. “You should take off your socks as well.”

“I got distracted,” I chuckled, and then bent my knee into my chest so I could remove my first sock. She was on her feet at this point, wandering away from me to stroll over the golden sand. I felt hypnotized for a second, completely forgetting the task at hand. It wasn’t until she wandered further away from me that I broke out of the spell and tore off the last of my sock. My shoes were placed neatly beside hers until they were just touching each other. The bottom of my pants were rolled up and then I took to my feet to run after her. “Sansa!” I yelled out as I sprinted across the sand, only stopping when I was right behind her. I took a hold of her arm and violently pulled her into me, letting my face hover her as I tried to catch my breath. I wanted to kiss her, but something made me hesitate. “I want this!” Light mist fell over us both as we stood in the silence of night, the peaceful sounds of the waves was the only thing keeping me together. “I want _more_ than sex with you,” I uttered in a gritty voice. “I want… a relationship.”

Her lips were parted with surprise, staring at me in disbelief.

“I’m just as surprised as you are,” I lightly chuckled aloud. “But its true.”

“Petyr?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you being completely serious with me?”

“I am.” I released the tightness of my hand around her arm, letting it fall downwards till it cupped around the wrist of her left hand. “Do you believe me, Sansa?”

A gust of air escaped her half-parted lips, and then she tilted her head down in deep mediation. “Yes.”

“Then can we stop all these games?” I exclaimed. “I just want to spend time with you.” Her wrist was raised upwards and then I let my fingers slip over it till I could cup her hand. “I want us to be happy.”  I made sure to stare deep into her eyes as I offered: “Don’t we deserve that, at least?”

Her smile was absolutely beautiful when she bestowed it upon me and then she spread out her arms nice and wide to pull me in for a hug. I kissed the side of her temple immediately, relieved that she was finally letting me in. “Yes!” she yelled out, and then hugged me tighter against her chest to prove it.

“Will you let me kiss you, Sansa?” I asked with some hesitation.

She dragged her hands down the sides of my neck and let her face hover barely an inch in front of mine. Sansa was the first to connect our lips, brushing her hands through the back of my head as I kissed her right back heatedly. Everything felt different this time, it wasn’t about sexual desire, but something more than that- it almost felt pure. Sansa squeaked when I lifted her up gently, letting her feet hover over the soft sand before I dropped her downwards again. She suddenly took a hold of my hand and sent me running after her, letting our feet pad across the sinking sand just inches away from the lapping wave. “Don’t get wet,” she teased, as she steered me closer to the moving water, pushing me lightly away from her before she sprinted away in her long dress. I ran after her while laughing, enjoying this game that she insisted on playing. Sansa pulled up her dress before she began to run through the shallow water, laughing louder as she traveled deeper into the silvery grey ocean. “Will you come get me Petyr?”

“I don’t know, will I?”

She shrugged her shoulders at me, and then in a flirtatious manner kicked up the water to splash at me. “I’m wet!”

“Ha!” she laughed, and then daringly walked backwards even thought the waves were fast approaching.

“If that wave takes a hold of you, I’m not coming after you.”

“You will.”

“Don’t test it,” she looked over her shoulder to see the high wave fast approaching, and when it was almost upon her, she sprinted forward and landed into my open arms.

“It was too high!” she squealed.

My sole reply was a deep kiss against her lips, pulling her entire body against me to keep her wandering spirit at bay. Sansa eagerly kissed me back, letting her fingers dance around the back of my nape in a playful manner. I didn’t want our lips to part, so I kept kissing her with a steady hand at the back of her head. She moaned sweetly into my mouth, and that’s when I knew I had her.

She patted my chest to get me to stop, and then leaned backwards to simply stare into my eyes. “There it is,” she murmured lightly.

“What?”

“Its in your eyes.” She drew wavy lines over the front of my chest, just over my beating heart. “I see it now.” I lowered my gaze once I understood her meaning. “You don’t have to worry, Petyr.”

My gaze was still lowered when she tilted my head with the tip of her nose and pressed a steady burst of lips against the side of my cheek. Her hands wandered over the side of my rib case, pulling my body into her so she could lather her lips against me more. I heard her breathing me in as if she was intoxicated with my body wash, and soon her nails carved itself into the back of my dress shirt with hunger. “Petyr,” she mewed, a sound that made me turn my head to catch her eyes. She smirked at me playfully, and then ducked her head into the crook of my neck and shoulder. Our bodies were immovable at that moment, enough for me to feel the cold water lapping itself around my exposed ankles. The sea air did some good for us, leaving a chilly breeze over our persons to cool our heated emotions down. “Don’t be afraid,” she hushed just under my left ear.

“Of what?”

“About this,” she whispered, and brought one of her hands down to pat it over my chest. “I won’t hurt you.”

“You once told me you wouldn’t fall in love with me.”

“And I kept my word.”

I laughed at her in pure scorn, making her pull her head off my leveled shoulder. Sansa flipped her hair upwards to let it blow in the cool breeze, and then stepped backwards to leave the shallow water. “Laugh all you want!”

“I will!” I mockingly gibed out once I started to follow her. “A _terrible_ lie.”

“I wasn’t lying.”

“Sansa, who do you think you are fooling?”

“I kept my word.”

“Yeah, sure,” I shot out with a sinister grin once I was at her side. “And this hot and cold behaviour you have been doing since we first met is for your own amusement then?”

“Petyr,” she chided, clearly having enough of my antics.

I took a hold of her hand and pulled her into me. “Listen, baby,” I taunted, which instantly got her head to turn in my direction. “I liked your little games, but after a while daddy is getting tired of it.”

“You think your funny,” she shot out, even though I knew she secretly liked it.

“I’m too old for these games,” I told her in truth. “And if I know what I want…” My feet repositioned itself to face her. “I’m going to get it.” A finger grazed over her cheekbone, watching her eyes light up as she watched me. “And I want you, Sansa.”

She leaned forward to kiss at my lips again, pleased by my open declaration. We were losing ourselves in the moment, kissing under the barren skyline with nothing but the moon and sea behind us. Our lips were cemented as Sansa began to undress my shirt, clearly forgetting that I was still wearing a bow tie.

“What are you trying to do?” I mockingly asked her in that single moment our lips parted. Sansa replied by kissing me harder, forgetting my dress shirt to simply dig her fingers into the center of my spine. I was busy pushing off my suit jacket, wanting Sansa to be in her dress at least. We were frantically at one another, lost in this heavenly moment where we had finally broke free of the last of the boundaries between us. She willingly shed off my jacket, letting it crash onto the sandy floor before she tilted her head and peppered the front of my neck for some unknown reason. I was busy digging my hands under the straps of her dress, feeling the thin lining of her bra that laid underneath it. A part of me wanted her naked here and now, but another part of me feared if I even suggested the idea. I stayed still to simply let her graze her lips over the side of my neckline, liking the way her hands shifted to the front of my person to push it against my broad chest. Her hands slid downwards to rest over my belt strap, making me freeze the moment it was so close to what I truly wanted her to touch. “Sansa,” I warned, suddenly breaking her out of the moment. “I don’t want you to lead me on.” She moved backwards delicately, though she kept one finger stuck between the thin lining of my leather belt buckle and pants.

“If we did it this time it would be different,” she told me with a daring look in her eyes. “Because things are different between us now.”

“I know.”

“Its not just a one-night stand,” she proclaimed with a look of confidence. “Or a fling.” She laughed in a curious manner as she added: “Or something to get out of my system.”

“All bent up in there,” I teased her.

“I am when I look at you,” she confessed. “Your gorgeous, Petyr.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You are,” she said with a serious look about her. “I thought it the first time I saw you.” She smiled at me unwillingly. “Why else would I suggest you take me to your place that day?”

“You’re a gold-digger,” I taunted with a mischievous smirk.

“I thought you were too good to pass up,” she bluntly replied. “And that was before I started to get to know you.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

She pulled on my belt to bring me forward, and then offered me a heavenly kiss that made me close my eyes with pure bliss. I took the liberty of kissing her open mouthed, tilting my head in such a way to taste all of her. I found myself slipping into a blissful serenity, so wholly absorbed by her it felt like every atom in my body desired her at that moment. Without warning I dropped to my knees and stuck my head under her dress, letting myself be draped in darkness as I frantically kissed up the length of her inner thigh. She steadied me with her hands, resting it over the tops of my shoulders as she sensed what I would do next. A single finger clawed down her panties, somewhat saddened that it wasn’t even damp yet. My lips kissed the front of her, while I breathed in the scent of her sex that was trapped underneath her summer dress. The last of her inner thigh was kissed before I brushed the tip of my nose over her clit, and then lathered my tongue over it. Her legs shook with the sudden touch, and then I pressed my lips against her to bring my taunt tongue up against it. The heat of my mouth greatly aroused her, making her knees bend to ensure my face was just between her legs. My tongue lapped at her again, and then I went downwards to prod it against her open. I heard her whisper my name, and then suddenly she was hiking up my dress so she could witness the whole thing. Our eyes connected for a single moment, and she could see in my eyes that I wanted to pleasure her. I shut them instantly and then continued my ardent task, letting my tongue circle her opening to wet the surface further. She was finally getting wet for me, but not enough, so I bent one knee upwards to partially stand up and let a single finger slip inside of her. I watched her changing expression, while I pressed dry kisses to the front of her dress just over her belly. Sansa in turn brushed up my hair in a sinister way, doing her best to muffle out the sounds that my finger was producing. I pushed it in deeper, liking the sharp shrill that escaped her lips as she opened up for me. Deeper I went in, while drawing myself upwards to connect our lips again. She moaned into my mouth with ecstasy when I expanded her more, deciding to add an extra finger to bring more pressure.

“Petyr,” she chanted in a breathless voice, clinging to my outer arms with fury. She was getting weak the more I prodded myself into her, hating the fact that I was pulling it in and out as if it was my hardened cock. She tucked her head into the side of my neck, breathing out frantically the more I went in. “Petyr!” she moaned aloud, making the rough waves sound less calming than before. “Please, don’t stop.”

I kissed the side of her temple gratefully, feeling myself harden as I pictured my cock inside of her instead. My fingers were slick wet now, dripping down my hand in a wicked manner. She was breathing hard against me, unable to catch her breath as I expanded her more. “I don’t think I can go any further,” I noted, feeling like most of my fingers were inside of her now. She grunted as I slowly pulled myself out of her, and then plummeted to the ground with her hands wrapped around my legs like an anchor. I stood over her with my hands in front of my face, deliberating of whether I should taste it. The scent alone was intoxicating, so I slipped a finger inside of my mouth to simply relish the taste. Sansa was silent underneath me, though her laboured breathing proved I had an affect on her. “You taste lovely,” I taunted, which earned me a fierce grunt. “Its been too long.”

“Maybe you should tell my mother that.”

“Huh?”

“She thinks you are one thing, but I know what you truly are.”

“I’m quite flattered to win her approval,” I taunted.

“Help me up,” she shot back, and so I bent forward to rise her back to her feet. In the moonlight I could see how flushed her cheeks were, completely hazy with the elated feeling I had given her. “You really are clever!”

“Why?”

“Because…” She dragged a single finger over my jawline with a playful glimmer in her sea blue eyes. “You might have convinced me to come over.”

“Oh?”

“For a little while at least.”

“Is that so?”

“Or we could do it here.”

“I don’t have a blanket in the car.”

“You really didn’t think this through,” she said in a drowsy voice, since she was still affected by my prodding fingers. “Always carry a blanket in your trunk.”

“I will now.”

“You could have fucked me here and now,” she cursed with a wide smirk. “But now you can’t.”

“I still can!”

“Not in the sand, Petyr.” She swatted her hands against my shoulder blades to get me off her. “That is something I will never do.”

“What about the water?”

“Even worse.”

“The car?”

Sansa was walking away from me now, though she clearly had some trouble. “Pick me up,” she ordered, and to both of our surprises I lifted her off the sandy shoreline and cradled her in my arms. “Your strong?”

“You sound surprised by that!” Sansa laughed at me, and that’s when I knew for sure how much my fingers affected her. “I’m strong.”

“Prove it tonight.”

“I will.”

“But I want you _now,_ ” she cooed out with surprise. Her hand rested over the back of my nape and then she endowed the side of my face with bashful kisses. “Pete.”

“The car.”

“No, its too cramped.”

“I don’t know where else to do it.”

“Put me down.” I laid her out on the sand, noticing how determined she was to keep her arms wrapped around the back of her nape. “You mind if you get your clothes dirty?”

“A little.”

“Hmmm,” she moaned with a wishful drag of her fingers over my bottom lip.

“You want me to spread it out on the sand, don’t you?”

“I won’t object.”

“Don’t you want my big comfy bed instead?” I taunted, which brought a gasp from her. “A bed so large I can spread your entire body upon it…” My fingers stealthily dragged itself up her upper thigh. “And devour you whole.”

“Okay,” she said in a weak voice.

“I knew you would give in!”

“That’s because things are different,” she argued back. “Unless you _deceived_ me.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about that, Sansa. I really do like you!” She let the pad of her thumb drag over my bottom lip, parting it from my top as she gave me a steady look.

“Just _like?_ ”

“I see what you are trying to do,” I rebutted, which brought forth a fit of giggles from Sansa. “Remind me to never let you have a drop of alcohol. You are too wild as it is.” She made a noise when I lifted her off the sandy floor, and it grew louder once I carried her in my arms across the barren coast. It was nice that we were the only two people here, as if we were the only people in the world that truly mattered.

“It starts with the letter _L_ too, you know.”

“I think you like that word too much.”

She peppered the side of my silver temple agreeably, supremely happy that I was holding her in my arms. “I like a lot of things, Petyr,” she finally piped up once she had her fill. “I like kissing you.”

“Oh.”

“And I like _you_ kissing me.”

“Ha!”

“I like when you talk dirty,” she whispered in a husky voice into the center of my ear. “And when you get naughty.”

“Careful.”

She bit into the bottom of my earlobe, which made me grunt out in pain. “A wild child.”

“Maybe I am!” she declared loudly. She made a fuss when I settled her back on her feet, but we had reached the narrow pathway where our shoes were resting over our rock.

“I’m not looking forward to sticking my sandy feet back into my shoes,” I complained, after I plopped down on the floor. “At least you have sandals.”

Sansa dug her fingers in my hair idly, twisting my gelled hair until I was sure it was a mess.

“I combed it back nicely for you.”

“I like your natural curls.”

“No one wears their natural curls,” I argued back. “Just be happy I don’t grease it back completely.”

“I like your hair the way it is,” she remonstrated. She sat down on the sand in front of my feet, letting her hand idly wander up and down my outer leg. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“I won’t.”

“I like you the way you are,” she said in a child-like voice that denoted her young age.

“Yeah… well…” I knew she was smiling at me, though I didn’t take the trouble to make sure of it. “I like that crazy, wild side to you as well.” I puckered my lips outwardly as I thought over my words. “Even if it does drive me crazy sometimes.” Sansa kissed the front of my knee-cap lovingly, making me glance upwards to see the ardent look in her eyes. “All the time,” I hushed, which brought a tiny laugh from her lips. “I guess that’s why I like you.”

“A lot?”

“A lot,” I confirmed. The last of my shoe was slipped on my feet, but I made sure to stuff my nice socks in my pant pocket. “Ready to head back up?”

“You won’t carry me?”

“I don’t feel like breaking my spine.”

“I was only teasing you,” she laughed, and then helped me stand up on my feet. She hugged me tightly, staying still for a few moments to simply enjoy the moment. When she finally released me, Sansa was determined to not look me in the eyes. Her fingers interlaced themselves in mine, and then she pulled me forward to lead me up the hill. There was something on her mind, but she wouldn’t utter it aloud.

“You don’t have to come over,” I reminded her once the silence stretched out for too long. “Its alright late.”

“I want too.”

“We could save it for another night.”

“I want too,” she repeated in a sterner voice.

“I was wrong for trying to pressure you earlier.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

She simply let our joined hands wave in the air fancifully, swinging from side to side as we trudged up the hill. “Are you still hungry?”

“I think I am beyond hunger now.”

“Should we stop and get something to eat?”

“I have food at home,” I deliberated aloud. “I have some cake too, if you are craving dessert?”

“I’m craving you,” she stealthily shot back. “But I can have that as well.”

“Raspberry cheesecake. It might be tart for you, but I can see if there is something else.” Sansa suddenly turned around to wrap her arms around me.

“I already told you what I want,” she said with some determination. “Now, can we go up the rest of this hill?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She offered me a chaste kiss that left me wanting more, and then parted from my arms to pull me up the last of the hill. Sansa hopped over the hood of my car once we reached the top of the hill, watching me stagger upwards in exhaustion. “Take me home, Petyr,” she quipped with something of a wink before she slid down my car. “Unless you have something better planned.”

“I promised your mother I would get you something to eat.”

She smirked at me, letting a darkness come over her eyes. “You never specified what I had to eat.”

“Food,” I warned her. “If not for you, then at least me.” I looked over my shoulder to see the serene setting of light grey clouds hovering over the water. “I think you worked me hard enough to deserve that.”

She kissed the outside of my arm, while she draped her fingers over the bottom of my sleeve. Her left arm snaked around my frame, and then she rested her cheek upon my shoulder. “I wish I could stay the night.”

“Be careful what you ask for.” She made an inarticulate sound, after she leaned more of her weight against me. “Everything alright, Sansa?”

“I was thinking how much I missed this,” she revealed to me. “I’m happy you came around.”

“So am I.” She brushed her chin over the top of my shoulder and pressed her soft lips against the bottom of my neckline. “You look like you don’t want to go home.”

“No.”

“You have to at some point, Sansa.”

“Can’t I stay with you?”

“No,” I half teased, just to get a reaction out of her.

“I like this bowtie.” Her fingers fidgeted with the black cloth, moving it up and down until it was perfectly straight. “We should have gone somewhere nice to eat like you suggested.”

“Another time.”

“It will be a shame you will have to take all your clothes off.”

“Quite.”

She laughed at my quip before she slipped out of my arms. “Drive me home, Petyr.”

“Gladly.” I walked around her to hold up the car door, waiting patiently for her to descend into her seat in the same effortless manner that she normally performed. “Took you long enough to say that.” She puckered her lips at me in a mocking manner until I shut the door on her. “You drive me crazy, Sansa.”

“And yet,” she opened my glove department to find no box of cigarettes inside of it. “You can’t seem to stay away.” I raised a single eyebrow at her, which she caught under the bright moonlight. “Will you be coming to my place tomorrow night as well?”

“If you’ll let me.”

Her face was beaming as she smirked at me. “Then it’s a date.”

 


	17. A Hard One to Pin Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa end their date by going back to his place, but the night doesn't go exactly as he imagined it would.

A stray button loosened, coming out the smooth fabric of my jet-black tuxedo pants before Sansa bent lower to work on the other one. My hand cupped the side of her wild hair, a dark red glow rested in between my fingers as I smoothed over her soft hair. The living room was silent as she undid the third one, but her avid concentration put me in a state of suspense. Two hands broke apart the front of my pants, and then Sansa cupped the large bulge with a suggestive look about her. I swallowed hard as the throbbing ached below, making my left trembling hand lay heavily over her own so she would squeeze it harder. Short breaths of air escaped my gritted teeth, while the rising of Sansa’s head did little to settle my nerves. It had been so long since someone had touched it other than myself, but now Sansa was here, and true to her word she used the whole of her hand to stroke me in slow motions. “Ughhh,” escaped my lips with pleasure, my eyes closing with relief once she began her fluid motions. “Sansa,” I croaked just after I leaned my head on the back of the leather chair, feeling my shoulders roll backward as she kept me going.

A sound made me crack open my eyes, watching her using her free hand to brush back her hair as she continued to stroke me. I was so hard now, so when Sansa pulled down my white briefs to release me fully, I let out a grateful sigh. I was slick wet for her, dripping, so aroused that I unintentionally leaned forward until it was in front of her face. Sansa kissed the tip of it, and then gave me a sly grin that showed she was up to no good. “I haven’t touched myself in a week,” she said, breaking the lingering silence that fell upon us since the minute we stepped through my front door. “I don’t know,” Sansa muttered. “I guess I was upset with you or maybe…” She moved her head back a little, taking in my flushed face that was waiting for her to continue. “…I didn’t want to _think_ about you.”

I sighed at her in response, a long and heavy one at that.

“I really like you, Petyr,” she stated calmly. “And I know you only wanted sex-”

“-Sansa,” I interjected.

“Let me finish,” she remonstrated with lowered eyebrows. “But I know you like me the same way I like you now.” She smirked at me suddenly. “So, this is my way of thanking you.” Her hands reached up to tie back her hair, twisting it over until it could rest over the left side of her back. Her eyes were closed the moment the tip of my cock slipped inside of her mouth. I shut my eyes once the hot temperature was felt, and the tight pressure of her lips wrapped around me created a soothing groan. I leaned forward to rest a heavy hand over her left shoulder, keeping her wide hair at bay. She slipped more into me, allowing herself to suck me with a tight hold on the back of my lower spine. My hips leaned into her, our bodies coming closer together the higher up she went. She heard the low sounds coming from me, the frantic breathing as she took me in more.

“Sansa,” croaked from my lips, broken and heavy once I felt a sly lap of her tongue against me. I wanted to jab my knuckles into my mouth, but I found both of my hands clinging to the tops of her shoulders. The top set of my teeth bit into my bottom lips, my eyes shut as a heavy level of arousal continually shot through me. Her tongue circled around me, which brought out a sharp sound from my tightened lips. I could feel her swallowing me down, taking me in, and when I finally opened my eyes to see how far she had gone I nearly lost my breath. “Sweet Jesus,” I swore, once I realized how high up she was. I found myself thrusting into her mouth as I leaned further down the chair. Sansa hand’s crept upwards to pull apart my trousers more, letting her see everything to the very base. The couch was slightly rocking underneath me, while I leaned forward to thrust into her open mouth. She was taking it, all of it, and every time I thought she would have her fill she just kept taking more. “Sansa,” I frantically yelled out, knowing I was reaching my organism. My eyes shut violently as I made a sound, knowing I was close to releasing myself. Sansa being her usual cruel self began to rub the base, stroking it fervently that sent a throaty sound right through me. “I’m so close,” I murmured, a fair warning that if she didn’t stop, I would ejaculate right into her mouth. “Sansa,” I warned, while my eyes were tightly shut. A low moan from her was her sole reply. “Sansa, please,” I muttered breathlessly, feeling like the room had suddenly rose in temperature as I felt a stray finger playing with my balls. I groaned in ecstasy, feeling my body shift forward until my fingers stroked its way into her scalp with gratefulness. “I’m going to come,” I warned for one last time, and when she didn’t move, I let out a deep throated sound before I released myself into her mouth. Sansa slowly slipped herself out with a quizzical look about her and then wore a lop-sided grin as she swallowed down. “Oh god,” I grunted, and slunk back into the chair with my arms spread out on either side of the armchair. “Seven Hells.”

Sansa quietly cleared her throat, which made me tilt her head in my direction. “That was a lot of work.”

 “Which I greatly appreciate,” I said with a certain tiredness betrayed in my voice. “Believe me.”

Sansa dragged the back of her hand against her lips. I watched her attentively as she opened her mouth slightly and then licked the bottom lip with a suggestive look about her. “You enjoyed it.”

“I did.”

She smirked at me as she got off her knees, and then stood in front of the chair with a demanding presence about her. “We have an hour at most.”

“Uh huh.”

“And then you will have to drive me home.”

I bent my head to stuff myself back into my pants, but I didn’t bother to button it up. “We can do a lot in an hour,” I slyly reminded her. “Give me a few minutes and I will get something to eat for us.”

“How can you eat at a time like this?”

“You forget that I didn’t have dinner,” I chuckled, before I leaned my head back on the chair again. Sansa used her hand to close my legs together and was most careful to sit over my lap. A strong arm strung itself around her to bring Sansa closer to my chest, and only then did I decorate the side of her temple with ardent kisses. I grew bored soon enough and laid my kisses on her long neck, arching it to the side so I could access it to the full. She was quiet in my arms, but I got the sense that she was a little drowsy now that she was done. “Sansa,” I said in idle worship, letting my teeth playfully nip at her skin as a thank you.

She laid a hand over my chest, stroking it softly as she got lost in the pleasures of my kisses. I roamed over to the back of her nape, pressing dry kisses against her pale ivory skin like a lost man. I could feel myself stiffening down below but chose to ignore it, wanting to focus my attention on this moment instead.

“You did it beautifully,” I whispered into the air, and then tilted her head so our eyes could connect once more. Sea blue eyes locked onto me in silent wonder, and then I cascaded downwards onto her lips to answer that unsaid question in her eyes. She kissed me back fervently, arching her body into me until we took up the whole of the chair. My hands drove itself downwards, stroking the side of her waist wishfully. “Sansa,” I moaned, after she parted our lips, noticing how my eyes were but slits as I looked at her. She leaned forward to kiss me back, forcing a sighful groan escape me. I felt her arms wrap around my nape, pulling my head forward to continue our escapade. Sansa was deep in my arms, maybe even my love as I endowed her with passionate kisses that filled up the silence of my room. In time she was the first to break away, and then lay the palms of her hand on either side of my chest. “What is it?”

“I want to stay,” she chuckled lightly, and then turned her head to finally break our eye contact.

“You can stay.”

“No, I can’t,” she rebutted gently. “Not this time.”

“I don’t want to take you back.”

“You can see me tomorrow,” she reminded me. Her gaze returned to mine, a harmless smile played over her lips as she added, “We are running out of time, Petyr.”

“I would like to continue _this_ …” I paused to look just below her waist. “But I’m starving, Sansa, and I know I won’t do so well without something inside of my stomach.”

“Alright,” she lightly answered me back, though I could tell she wasn’t exactly pleased.

“Try to understand.”

“You’re hungry.” She slipped off my lap and softly landed to the floor. “I get it.”

“I will make it up to you.” A hand reached up to connect it with hers, and then I rose to my feet as well. “Especially after what you did tonight.” She offered me a shy smile, and then let me lead her into the kitchen. “Food,” I muttered, after I tapped over the refrigerator door to have a good look at it. “I need something that I can make quickly.”

“And eat quickly,” Sansa added, once she took a seat at the dining room table. “Its been ten minutes already.”

I reached for a box of cereal and brought it down to chest level. A quick glance over my shoulder told me that Sansa was amused, and then I sauntered over to my cabinet to retrieve a bowl of cereal. “You sure I can’t tempt you with it.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Water,” she said immediately, and then got out of her seat to retrieve a glass of water herself.

A few minutes passed before I was seated at the table with a large bowl of cereal. Sansa was sitting across from me eating a banana, hating that look I gave her when she stuffed the tip of it in her mouth. A short nod of disapproval escaped her before she slowly munched away at it. “I’m not the only one that pictured it.”

“I’m waiting for my turn.”

“Oh, you’ll get it.”

Sansa took another bite of the banana, though she made sure to avoid eye contact with me this time.

“Where would you like to go tomorrow?”

“Somewhere different.”

“I heard you have an interview coming up.” She paused her eating to look up at me with curiosity. “Your mother told me.”

“Oh.”

“Do you need anything to prepare for it? Any clothes? Advice?”

“I should be fine.”

“Where is it?”

“You know that big mall that everyone goes too, its that one.”

“I see.” A momentary silence fell over us as I began to eat my cereal. Sansa was finishing up her banana when she stood to her feet and wandered around my kitchen with curiosity. I took my time eating, even though the clock was ticking down until I had to bring Sansa back home again. “Do you want the job?”

“No,” she said almost immediately. “But what else am I supposed to do?”

“What do you like doing in your spare time?”

“I’m a bit of a wanderer.”

“I already know that.”

“If I had a car I would go everywhere,” she said with excitement once she leaned her back against the countertop. “All over California.”

“Anywhere else?”

“I thought of hitchhiking across America,” she stated with something of a smile. “Hell, I might even go south of the border.”

“Do you know how to speak Spanish?” I logically asked her as I scooped up the last of my cereal.

“No.” The sound of a garbage bag filled the silence for a moment, once Sansa tossed the banana peel inside of it. “Can you?”

“No.”

“Can you speak Irish?”

“A little.”

“Can you speak anything else?”

“No.”

I reached over for a banana and ignored the telling smirk that spread across Sansa’s face. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

“What do you think?”

“I won’t swallow it all the time, mind you,” she warned with crossed arms. “But I thought you deserved it.” She heard me laughing and did her best to cover up her grin with a hand resting over the front of her face. “So, you get it only when you’re a good boy.”

“A good boy?” I echoed with distrust. “I think I’m well past that now.”

“What do you mean?”

I left half of my banana on the table once I stood out of my chair. I was chewing slowly as I approached her, aware of how Sansa’s back straightened as I edged myself near. “What do you think I mean?” I questioned her after I swallowed down the last of my food.

“I don’t know.”

My left eyebrow crooked upwards at her remark. “Sweetling,” I cooed out softly. “Do I look like a _boy_ to you?”

She pushed herself off the countertop with narrowed eyelids. “No,” she shot out quickly, before she took a hold of my hand to lead me away from the kitchen. Sansa’s giggles rang through the air in the darkness of the hallway, unsure where she was going as she continued to lead me forward. I gripped a hold of an open doorway and tugged her hand into my chest to send Sansa right into me. “Petyr?”

“Where are you going, sweetling?”

“To your room.”

“Oh.”

“Where did you think?”

“To the bathroom if we kept going that way.” I heard her laugh in response, and then tugged her hand into me more until she was right up against my chest. I was amazing to feel her body in the darkness, hear her sharp breathes the closer I leaned my body into her. Hands slipped around my back and then caressed its way upwards until our bodies were slammed together. I kissed her lovingly in the darkness of the hall, changing the pace every now and then to get her going. “Bedroom,” I whispered after I parted our lips, and stood perfectly still to simply observe her reactions.

“If I go in there… I’m not coming out.”

“What do you mean?”

“You heard what I said.”

“You told me you had to go home.” There was a long period of silence, nothing but our sharp breathing as the sexual tension escalated between us. “Are you changing your mind?”

“My parents will have your head if you don’t take me home,” she complained. “But if I go in there now…”

“I’ll make it quick.”

“That’s not the point,” she moaned. “Petyr, we are getting too close.”

“Don’t you want that?”

“No, I’m afraid.”

“Of what exactly?” I demanded, while I cupped the side of her cheek gently. “Feelings?”

“Uh huh.”

“I won’t hurt you,” I promised her. “I will take care of you, Sansa.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Not as much as you,” I teased, though she didn’t laugh at my clever quip for once. “Its alright to be scared.”

“I’m feeling things,” she deliberated aloud. “Things that I haven’t felt before with any other guy.”

“Okay.”

“Even the thing I did earlier,” she said in a cracked voice, that was too high for my liking. “I…” She paused and leaned her head deeper into the palm of my hand. “It was different than all the other times. I really wanted to please you, Petyr.”

“I felt it.”

“It wasn’t to impress you, or show you the things that I can do,” she remonstrated. “Its because I _like_ you and…” Her nervousness was fully being revealed to me in the darkness. “I wanted to show that to you.”

“I like you too, Sansa,” I gently reminded her. She leaned into the last of our space to kiss me, though it was so short I was surprised when she broke away. “What is it?”

“When we have sex together I want you to take your time.”

“Then I will.”

“And I don’t want to rush it, so you can get me home on time.”

“Oh, I see what you are trying to say.”

“And I want to spend the night over, and not have you carry me out of bed once your finished.”

“So, you are saying…”

“Not tonight,” she finished for me, much to my dismay. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

“But you have to take me out for dinner first.”

“You really know how to string a guy along,” I teased, though a part of me meant it. “I agree with you though.”

“Its for the best,” she stated in a cheerful tone of voice. “I hope you are not upset.”

“No, Sansa.”

I felt her presence leave me, which caught me off guard. “Can you take me back to the living room.”

“Yes,” I promised her, after I took a hold of her hand. “Would you like me to get you something else to eat?”

“No.”

We strode through the darkness in a heavier state of mind as I uttered: “Then what should we do for the rest of our time.”

“Get to know each other,” she suggested. “We can’t have sex all the time, can we?”

“I think we can.” A sharp laugh assured me that Sansa wasn’t offended, so I let go of her hand to wrap a long arm around her. “I look forward to getting to know you more,” I assured her. “You are in the right, Sansa.”

The faint lighting from my living room lamp illuminated our figures; the familiar armchair propped off the wall brought a fervent glow to both of my cheeks. I knew I would never look at that same chair the same way again. _Or the couch,_ I noted, once I remembered the fun times we had there as well.

Sansa hesitated, unsure of where to sit, and to my surprise she pulled my hand down and brought me upon the carpeted floor. She stretched her legs out easily, brushing her shiny auburn hair away from her face before she softly urged me to sit next to her. A tiny smile played upon her lips before she leaned down on the floor completely. “Feeling sleepy?” I questioned her, once she gazed upon my profile.

“Join me.”

“Okay,” I said with some uncertainty, and then laid upon the floor next to her. “But this is a suggestive position.”

“And your couch isn’t?” she questioned me with seriousness in her voice. “Or that chair over there.”

“I never expected you to do it two times in the same night,” I assured Sansa as I glided a few stray fingers over the curve of her wrist.

“I need your help.”

“With what exactly?” I asked in a playful voice.

“I feel like everyone knows what they want to do in their life except me,” she complained with a pained look in her eyes. “How do you know?”

“You just do.”

“You’re in finances,” she mentioned. “Did you always know you wanted to get into it?”

“I enjoyed math and numbers,” I assured the girl in front of me. My arm was soon bent to hold up my head so I could have a better look at her. “I enjoyed finances and studied economics in University.” I bit my lip to consider the next few words. “I wanted to be rich, and I have done everything in my power to obtain it. The question you must ask yourself, Sansa, is what do you want?”

“Freedom.”

“Freedom comes in many forms.”

“I want to be able to go wherever the hell I want and not have to explain it to anyone,” she spat out with a defiant air.

“What do you expect to see? No, what do you _want_ to see?”

“Everything.”

“Like what?”

“I want to see the seashore from coast to coast,” she answered me. “I want to see mountains. I want to see every little thing that life has to offer. You know how we watch birds fly by in the skies everyday. Don’t you ever wish you were that bird?”

“I never thought of it that way.”

“Sometimes when I sit at the beach for a long time, I see those big RV trucks or those vehicles that someone made into their homes. I think I would like to have one of those.”

“So you can travel?”

“Yeah.”

Sansa rubbed the tip of her toe into my leg playfully, being flirty as she dragged it further up my leg. “But people like that don’t tend to settle down.”

“Exactly.”

I inched myself a little closer before I stated: “And you don’t want too?”

“Why would I?”

“Because to live a life with me… you might have too.”

“You can run away with me, Pete,” she suggested lightly, but instantly regretted it once she saw the sad shake of my head. “Why not?”

“Because I have a life _here_ , Sansa.”

“You could start a new one with me?” she suggested, after she dropped her wandering toe to the ground.

“I’m too old for that now,” I reminded her. “And I have a house and cars and…” I stopped to fully consider the dwindling look in her eyes. “A job that pays me well.”

“What about love?”

“I have you.”

“But if I leave then you wouldn’t have that.”

My eyebrows rose at her statement. “You wouldn’t stay?” I questioned her with care. “You wouldn’t want to stay here with _me,_ ” I added with emphasis.  

“I couldn’t stay here long, Pete. I have a wandering spirit! I always have, and I know it won’t be long until I pack up my stuff and leave.”

“I can take vacations,” I offered out. “I can take you all over the world.”

“Its not the same thing.”

“But its life,” I argued back. “Normal people don’t rent cars to stick their belongings in to drive across the country. Young people then sure, but I’m too old for that-”

“-People your age do it all the time!” she interjected. “I’ve seen folks older than you-”

“-I’m not doing it!” I argued back before she could complete her sentence. “I can’t give everything up for a life like that.”

“But it’s the life I want!”

“I still couldn’t do it,” I gruffly answered her back. “Maybe if I was your age, but no- no I couldn’t.”

“Then this won’t work,” she unexpectedly said, and then suddenly sat up to make herself taller than me. “If you’re not willing to do it.”

“You are doing everything you can to break this apart!” She watched me sit up as well, ignoring the long frown across my face once I realized how stubborn Sansa could really be. “We could make this work, you know.”

“No,” she darkly replied. “I’m too free-spirited for you.”

“That isn’t true.”

“I am.”

“Even a kite can be pinned down,” I taunted her with a shadow of a grin. “But I can’t live a life like that. Sansa! What if I rent an RV and take you traveling? Would that work?”

“I guess.”

“I want to make you happy, you know that, don’t you?”

Her voice was solemn as she replied, “Sure.”

I moved myself closer to her, taking a hold of her forearm to bring her closer to me. “We had such a nice night, let’s not ruin it.”

“You think the age gap is a problem,” she unexpectedly rapped out.

“No, I don’t think so.”

She tilted her head away from me; cheeks sucked in pitifully as she silently considered the matter.

“I like you, Sansa,” I reminded her. “Your age doesn’t bother me.”

“It has nothing to do with bothering you.” She rolled down the sleeves to her dress as she implored: “Its how we look at life.”

“Different perspectives can sometimes be a good thing.” I made sure to have an arm around her as I added: “And I think you are creating another obstacle to come in between us.”

“I’m not,” she answered me in a childish way.

“You are.”

“I am just looking at things as how they really are in life.”

“A twenty-year old girl that is scared of commitment and having feelings for me,” I stated as fact. “And who should cancel that interview since she is clearly dreading it.”

“I should cancel it.”

“There are jobs you can get where you can travel,” I assured her. “You just have to look for the right one.”

“Yeah.”

“And look at the things that make you happy in life. What makes you happy, Sansa?”

“You,” she cooed out kindly, before she lifted her head upwards and encapsulated my lips. “You make me happy,” she muttered, before she leaned her weight against me and brought me down to the carpeted floor.

I paused in between a kiss to mockingly gibe, “Well there’s a start.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry you will get your smut. You just have to wait for it like Petyr hehehehe

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how often this fic will be updated :/ I am currently working on five, so it won't be reguraly updated. 
> 
> Feel free to hit subscribe or follow my instagram/tumblr account to stay updated on my works. You can find me at @petyrbaaaeeelish on both social media sites. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
